Disney version Vongola
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.   Reborn décide de faire une pièce de théâtre, cependant, avec les acteurs qu'il a, cela s'éloigne un peu des Disney habituels...
1. Chapter 1

**Alors que puis-je vous dire? Les examens ont une influence étrange sur mon inspiration, il suffit de voir le sujet de cette histoire... Donc, j'ai pensé à ce petit délire lorsque, lassée d'étudier, j'ai mis la télé, et là, j'ai vu ce classique mondialement connu ! Et, j'ai pensé à cette histoire. Bref, j'espère que vous aurez pitié de ce petit délire. ^^

* * *

**

Tout commença lorsque Tsuna se réveilla ligoté dans une salle poussiéreuse. Sans aucun souvenir concernant son arrivée dans la pièce, le garçon se débattit avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la salle. Aussitôt, Tsuna se figea et ferma les yeux en implorant le ciel pour que sa mort soit rapide. Malheureusement pour le japonais, son ange gardien était occupé ailleurs, à jouer au strip-poker avec d'autres défunts blasés par leur taches de surveillance ennuyantes. Donc, la prière de Tsuna ne fut jamais entendue et par conséquent, jamais exaucée.

Bref, le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se retrouva seul face au diable personnifié.

- Reborn, commença Tsuna avec une voix suppliante, Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un autre de tes entraînements spéciaux !

- Ce n'est pas un autre de mes entraînements spéciaux, répondit l'Arcobaleno avec un petit sourire.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en entendant les paroles de son tuteur. Cependant, son instinct lui murmurait toujours de se méfier. Alors, il posa la question qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, alors ? Si ce n'est pas un entraînement, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Parce que, sourit encore plus le bébé en s'approchant lentement du captif, c'était la seule façon pour être certain que tu viendrais.

- Venir où ? Demanda l'adolescent qui commençait à comprendre peu à peu pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir.

- Venir à la pièce de théâtre des Vongola, bien sûr !

- Pardon, osa déclarer Tsuna, Je crois avoir mal entendu.

- Ce soir, fit lentement Reborn en tendant son arme vers le garçon toujours attaché au sol, aura lieu la pièce annuelle de théâtre des Vongola. Étant le Vongola Decimo, tu ne peux refuser d'y participer.

- Et si je refuse ?

Tsuna déglutit difficilement en constatant que le canon du fusil de son tuteur était désormais pointé sur sa tempe.

- D'accord, répliqua rapidement le garçon en essayant de s'éloigner de Reborn, D'accord, je le ferais !

L'Arcobaleno sourit et rangea son arme, maintenant sous la forme d'un petit caméléon.

- Bien, déclara le bébé en retirant les liens de son élève, enfiles les vêtements qui sont sur cette chaise. Ensuite, vas dans l'amphithéâtre. Tout le monde t'attend.

- Les vêtements ? L'amphithéâtre ?, répéta sans comprendre Tsuna. Tu veux dire que tout est déjà prêt ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Reborn en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. C'est aujourd'hui que se déroulera l'avant-première de la pièce ! Maintenant, ne les fait pas patienter plus qu'il ne le faut, Dame-Tsuna !

Le garçon acquiesça, toujours horrifié par les révélations de son tuteur, et se changea distraitement, sans faire attention aux vêtements qu'il mettait. Et il se dirigea vers les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre, remarquant sans trop de surprise qu'il se trouvait dans son école. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une bouffée d'air brûlant le frappa au visage. Il venait de recevoir une grenade de Lambo.

- Meuhaha, hurla ce dernier, prends ça, Reborn !

Agacé, Gokudera se jeta sur la petite vache et entreprit de lui faire avaler des bâtons de dynamites. Enflammés. Tsuna soupira et se dirigea d'un pas las vers Yamamoto qui observait le combat avec un grand sourire depuis l'escalier menant à l'estrade.

- Yo, Tsuna, lui sourit joyeusement le base-balleur, comment ça va ?

Le Vongola Decimo eut un grognement significatif pendant qu'il enlevait le reste de suie de son costume.

- Sawada, beugla alors Ryohei en s'élançant vers le garçon, j'adore cet uniforme à l'EXTRÊME !

Tsuna acquiesça sans trop comprendre en remarquant comment il était habillé. Tous ses gardiens étaient vêtus de la même façon. Mais ces habits étaient assez curieux, ils ressemblaient à des robes du moyen-âge.

- Heu, hésita le garçon en se tournant vers son gardien de la Pluie, c'est quoi la pièce que nous devons jouer ?

- Haha, rigola Yamamoto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que le petit a dit. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un hommage à des classiques. Mais je ne sais pas lesquels.

- Mais alors, on est censé jouer quoi si on ne connaît même pas le sujet de la pièce ?, demanda Tsuna sur le point d'une crise de nerfs.

- Dame-Tsuna, répliqua Reborn en atterrissant sans aucune délicatesse sur la tête du japonais, tu aurais du m'écouter au lieu de partir si vite de la salle ! Vous allez jouer les classiques de Disney. Après tout, les italiens ont été fortement marqués par ces films. Donc, il est parfaitement normal que les Vongola lui fassent hommage ! Maintenant, arrêtes de pleurer et monte sur les planches. Le spectacle va commencer.

Paniqué, Tsuna trébucha en essayant d'éviter les coups de son tuteur et se figea en remarquant qu'un brouhaha provenait de l'arrière du rideau rouge. Selon l'intensité du bruit, le chatain en déduit qu'il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes.

- Reborn, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plaintive, ne me dis pas que tu as invité toute l'école !

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le bébé avec une moue boudeuse, Hibari ne l'aurait jamais autorisé. Donc, j'ai invité toutes les familles mafieuses pour qu'elles assistent à l'avant-première. Et Hibari m'a laissé l'amphithéâtre si je lui promettais qu'il viderait la salle à la fin du spectacle. Arrêtes de te plaindre et va sur scène ! Ne fais attendre Kyoko !

- Kyoko ?, gémit Tsuna sur le point de défaillir, mais pourquoi est-elle dans une pièce remplie de mafieux ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua l'Arcobaleno, maintenant, vas sur scène ou je dirais aux hommes assis derrière ce rideau qu'ils peuvent s'emparer d'elle ! Si jamais ils n'aiment pas le spectacle, sois sûr que c'est ce qui arrivera !

Tsuna gémit un bon coup et posa un pied tremblant sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il aspira un bon moment et finalement, s'avança vers le milieu de la scène. Gokudera, qui avait abandonné sa tentative de meurtre sur Lambo, le rejoignit et lui donna une liasse de feuilles.

- Tenez, Juudaïme, déclara-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est votre script ! Lisez-le discrètement pour savoir ce que vous devez faire pendant le spectacle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, en tant que votre bras droit, je vous aiderai !

Tsuna sentit les larmes monter aux yeux et détourna la tête pour les cacher.

- Merci, Gokudera-kun, bredouilla-t-il en saisissant le bloc immense de feuilles. Mais, il y en a au moins une centaine !

- Je sais, fit le gris en baissant les yeux de honte, j'aurais du en faire plus. Mais, vu que Reborn-san nous a dit qu'on allait faire tous les classiques Disney, j'ai fait ces scripts le plus vite possible. Peut-être il y aura des fautes...

Voyant l'air de profond désespoir qui entourait le métis, Tsuna préféra le consoler en lui assurant qu'une centaine de feuilles étaient plus que suffisantes. Ensuite, le brun tourna les pages et vit le titre, ainsi que les rôles.

**Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains.**

La méchante belle-mère: Belphégor

Blanche-Neige: Squalo

Le Prince Charmant : Irie Shoichi

Le Chasseur : Xanxus

Grincheux : Gokudera Hayato

Atchoum : Sasagawa Ryohei

Prof : Rokudo Mukuro

Timide : Hibari Kyoya

Joyeux : Yamamoto Takeshi

Dormeur : Lambo

Simplet : Sawada Tsunayoshi

La Pomme : Leon

- Je suis mort, constata Tsuna en voyant les acteurs, je ne pourrais jamais me confesser à Kyoko-chan ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Chut, fit un Reborn très remonté depuis les coulisses, on va commencer !

* * *

Les spectateurs eurent tous un soupir de contentement lorsque le rideau se leva, dévoilant une scène où les décors de cartons semblaient prêts à tomber au moindre filet d'air. Ils se penchèrent sur leurs sièges lorsqu'une femme d'une beauté éblouissante entra sur scène.

C'était une adolescente avec une longue chevelure blonde qui tombait élégamment sur ses reins. Elle marcha vers le milieu de la scène et s'arrêta, faisant face au reste des spectateurs. Ils frissonnèrent cependant en remarquant qu'une lourde frange couvrait le visage de la jeune fille.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant vers un morceau de carton qui devait représenter le dit-miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle du royaume ? (_Ce sera moi, bien sûr. Étant donné que je suis un Prince, ushishishi...)_

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit une vois atone provenant du morceau en carton. Payes-moi et tu le sauras !

- Ushishishi, ricana la femme en se penchant vers son miroir, et si je t'étripais ? Ce serait un prix correct, n'est-ce pas ?

Le morceau de carton se brouilla et se transforma en une grande étendue opaque. Sur la surface de l'objet, un petit bébé apparut et tendit la main.

- Tu payes et je réponds.

- Ushishishi, si tu crois que je vais payer pour une information que je possède déjà, s'exclama la belle-mère en sortant des replis de son corsage une multitudes de couteaux.

- Pff, souffla le miroir, de toute façon, tu le savais déjà qu'il existait une fille bien plus belle que toi ! Alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ? Le temps, c'est de l'argent !

Le rideau se baissa tandis que la belle-mère se jetait sur son miroir pour l'éventrer. Les spectateurs applaudirent en voyant le réalisme de la pièce. Il se rouvrit pour montrer un changement de personnages et de décors. Une femme au décolleté très avantageux et aux longs cheveux gris était traînée par un homme vêtu de hauts-de-chausse. Et, elle jurait comme un charretier.

- VOOOÏ, criait-elle, mais tu vas me lâcher ? En plus, ce déguisement me gratte énormément !

- Ferme-là, déchet, répondit très gentiment le Chasseur en la tirant encore plus.

Blanche-Neige trébucha sur un des plis de sa longue robe et s'écroula sans aucune délicatesse, ni féminité, sur le plancher.

- Oh, merde, jura-t-elle élégamment en se relevant, je crois que je viens de retrouver l'aiguille manquante. Putain, ça fait mal !

- Chochotte, fit une voix, très semblable à celle de la belle-mère depuis les coulisses.

- VOOOÏ, cria derechef la délicate jeune fille en étant traînée à nouveau par le Chasseur. Mais tu m'emmènes où à la fin ?

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer, répondit l'autre en faisant briller avec délice ses fusils, et je vais me faire un plaisir d'obéir.

- Une minute, Xanxus, fit Blanche-Neige en déglutissant bruyamment, tu te rappelles, on est dans une pièce de théâtre, là. Tu ne peux pas me tuer...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela signifierais que tu accepte d'obéir au ordres de Sawada, répliqua Blanche-Neige dans un élan de génie.

Le Chasseur baissa la tête et enflamma ses poings.

- Foutu déchet. Je vais le détruire.

Sur ce, le Chasseur sortit de la scène et des cris de douleur retentirent depuis les coulisses. D'un pas triomphant, Blanche-Neige s'avança également vers la sortie. Le rideau tomba et les spectateurs discutèrent sur les quelques changements donnés à l'oeuvre originale. Très vite, le silence se fit, et ils tendirent toute leur attention vers la scène. Le rideau se leva et un autre décors apparut. C'était censé être une cabane. Mais les morceaux de scotch mis partout pour retenir les bouts de carton, empêchaient de bien distinguer les couleurs.

Blanche-Neige se trouvait au milieu de ce chantier et balayait avec énergie, sans se rendre compte qu'elle mettait toute la poussière sur sa robe. De plus, elle semblait maudire avec autant d'énergie le Chasseur.

- Crétin de Boss, marmonnait-elle en relevant les pans de sa robe pour s'avancer vers le milieu de la scène. Soudain, elle se figea et tendit l'oreille. Un léger « Ton texte ! » se fit entendre et Blanche-Neige sembla se renfrogner encore plus. VOOOÏ, ajouta-t-elle, mais que vois-je ! Une maisonnette ! Entrons donc pour y rechercher un pieu et une bonne bouffe !

Un explosion retentit depuis les coulisses, et une bande d'animaux, dont certaines parties de leur corps émettaient des flammes de couleurs différentes, entrèrent au grand galop sur scène.

- VOOOÏ, mais quelle saleté ! _(Ça se voit qu'elle connaissait pas notre manoir)_, grinça Blanche-Neige entre ses dents, il faut tout nettoyer ! (_Parce qu'en plus, je suis leur bonniche, c'est ça ?)_

Elle virevolta avec grâce à travers la scène tout en donnant des coups de balais exagérés et en entonnant ce qui semblait être une chanson. Pendant ce temps, les animaux faisaient quelques pas de danse sous les yeux attendris des spectateurs.

- Chantons en travaillant, lalalilala !

Subitement, Blanche-Neige se figea et jeta un regard assassin aux coulisses. Elle venait d'atteindre sa limite.

- VOOÏ, pas moyen que je chante cette niaiserie !

Et sur cette dernière exclamation, elle quitta dignement la scène. Et trébucha au dernier moment sur un morceau de sa robe. Ce fut sur le « VOOÏ » retentissant, que le rideau se baissa. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, et un bébé apparut sur le devant pour faire une brève annonciation.

- Suite à un problème technique, Blanche-Neige se trouve, pour le moment, indisponible. Nous espérons que vous pardonnerez cette courte pause pendant que nous recherchons son remplaçant.

* * *

Un brouhaha se créa dans la salle, et Reborn se dirigea vers les coulisses. Là, il retrouva le metteur en scène.

- Alors, demanda celui-ci. Comment ont-ils réagi ?

- Ça va pour le moment, répondit le bébé, mais il fait que l'on trouve quelqu'un pour remplacer cet imbécile de Squalo.

- Je sais, soupira le metteur en scène, quel dommage qu'il ait trébuché et se soit cassé la mâchoire...

Le bébé eut un petit sourire. C'était le reste de la Varia qui devait être contente. Plus de Squalo rugissant sur leur dos !

- Mais je crois savoir qui serait parfait pour reprendre le rôle !

- Qui ça ?, demanda très intéressé le metteur en scène.

- Tu verras, répliqua l'Arcobaleno en ricanant maléfiquement.

* * *

L'entracte s'acheva. Les spectateurs s'assirent avec excitation. Qui serait la nouvelle Blanche-Neige ? Ils se penchèrent donc en avant pour mieux voir la scène. La Belle-Mère venait d'entrer et discutait gaiement avec le Chasseur.

- Donc, tu m'assures que cet coeur appartient à cette paysanne ?

- Tch, répondit, très loquace, l'homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je vois, ajouta la Belle-Mère en se tournant vers son miroir pendant que le Chasseur quittait la salle. Alors, miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ?

- Ce n'est toujours pas toi, répliqua le miroir alors qu'un petit bébé comptant une liasse d'argent apparaissait sur la surface du miroir.

La femme lança un couteau par rage et se tourna vers le public.

- Je vois, susurra-t-elle, alors, je devrais m'en charger moi-même...

Curieusement, une boule rouge fut lancée depuis les coulisses, et la Belle-Mère la saisit pour l'examiner.

- Une pomme empoisonnée, quelle bonne idée...

Le rideau se baissa, laissant les spectateurs plutôt déçus. Rien d'impressionnant ne s'était passé. Cependant, ils eurent tous un sourire lorsqu'une chanson très familière retentit.

« HéHo, Hé Ho, on rentre du boulot... » Le rideau se leva et révéla une bande de nains vêtus de ce qui semblait être des robes de moines assez rapiécées. Fait étrange, l'un des nains était bâillonné et un autre était surveillé avec méfiance. Ils entrèrent dans la scène, représentant la maisonnette, et se figèrent.

- Mais que vois-je, s'écria l'un d'eux, aux yeux vairons, la maison est propre ! _(Quoique, je vois des moutons de poussière partout...)_

- Oh, fit un autre, avec un immense sourire, il semblerait que quelqu'un soit entré dans notre maison !

- Peut-être que cette personne se trouve encore dedans, ajouta un troisième avec un grimace et une chevelure semblable à un poulpe_. (Non, sans blague...)_

ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le centre de la scène, où se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquins. Ils se poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux doivent s'approcher et voir qui occupait le lit.

- Connard, jura Grincheux alors qu'il voyait Prof pousser Simplet vers le lit, Ne touches pas le Juudaïme !

Et Grincheux se jeta sur le nain. Ensuite, le nain bâillonné arracha son bâillon et se lança à son tour dans la bataille avec un « Extrême ! » retentissant. Le reste des nains ignorèrent la bagarre et regardèrent Simplet s'approcher de la personne endormie. Ce dernier blanchit subitement et fit demi-tour pour courir se cacher dans les coulisses. Inquiet par ce qui avait autant effrayé son idole, Grincheux s'avança à son tour vers le lit et dévisagea son occupant.

- Qui est le bâtard qui a laissé un cadavre dans ce lit !, s'écria-t-il avec rage.

- Hihihi, gloussa alors une voix perçante, c'est moi, Blanche-Neige. Ce cadavre est tout ce qui reste du facteur...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira alors Prof avec un air dramatique, alors, qui nous apportera le courrier ? Comment saurais-je qui est la naine la plus sexy de la semaine ?

- Extrême! Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ça, Mu-Prof ! C'est intéressant et perturbant à l'extrême !

C'est alors qu'entra Simplet, tout tremblant et avec une énorme bosse qui ressortait de la touffe de ses cheveux.

- Ju-Simplet, s'exclama Grincheux, comment allez-vous ? Cette... femme, vous a-t-elle fait peur ?

Ayant perdu la parole suite à l'horreur d'avoir vu ce que Blanche-Neige cachait sous ses draps, le nain acquiesça timidement, récoltant des soupirs compréhensifs dans la salle.

- Bon, il est temps de passer à la scène suivante, déclara alors Prof en regardant une horloge apparue subitement sur le devant de l'estrade.

Les nains hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent. Cependant, Simplet resta en dernier, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle pour retrouver Kyoko. Déçu, il rejoignit les autres en coulisses, et le rideau se baissa.

Soudain, le rideau se leva, et les spectateurs purent voir la Belle-Mère, déguisée en paysanne, s'avancer vers une Blanche-Neige bien plus musclée qu'auparavant. Elles discutèrent un moment et, agacée par la voix si perçante de la jeune, la Belle-Mère finit par utiliser la pomme pour faire taire Blanche-Neige.

- Enfin, soupira la méchante avec un soupir extatique, du silence !

Elle quitta la scène, et Blanche-Neige resta au sol, s'étouffant lentement mais sûrement avec la pomme. Dans la scène suivante, les nains arrivèrent et virent le triste spectacle que faisait la dépouille de la jeune fille.

- Elle a une couleur bizarre, remarqua avec un frisson d'horreur Simplet.

- Mais non, c'est tout à fait normal, le rassura Prof, c'est le maquillage qui fait ça !

- Tss, persifla Grincheux, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la tête d'ananas-je veux dire Prof.

Les trois autres nains s'amusaient à tâter le corps anormalement immobile tandis que le dernier, Timide, se tenait sans rien dire dans un coin de la scène. Après de longues discussions, _(Mais non, il n'est pas en train de mourir, il est en train de jouer !)_, ils décidèrent que Blanche-Neige était morte et firent apporter un long cercueil pour l'y enfuir. Cérémonieusement, ils la firent descendre dedans.

* * *

Bonk.

- Je crois que tu lui as cogné la tête, glissa Simplet à Prof qui s'occupait principalement de la tache.

- Mais non, le rassura le garçon en secouant le corps, tu vois, elle ne se plaint pas !

Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre lorsqu'ils scellèrent le cercueil.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas d'air, intervint à nouveau Simplet en entendant des coups sourds contre les parois.

- Mais non, répliqua le nain, c'est juste ton imagination...

* * *

Les nains se mirent à pleurer-de joie- et à se lamenter sur la disparition de leur amie. C'est alors qu'entra le Prince Charmant. Ce dernier se tenait le ventre, comme s'il était sujet à une violente douleur.

- _(Argh, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Je ne sais pas jouer, et le stress est en train de me détruire le ventre !_), déclara-t-il en remontant ses lourdes lunettes, Ne l'enterrez pas ! Elle n'est pas morte !

Les nains sursautèrent de surprise face à la révélation et emmenèrent le Prince Charmant vers le cercueil.

- En réalité, elle dort, réussit ce dernier à dire difficilement, il lui faut un baiser pour qu'elle se réveille !

- Eh beh, glissa Grincheux à Simplet et les autres nains, c'est lui qui l'embrassera. Nous, on a déjà assez donné.

Le roux blêmit en voyant la personne qu'il allait devoir embrasser. Le visage de Blanche-Neige était de couleur pourpre et à certains endroits, était traversé par des coulées de sang, récoltées lorsqu'elle avait essayé s'échapper de son cercueil. Il jeta un regard désespéré aux nains, mais ceux-ci nièrent fermement. Prince Charmant était seul face à Blanche-Neige. Il se tint à nouveau le ventre, traversé par une nouvelle vague de pure douleur suite au stress que cette situation lui provoquait. Alors, sans vraiment d'idée en tête, il essaya de s'enfuir.

Cependant, une main le saisit brusquement par son pourpoint et le fit se pencher vers l'endormie, qui avait les yeux ouverts.

- Embrasses-moi, murmura-t-elle d'un ton langoureux.

Verdâtre, le Prince Charmant se pencha vers elle. Et, lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il se plia tant la douleur venait d'atteindre un point critique. Elle fut si forte qu'il s'évanouit. Et ce fut ainsi que la pièce s'acheva.

* * *

Les applaudissements furent tels que Prince Charmant, alias Irie, se réveilla. Mais, lorsqu'il vit Lussuria, il tomba à nouveau dans les pommes. Tsuna lui jeta un regard compréhensif, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant été si heureux d'être lui. Éviter d'embrasser Lussuria était pour lui un cadeau merveilleux.

Tous les acteurs, ainsi que Squalo, ramené de l'hôpital, arrivèrent sur scène et firent la révérence. Ensuite, ils retournèrent en coulisse où Reborn les attendait.

- Bien, déclara-t-il en les jaugeant du regard, il reste encore quelques améliorations à faire, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était passable. Allez vous changer, il vous reste encore bien des classiques à faire!

Et Tsuna se demanda pour la énième fois dans sa vie, s'il n'avait pas été maudit au berceau.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Je continue ou pas? C'est vous qui décidez.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mouhahaha, on passe à Cendrillon! Attachez vos ceintures, parce qu'il va y avoir de la casse !**_

**La réponse aux anonymes :**

** mixi : **merci pour le commentaire, voici la suite ^^

**Akatsuki Akisa : **Quel commentaire ! (Je veux ta peluche Tsuna ! ^^)Alors, toi aussi tu adores Le Roi Lion ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai me débrouiller pour faire un chouette chapitre sur ce classique. Par contre, je ne compte pas écrire sur Bambi. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à écrire quelque chose de divertissant.( À chaque fois que je vois le film, je verse des larmes, à mon âge !) Quant à l'adresse msn, elle ne se lit pas, essaie autrement ^^

_** Je vous souhaite à tous, avec un petit retard, un joyeux Noël et une bonne année ! Bonne lecture  
**_

* * *

Tsuna regarda avec appréhension son nouveau costume. Va savoir pourquoi, il devait porter une -très- courte robe en lambeaux qui dévoilait un peu -trop- son corps. Alors que le reste des acteurs portait des costumes normaux, si on exceptait Gokudera qui devait avoir des oreilles de souris. Avec curiosité, Tsuna dévisagea les autres. Yamamoto portait une élégante livrée de cocher, Ryohei ce qui semblait être un uniforme de majordome, Lambo se trouvait dans un coin et jouait avec des fils laissés par terre et Mukuro portait également une robe. Quoique la sienne soit de meilleure qualité et ne dévoilait aucune partie de son corps. Tsuna arrêta d'observer ses gardiens quand il entendit Reborn arriver. Ce dernier arborait une longue tunique bleue et souriait avec joie.

- Bien, bien, caqueta-t-il avec enthousiasme, Je vois que tout le monde est prêt ! Allez à vos places et apprenez bien vos dialogues. Tsuna, dépêches-toi, tu es le premier à entrer sur scène !

Le visage soudainement blanc, le garçon acquiesça difficilement et s'avança vers l'endroit tant honni. Avec une joie mêlée de honte, il accepta une jolie couverture que lui tendit Gokudera pour se couvrir.

Dans la salle, le brouhaha s'éteignit peu à peu quand ils remarquèrent tous qu'une jeune fille se trouvait dans un coin de la scène. Celle-ci marcha vers le centre de l'estrade et saisit un petit micro.

- Bonjour, cria-t-elle en perçant les tympans des spectateurs présents,Ici, Haru, je serai votre narratrice, je compte sur vous !

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit alors que le rideau se levait et que la jeune fille se mettait dans un coin sombre. Ils lurent tous le prospectus qui venait d'atterrir sur leurs sièges.

**Cendrillon.**

Cendrillon : Sawada Tsunayoshi

La Marâtre : Rokudo Mukuro

Le Père : Lussuria

Javotte : Ken

Anastasie : Chikusa

Lucifer : Belphégor

Le Messager du Roi : Sasagawa Ryohei

Le Prince Charmant : Xanxus

La Marraine bonne fée : Reborn

Les Souris/Gus : Gokudera Hayato

Le Cocher : Yamamoto Takeshi

Le Roi : Hibari Kyoya

Le Conseiller du Roi : Levi-a-Than

La Baguette Magique / La Clef :  Leon

« **Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un royaume paisible et prospère, qui baignait dans le romantisme et les traditions.** (_Moi aussi je veux vivre dans ce royaume avec Tsuna-san !_). **Vivait là, dans un château majestueux, un gentilhomme veuf et sa petite fille, Cendrillon.**(_Tsuna-san, tu es trop mignon comme ça !_) »

Entra alors sur scène Tsuna qui faisait attention de ne pas perdre la couverture que Gokudera lui avait donné pour ainsi ne pas trop montrer son corps. Avec horreur, il tint la main de Lussuria pendant qu'ils marchaient tous deux vers l'autre coin de la scène.

« **Bien qu'étant un père très attentionné, il pensait néanmoins que l'amour d'une mère lui était indispensable. Ainsi décida-t-il de se remarier, choisissant pour seconde épouse, une femme de sa condition et ayant elle-même deux filles de l'âge de Cendrillon**. »

Ce fut alors que Mukuro entra, suivit par Ken et Chikusa, eux aussi habillés de longues et élégantes robes. Tsuna dut s'empêcher violemment de rire en voyant l'air maladroit de Ken. De plus que ce dernier finit par ne plus savoir où mettre ses pieds, et piétina robe d'Anastasie, alias Chikusa.

«** Ce n'est qu'au décès de ce brave homme, que la véritable nature de son épouse se révéla. C'était une femme froide, cruelle, follement jalouse du charme et de la beauté de Cendrillon. Et surtout bien décidée à faire valoir les intérêts de ses deux abominables filles** »

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, déclara la Marâtre en saisissant brutalement Cendrillon par la couverture et en la forçant à quitter son père. Lussuria, par un habile coup de pieds de Mukuro, tomba au sol et lâcha une plainte en voyant qu'il saignait.

- Non, se lamenta le Père, mon maquillage !

Et, il quitta la scène en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Entre temps, la Marâtre avait retiré la couverture à Cendrillon et regardait avec satisfaction la petite robe qu'elle portait en-dessous.

- Kufufu, rit-elle froidement, si je savait ce que tu cachais sous tes vêtements, je te les aurait retirés plus souvent !

Cendrillon rougit brutalement et on entendit un violent fracas depuis les coulisses. Une Souris, sûrement Gus, apparut et se jeta sur la Marâtre pour lui faire ravaler ses derniers mots. Et cette dispute empira, car Anastasie et Javotte n'aimaient pas que l'on touche à leur mère ainsi. (_Arrêtes, tu vas lui briser le cou, pyon !/ C'est ce que j'essaie depuis tout-à-l'heure, abruti !/ Ken, ce sont de fausses oreilles, cela ne sert à rien de les mordre_.)

« **Au fil des années, le château tomba en ruines et la fortune de la famille fut dilapidée pour satisfaire les caprices des deux belles-filles pendant que Cendrillon, trompée et humiliée, se retrouvait reléguée au rôle de servante dans sa propre maison...** (_Pauvre Tsuna-san_, pleura la narratrice.) **Malgré cela, Cendrillon demeurait douce et charmante**. (_Ça c'est vrai! Tsuna-san est toujours gentil !_) **Car chaque matin, elle gardait le secret espoir qu'un jour, ses rêves de bonheurs finiraient par se réaliser.** (_Oui, ils se réaliseront car Tsuna-san m'épousera !_) »

Le décor changea rapidement, (Marmon avait reçu de l'argent donc il avait accepté de lancer quelques illusions pour améliorer le spectacle.), et on put voir Cendrillon se lever en chantonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Comme personne ne l'entendait, un objet fusa depuis les coulisses jusqu'à la tête de la jeune fille.

- Reborn, s'exclama-t-elle avec douleur, C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à valser dans la scène, accompagnée par une hirondelle, et à chanter plus fort. « Le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'amoûûûû~r » beuglait-elle en essayant de ne pas tomber comme l'avait fait Blanche-Neige auparavant. Subitement, Cendrillon se figea et sortit des ses haillons, un bloc de feuilles.

- Quoa?, coassa-t-elle, je suis censée faire quoi, là ?

- Ta douche, Tsunayoshi-kun, siffla avec grivoiserie une voix semblable à celle de la Marâtre, j'ai participé spécialement à cette pièce rien que pour voir cette partie !

- Fais-le, Dame-Tsuna !

Honteuse, Cendrillon se dirigea vers un paravent, illusion apparue quelques secondes auparavant. Ensuite, tremblante suite à la crise de larmes qui la menaçait, elle entreprit de retirer lentement sa robe. Tout le monde se pencha en avant, et un bruit de dégringolade se fit entendre dans les coulisses. Tous les acteurs s'étaient précipités pour voir cette scène, et à force de se pousser, étaient tombés sur le devant de la scène. Profitant de la diversion, Tsuna se changea rapidement, enfilant une robe encore plus fine et courte, et sortit du paravent.

- Voilà, s'écria-t-il triomphalement, c'est fait !

Les acteurs eurent une grimace de déception et se dirigèrent vers les coulisses, pendant qu'une souris courrait vers Cendrillon.

- Juu-Cendrillon ! Le soleil s'est levé, vas vite préparer le petit-déjeuner avant que ta Marâtre ne s'énerve !

Honteux d'avoir parler avec un tel ton au Juudaîme, Gus se jeta sur le public pour se suicider. Cependant, il n'était pas au courant des protections que Reborn avait posées. Et, ce fut un Gokudera aux oreilles fumantes, qui se dirigea vers les coulisses. Cendrillon le suivit avec une moue angoissée.

Le rideau se leva pour révéler un nouveau décor. C'était une très belle cuisine. Cette image ne tint que quelques minutes car dès qu'elle s'effaça, une voix morne se fit entendre dans la salle.

« Argent ? » Quelqu'un dut payer Marmon puisque la cuisine réapparut. C'est alors qu'entra Cendrillon et Gus. Si cette dernière se précipita vers les fourneaux et resta comme deux ronds de flan devant eux, la souris se figea en remarquant l'entrée d'un autre personnage.

- Miaou, fit ce dernier avec un sourire malfaisant.

- Bâtard !, répliqua Gus en sortant des bâtons de dynamites de nulle part, je vais te détruire !

Le chat sourit encore plus, et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un sursaut et voulut reculer lorsqu'un Bel, avec des petites oreilles de chat et une longue queue féline, se frotta à lui tout en produisant ce qui semblait être un ronronnement. Gus eut un frisson de pure rage et poussa un hurlement terrifiant tout en se jetant sur le chat. Des poils, oreilles animales, et Cendrillon volèrent dans tous les sens, et le rideau se baissa.

Lors de la nouvelle scène, les spectateurs purent voir avec appréhension Cendrillon qui portait plusieurs plateaux. Dont un sur sa tête. Elle zigzagua dans toute la scène et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle rencontra, violemment, l'un des faux murs en carton. Une nouvelle personne entra et se baissa pour examiner ce qui restait de la jeune fille.

- (_Oya, un petit Vongola au chocolat_) Quelle maladroite tu fais, ma chère fille, la réprimanda la Marâtre en saisissant les plateaux qui avaient survécu au choc. En guise de déjeuner, tu nettoieras toute la maison. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Cendrillon.

- Oui, mère, acquiesça humblement la jeune fille.

- (_Bien, diriges-toi vers Kokuyo land et nettoie un peu notre immeuble. Et la prochaine fois, appelles-moi Maître.)_

Cendrillon s'en alla et le rideau se baissa à nouveau. Pour se relever, montrant un fastueux intérieur de château. Entra alors un nouveau personnage, rapidement suivi par un autre.

- ..., déclara le premier en s'appuyant contre une colonne en marbre.

- Exactement, accepta le second en remontant son binocle, J'allais le dire, le Bossu, non, le Prince doit prendre ses responsabilités et se marier rapidement !

- ...

- Oui ! Rien de mieux qu'un bal pour qu'il rencontre sa future épouse ! Bien pensé, Votre Majesté !

Sur ce, le second s'inclina avec raideur et s'en alla, lentement suivi par le Roi.

Quand il se releva, ce fut pour montrer qu'un groupe d'acteurs se trouvaient sur la scène. Dans le côté droit, Mukuro, assit sur un piano à queue, donnait des cours de chant à Javotte et Anastasie. Cela faisait un boucan énorme, vu que Ken ne connaissait pas son texte et ne cessait d'inventer des phrases.

- Chante, signal, chante, commença la Marâtre avec une jolie voix tout en montrant le rythme avec un trident immense.

- Chante, signal, chante, répéta sans émotions, ni volonté Anastasie.

- Pff, pouffa Javotte, c'est quoi cette chanson, Kaki-pii ? C'est d'un ridicule, pyon !

Le trident de la Marâtre fusa, et Javotte se retrouva avec une jolie bosse. Cette dernière fit son regard de chiot battu, et sa mère soupira.

- Chante, ordonna-t-elle avec sérieux. Chante, signal, chante.

C'est alors qu'un bruit atroce retentit. C'était l'équivalent d'une ambulance qui se battait contre un taureau mugissant et qui aurait perdu. Autrement dit, réellement atroce.

- Suffit, s'exclama Mukuro en se tenant la tête pour se boucher les oreilles. Tu peux te contenter d'écouter !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Cendrillon nettoyait avec application le sol, parsemé d'empreintes de pattes, que Lucifer se faisait un plaisir d'ajouter. Bref, c'était un tableau très étrange. C'est alors qu'un bruit de cloche retentit, et Cendrillon se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, apparue en cours de route au milieu de la scène. Un messager se trouvait devant celle-ci. Tsuna se figea en remarquant que ce dernier avait la bouche fermée. Prévoyant le pire, il décida de faire vite.

- Oh, une lettre ? Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !

Un petit « Extrême ? » résonna, et Cendrillon se dirigea vers sa belle-mère, qui s'occupait toujours de son enseignement. En quelques mots, la situation fut expliquée, et Cendrillon se dirigea vers les coulisses, les larmes aux yeux. Contrairement à ce que les spectateurs pensaient, elles n'étaient pas de frustration, mais de peur. Mukuro venait de lui annoncer ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire à la fin de la pièce.

''_Maman_, pensa Tsuna, _protèges-moi_ !''

Le rideau se baissa, et une entracte se fit. Les spectateurs discutèrent entre eux pour dire à quel point les acteurs avaient massacré le classique. Puis, ils se turent lorsque le rideau se releva.

Cendrillon se trouvait sous un aulne et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les spectateurs murmurèrent, appréciant la justesse du jeu de l'acteur. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna était mortifié de savoir ce qui l'attendait à la fin. Gus arriva et entreprit de la consoler. Assez maladroitement d'ailleurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juud-Cendrillon, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, j'empêcherai cette tête d'ananas de vous approcher !

Les sanglots du garçons devinrent hystérique lorsqu'il se rappela que l'intervention de sa main droite empirerait le tout. C'est alors qu'une lumière apparut au bout de la pièce. Peu à peu, elle se multiplia, et le tout finit par atterrir sur la tête de la jeune fille éplorée. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'un pied, chaussé de petites chaussures en plomb, rencontra brusquement son front, et releva la tête.

- Re-Re-Marraine !, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le petit bébé vêtu d'une combinaison très moulante pleine de paillettes et de couleurs vives.

- Tss, soupira celle-ci en secouant la tête, quel spectacle pathétique tu nous offres, là. Quel Dame-Cendrillon !

- Reborn, protesta Cendrillon. Ton texte !

- Ah oui, fit la Fée en se ressaisissant et en prenant sa baguette en main. Ciaossu ! Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée !

Cendrillon le regarda de travers. Va savoir pourquoi, elle avait le pressentiment que cette vieille femme allait lui amener une montagne d'ennuis.

- Donc, tu veux aller au bal pour rencontrer le Prince Charmant, minauda La Fée en agitant doucement sa baguette, Laisses-moi t'aider pour cela, je vais faire de toi une véritable princesse ! D'abords, le carrosse !

Sur ce, elle se mit à bouger frénétiquement sa baguette magique tout en énonçant des formules assez incompréhensibles. « Bibidi bobidi Ciaossu ! » et autres... Quant elle eut finit sa célèbre chanson, un chariot tomba du plafond et Gus arriva sur scène, avec de curieuses oreilles et de petit sabots aux pieds.

- Juudaime, s'écria-t-il en se mettant à quatre pattes devant le chariot en très mauvais état suite à sa chute, Laissez-moi vous emmener au bal !

- Ensuite, ajouta la Marraine, il te faut un cocher. Bibidi bobidi Ciaossu~ !

Arriva alors sur scène un cocher au sourire éclatant. Aussitôt, une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans le public, ainsi que des cris d'admiration féminins.

- Haha, rit joyeusement le Cocher, merci, c'est gentil.

Il s'assit calmement sur le bords du chariot et tint tranquillement les rennes tandis que Gus, reconvertit en cheval, renâclait car il devait obéir aux ordres de cet ''imbécile de base-balleur !''.

- Bien, bien, acquiesça la Fée, tout y est, en voiture, Cendrillon !

- Mais, protesta la jeune fille en désignant ses habits rapiécés, je ne peux y aller ainsi !

- Tu as raison, fit le petit être en combinaison bleue, pour obtenir le coeur du Prince Charmant, tu dois être bien plus séduisante. Je crois avoir un modèle qui convienne.

Après avoir énoncé la formule magique, Cendrillon se retrouva vêtue d'une adorable robe qui ferait, à coup sûr, chavirer le coeur du Prince Charmant.

- Reborn !, se plaignit la jeune les larmes aux yeux, ma robe est encore plus courte qu'avant !

- C'était le but, rétorqua le bébé, plus c'est court, plus il t'aimera ! Et, aux douze coups de minuit, elle deviendra encore plus courte !

Horrifiée par la révélation de sa marraine, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas que cette dernière la faisait monter sur le chariot délabré et que le Cocher venait de faire avancer le cheval. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que Cendrillon s'en rendit compte.

- Ne me laisse pas habillée comme çaaaa~ !

Le cri persista, même quand le rideau se baissa. Les spectateurs se mirent à gigoter d'impatience, la prestation de cette pièce était bien plus réaliste que l'antérieure, et ils désiraient plus que tout que l'acteur jouant le rôle de Cendrillon apparaisse plus souvent vêtu ainsi. Puis, le rideau se leva, dévoilant la scène que tous avaient attendu depuis qu'ils avaient appris le titre de la scène. Le bal.

Une multitude de jeunes filles dansaient élégamment (sauf que la plupart ne cessait de trébucher et de tomber sans aucune délicatesse et, à chaque chute, une panoplie de jurons très imagés se faisaient entendre) et au milieu de celles-ci, le Prince Charmant était assis sur ce qui semblait un trône fait en carton et aluminium. À côté de ce dernier, le Roi semblait dormir et ouvrait de temps à autre les yeux pour fusiller du regard toutes les personnes présentes sur scène. Ensuite, venait le Conseiller du Roi, qui était debout derrière ces deux hommes et ne faisait rien de particulier. (Comme d'habitude...).

C'est alors qu'entra Cendrillon. Comme elle était toujours dans les vapes, ce fut le Cocher qui annonça son entrée, et qui la fit descendre de son chariot. Puis, elle se réveilla, suite à la chute de ce qui semblait un maillet vert sur sa tête. Aussitôt alerte, elle observa ce qui l'entourait et eut une grimace de pure horreur. Le Prince Charmant la regardait avec un petit sourire qui dévoilait parfaitement ce qu'il avait intention de lui faire. Cendrillon blanchit sur le champs. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, peu lui importait désormais les menaces de son tuteur, elle ne voulait réellement pas danser avec le Prince, vu qu'elle savait précisément ce que ce dernier allait lui faire.

Cependant, Cendrillon ne pouvait échapper à son destin, et encore moins à un Reborn décidé à achever son histoire. Donc, comme par magie, elle se retrouva à valser dans les bras du Prince Charmant. Gémissant - de douleur, les mains de Xanxus brûlaient et serraient trop fort sa fine taille -, elle se laissa porter par la musique et observa le reste des danseuses de ses yeux mi-clos.

Mukuro était assis sur le siège situé à côté de celui du Roi et semblait avoir une conversation passionnante avec ce dernier. D'ailleurs, le seigneur finit par se lever pour lui faire une accolade... (D'accord, en réalité, Hibari se jeta sur l'illusionniste et entreprit de lui apprendre qu'on ne devait pas se moque de lui si en plus on était vêtu d'une robe ridicule.) Javotte et Anastasie dansaient ensemble ce qui semblait être un mélange de tango et de break-dance, une chose que les spectateurs observaient avec attention. Dans un coin, Gus dansait avec le Cocher un slow et ces deux-là semblaient plutôt gênés. Bref, tout le monde s'amusait follement, exceptée Cendrillon.

N'en pouvant plus de la chaleur que dégageaient les mains de son cavalier, elle finit par s'arracher de son étreinte mortelle et décida de s'échapper. Donc, elle sortit de la poche de sa minuscule robe sa boîte à pilules et en avala une. Aussitôt, une flamme apparut sur son front, et elle se sentit bien mieux. Fouillant à nouveau dans les replis de sa robe, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et enfila deux gants. Ensuite, elle s'envola et sortit à toute vitesse vers les coulisses, et vers sa liberté. Cependant, le Prince Charmant n'accepta pas que sa victi-cavalière s'en aille sans un mot, et attrapa au dernier moment sa main.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, évoquant tout ce qui avait été et ce qui pourrait être.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis le Prince Charmant eut un sourire sarcastique. Et envoya la frêle jeune fille dans le décor. Ceux-ci s'écoulèrent sur Cendrillon et le rideau tomba en même temps au milieu des cris d'horreurs des acteurs qui se trouvaient en plein dans le cataclysme. Mais, le Prince Charmant avait su éviter le rideau, et il se retrouva face au public, seul. Avec le même petit sourire, il leur présenta le petit gant en laine qu'il tenait à la main, et le jeta à terre en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas sang. Ce n'était pas un souvenir valable pour Xanxus si le sang de son ennemi ne le maculait pas.

La narratrice, voyant là une chance pour rependre le court du récit normalement, prit la parole.

« **Le Prince Charmant, ensorcelé par la beauté de Cendrillon, s'enferma de tristesse dans sa chambre. Entre temps, le Conseiller du Roi remarqua le gant que le Prince, dans sa déception, avait laissé à terre. Voyant l'extrême petitesse des doigts, il eut une discussion avec le Roi où il fut décidé qu'une recherche serait lancée pour retrouver la mystérieuse jeune fille du bal. Des centaines de messagers furent envoyés dans le royaume pour retrouver la danseuse qui s'était emparée du coeur du beau Prince.** »

Un bruit d'objet en porcelaine brisé se fit entendre dans les coulisses. Xanxus avait retrouvé Tsuna et continuait ce qu'il avait commencé sur scène. Et, en entendant ce que Haru venait de dire sur lui, sa fureur s'était accrue, faisant que ses flammes soient encore plus puissantes que d'habitude. Pour le plus grand malheur de Tsuna...

« **Et, le lendemain du bal, un messager vint sonner à la porte de la demeure de Cendrillon. Cependant, celle-ci, par un vil stratagème de sa Marâtre, était enfermée dans sa chambre, et sa belle-mère conservait précieusement la clef.** (_Pauvre Tsuna-san, il ne lui arrive que des malheurs..._) »

Le rideau se leva brièvement, pour dévoiler une Cendrillon en assez mauvais état et dont la robe fumait légèrement, ainsi que sa Marâtre qui l'examinait attentivement.

- Cendrillon, déclara cette dernière, les geôles sont un peu sales, notre dernier prisonnier n'a pas su mourir sans trop perdre de sang. Voudrais-tu aller nettoyer un peu les cachots ? On ne sait jamais si les messagers ne voudront pas examiner nos geôles...

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement et lentement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa Marâtre lui demandait de faire une chose pareille, ce n'était pourtant pas marqué dans le script. Cependant, elle se dirigea vers la petite cage qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la scène et entreprit de la nettoyer soigneusement. C'est alors qu'un bruit de serrure se fit entendre.

- Petite sotte, siffla perfidement la Marâtre en lui décochant un regard assassin, croyais-tu vraiment que je ne remarquerai pas la danseuse qui s'envole en plein milieu du bal ? De plus, tu as nettoyé cette cage hier soir ! Tu es tombé dans un piège ! (_Kufufu, te voir à ma merci me donne bien des idées, Tsunayoshi-kun...Attends un peu la fin du spectacle, kufufu..._)

«** Cependant, les amis de Cendrillon se mirent en route pour libérer la jeune fille. C'est ainsi que, lorsque le messager arriva avec le gant, ils entreprirent d'essayer de récupérer la clef.** » déclara Haru alors que le rideau se baissait et que des murmures et autres bruits se faisaient entendre derrière celui-ci. Ensuite, il se leva, et les spectateurs purent admirer le meilleur décor que possédait la pièce. Un morceau de carton représentant une porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait le messager à patienter du mieux qu'il pouvait, et de fausses fenêtres, où Anastasie et Javotte s'appuyaient en faisant attention pour ne rien casser. La Marâtre, qui venait d'entrer sur scène, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit, pour se retrouver avec un morceau de carton entre les doigts. La poignée venait de rendre l'âme.

- Extrême !, s'exclama le Messager en constatant que la femme face à lui avait un très mauvais caractère, vu qu'elle s'était tournée vers les coulisses et avait jeté un regard venimeux à Marmon, qui lui fit un petit sourire entendu.

- Oui, que voulez-vous ?, demanda la méchante de la pièce en se reconcentrant sur l'homme à sa porte désormais en morceaux.

- J'ai une nouvelle extrêmement importante à vous annoncer ! La jeune femme qui sache enfiler ce gant, minuscule à l'extrême, deviendra la fiancée du Prince !, répondit le Messager.

- Je vois, déclara la Marâtre en se frottant pensivement le menton. Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous amener à mes filles.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux jeunes qui discutaient avec enthousiasme sur les améliorations faites à la pièce originale, et le Messager sortit de sa manche le petit gant en laine blanche.

- Oh, s'étonna, avec tout le talent qu'elle possédait, Javotte, mon gant ! Vous me l'avez retrouvé, pyon !

- Extrême, jubila l'homme, alors essayez-le et je vous emmènerai rencontrer le Prince !

Sur ce, Javotte tendit la main et tenta d'enfiler le gant. Malheureusement, elle avait des mains d'homme et, qui plus est, ses ongles étaient longs et griffus. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne parvint à mettre que trois doigts dans le morceau de tissus.

- Tss, murmura Anastasie en s'approchant de sa soeur, normal que tu ne saches le mettre si tu es en Lion Channel.

- Si tu es si malin, pourquoi tu n'essaierai pas toi, Kaki-pii, pyon ?, rétorqua d'un ton venimeux Javotte.

- Pas besoin, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la main, j'ai mesuré ce gant et mes mains. Je ne saurai jamais le mettre. C'est pas croyable à quel point Sawada Tsunayoshi possède de petits doigts.

Entre temps, Gus venait de sortir de la poche de la vilaine Marâtre la clef. Cependant, une fois qu'elle fut hors de la poche, l'objet grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille de la Souris. Cette dernière s'étouffa en voyant que ce qu'elle pensait être une chose légère venait de se transformer en une clef gigantesque et qui pesait son poids.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudrillon, gargouilla Gus en tirant de toutes ses forces l'objet qui fit de larges striures sur le parquet de la scène, je vais vous libérer !

- Hum, Gokudera-kun, répondit la jeune captive, tu était censé me sortir de là quand ce serait au tour d'Anastasie d'enfiler le gant. Et je te signale que cela s'est déjà passé...

- En clair, simplifia la Marâtre qui s'impatientait à côté du Messager, tu es retard !

- Quoi ?, s'étouffa la souris en étant à la fois écrasée par ces révélations et la clef, mais, je me suis dépêché !

- Ben, ça n'a pas suffit, déclara Javotte en souriant face à la faute commise par l'acteur. C'est toi qui va te taper la punition !

- De quoi il parle ?, demanda Cendrillon, toujours captive dans sa cellule, à sa Marâtre.

- L'Arcobaleno nous a promis que, si notre prestation est appréciée, il nous offrirait ce que l'on désire. Et que si elle est mauvaise, nous aurions à subir une punition effroyable.

- Et, c'est quoi comme punition ?, osa dire Tsuna en voyant le profond air de désarroi et de désespoir de son Gardien de la Tempête.

- Il aura un rencard avec Lussuria et Levi, l'un à la suite de l'autre, répondit d'un ton docte Anastasie en remontant ses lunettes.

Ce fut ainsi que la pièce se termina. Gus, toujours en larmes, se jeta sur le public, espérant ainsi peut-être pouvoir échapper à son triste destin. Malheureusement pour lui, les spectateurs le portèrent et il fit le tour de la salle. D'ailleurs, quand il revint sur scène, Gokudera était livide.

On lui avait pris toutes ses armes et on les avait remplacées par des numéros de téléphone.

- Juudaime, balbutia-t-il alors en saisissant de toutes ses forces la robe de Cendrillon à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, ne vous approchez pas du public, ils sont dangereux ! J'en ai entendu certaines parler de vous, c'était effrayant ! Évitez-les tous, surtout les filles !

La jeune fille acquiesça, et saisit lentement la clef, que la souris avait fait tomber à terre, juste en dessous de sa geôle. Ensuite, elle se libéra et essaya de s'échapper à son tour. Mais elle fut plus maligne que son ami, et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Où, d'après les bruits entendus, le Prince Charmant l'avait retrouvée et devait avoir décidé de continuer ce qu'il avait laissé en suspend lors du bal.

« **Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant** » conclut la narratrice en se penchant pour mieux voir l'intérieur des coulisses. «** De plus, la Marâtre se rendit compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup le Roi, et ils se fréquentèrent pendant de longs mois, jusqu'à ce que, voyant que ses filles avaient une aventure avec le Conseiller, elle décida de quitter son souverain**. (_Mais qui a écrit cette dernière phrase? Reborn-chan, c'est toi?_) »

Puis, la narratrice se désintéressa totalement de son texte et se jeta dans les coulisses pour sauver son ''Tsuna-san et futur époux !''.

Apparut alors sur scène la Marraine qui récupéra la clef et se tourna vers le public.

- Suite à quelques problèmes pyrotechniques, Cendrillon se voit dans l'incapacité de continuer, nous vous prions de nous excuser. Cependant, nous avons réussis à trouver un remplaçant. Veuillez l'applaudir !

Le public, se voyant menacer par un Arcobaleno armé, obtempéra, et le rideau se leva à nouveau pour leur montrer une belle scène de mariage.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme, fit d'un ton ému le curé -joué par Lussuria-.

- Tch, fit le Prince Charmant en se penchant vers sa nouvelle épouse, si je l'embrasse, vous me laisserez tuer Sawada ?

- Il y a des chances, répondit la Marraine en haussant les épaules.

Le Prince médita un peu sur la déclaration de la Fée et se décida. Il se pencha lentement vers Cendrillon et lui souleva le voile. Sous celui-ci, une face terrifiée et sur le point de vomir apparut.

Le jeune Lambo, tout de même âgé de seize ans, semblait sur le point de rejoindre ses ancêtres. Et, le Bovino ne pouvait que féliciter le Vongola Decimo pour supporter chaque année ces pièces de théâtre.

Dans les coulisses, Tsuna pensait la même chose. Et était mortifié de savoir qu'il devait encore participer à d'autres pièces avant d'être libéré de cette horreur. Gémissant d'horreur, le garçon essaya d'ignorer le fait que Ryohei était occupé à la fois, à le soigner, et à apprendre ses lignes pour la pièce suivante.

* * *

Dans un coin très sombre des coulisses, Gokudera se balançait lentement, en position foetale et entouré d'une aura dépressive.

- Noon, tout mais pas ça, pleurait-il en serrant compulsivement un morceau de bois, seul rescapé des décors de Blanche-Neige.

- Oooh, souffla alors la voix tant redoutée, mais que vois-je ! Mon cavalier !

- Arrière, démon, arrière !, hurla totalement paniqué le fumeur en agitant en tout sens son morceau de bois, reconverti en pieu.

- Voyons, Gokudera, fit Lussuria avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fil des secondes, Ne me dit pas que tu crois encore au contes... De plus, je te promets de ne pas trop t'amocher !

Et, Gokudera fondit en larmes en constatant qu'il était seul face à l'homme le plus terrifiant au monde.

* * *

À l'opposé de la pièce, Tsuna frissonna et pria pour que son ami s'en sorte. Puis, il se concentra à nouveau sur les problèmes qui allaient bientôt lui tomber dessus. Mukuro s'approchait.

- Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, fit l'illusionniste avec un grand sourire, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que je t'avais promis avant... Suis-moi, il est temps que je t'enlèves cette robe.

Et le jeune Vongola Decimo cria comme une fille tout en s'enfuyant de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Voilà, comme promis, j'ai écrit la suite. ^^ Et qui veut un autre chapitre?**

**Une suggestion pour la suite ? laure59, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai le Roi Lion, (à ma sauce) ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Incroyable, j'ai atteint les 8 000 mots avec ce texte ! Bref, rien d'autre d'important à dire -_-"  
Sauf, peut-être, le fait que j'ai tardé deux semaines à vous publier ce chapitre...  
Alors, ce chapitre est dédié à Laure59 et à Akatsuki Akisa, qui ont été les premières à demander un des classiques.

Juste pour dire, j'ai écouté la bande-son originale pendant l'écriture, donc, cela explique certains petits délires qui m'ont pris pour les chansons...

* * *

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien déroulé. Dans les grandes lignes. La Varia n'avait sorti que quelques jurons et Gokudera n'avait toujours pas enflammé le public. Dans tous les sens. Et, Gokudera avait sut postposer le rendez-vous jusqu'à la fin de la pièce. Inutile de vous dire qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde de faire tous les classiques Disney. Et le plus lentement possible.

Bref, tous les acteurs étaient présents, même Irie et Squalo qui venaient de revenir en vitesse des urgences, et étaient tous volontaires pour continuer le spectacle. (Non, le fait que Reborn les ait menacé avec Leon n'a pas aidé les acteurs a augmenter leur motivation...)

- Tout le monde en scène, hurla alors l'Arcobaleno en agitant ses petites mains pour montrer à tous leurs emplacement correct sur l'estrade.

Tsuna déglutit nerveusement et se mit à chipoter aux petites oreilles qui venaient d'apparaître sur sa tête, cadeau de Marmon qui avait été très bien payé pour cette pièce. Il commençait peu à peu à se demander si Reborn n'allait pas lui réserver une petite surprise au long de la pièce. Le petit sourire qu'affichait son tuteur commençait à le rendre vraiment nerveux.

Cependant, l'adolescent s'avança à son tour sur scène et vida ses pensées. Désormais, il se concentrerais sur le paquet de feuilles, trois fois l'épaisseur de son dictionnaire de poche, qui était son script.

Les spectateurs se mirent à chuchoter follement en voyant que l'orchestre se mettait à jouer un air familier. Et que le rideau était toujours baissé. Ensuite, ils levèrent tous les yeux en voyant une hirondelle entourée de flammes bleues qui traversa la pièce entière et fit tomber une pluie de prospectus. Surpris et ravis par la mise en scène, ils saisirent tous une feuille et en lurent le contenu.

**Le Roi Lion**

**Simba :** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Mufasa :** Lussuria

**Scar :** Xanxus

**Nala :** Ken

**Zazou :** Levi-a-Than

**Hyène n°1 :** Belphégor

**Hyène n°2 :** Rokudo Mukuro

**Timon :** Gokudera Hayato

**Pumba :** Sasagawa Ryohei

**Rafiki** : Marmon

**Spécial guest : Eléphant **: Dino

- Hiii desu~ !, s'écria Haru en réapparaissant sur scène, je serais à nouveau votre narratrice, il semblerait que les lecteurs m'aiment bien ! Donc, nous allons vous montrer le Roi Lion, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

Sur ces paroles, le rideau se leva et Haru se jeta sur l'orchestre pour ne pas se trouver dans le chemin de son Tsuna-san.

Le décor montrait une grande étendue, et selon les pots de fleurs disposés à travers la scène, cela devait suggérer la savane. De plus, tous les acteurs se trouvaient sur scène et entouraient une immense colonne de bancs superposés pour représenter, sans doute, le monolithe de pierre des lions.

Dessus, un adolescent s'avança, poussé par un adulte qui rayonnait de joie d'être à nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs. Tsuna déglutit bruyamment en constatant que les bancs ne tenaient que par un fil et qu'ils pourraient tomber à n'importe quel moment. Donc, il avança à petits pas prudents sur la surface. Arrivé au bout, il eut un soupir de soulagement, qui se changea bien vite en un gémissement d'horreur. Son ''père'' venait d'arriver à son tour, faisant chanceler dangereusement la tour.

- Simba, murmura Mufasa d'un air épanoui en tendant les bras pour le prendre.

- ...

Tsuna remercia du fond du coeur le scénariste, alias Gokudera, qui avait préféré que son personnage ne parle pas pendant les premières scènes. Ainsi, le public ne remarquerait pas à quel point sa voix chavirait quand il était effrayé. Et Lussuria lui donnait la chair de poule rien qu'en entendant son nom.

- Mon fils, continua avec le même ton Mufasa, viens, je vais te présenter à notre royaume !

Et, il prit le lionceau, qui faisait tout de même une cinquantaine de kilos à tout casser, dans ses bras pour l'apporter au sage babouin qui l'attendait au bout de la colonne de bancs. Ce dernier fit les gros yeux, du moins dut le faire, puisque personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se cachait sous sa motte de poils. Et soupira de désespoir en saisissant le bébé. Par miracle, il sut porter le lionceau, qui faisait environ quatre fois sa taille, et le présenta au public et aux acteurs.

À ce moment-là, Haru saisit son micro pour le lancer à un éléphant qui traînait dans un coin pour qu'il chante.

«** C'est l'histoire de la viiiie~ le cycle éterneeel~** » chanta d'une jolie voix Dino qui secouait en tous sens sa trompe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la détache, vu les mouvements brusques qu'il faisait. Selon le cri outragé qui venait des coulisses, la trompe avait rencontré le visage, encore endommagé, de Squalo. Le chantuer ne s'en soucia guère et continua à chanter.

Tous les animaux présents s'inclinèrent. Ce qui donna quelques scènes cocasses.

* * *

- Xanxus, bâtard, gronda Timon, inclines-toi devant le Juudaime !

- Tch, fit Scar en jouant parfaitement son rôle, je ne m'inclinerai pas face à un déchet !

Aussitôt, un combat éclata entre les deux animaux, et comme c'était très prévisible, le lion déchu s'en alla en laissant derrière lui un suricate cuit à point.

- Ces cornes pèsent à l'extrême ! Je n'arrive pas à voir !, s'écria Pumba.

- Kufufu, ricana alors une des Hyènes, normal, si tu les poses sur tes yeux...

* * *

Cependant, tous se tinrent plus ou moins calmes et levèrent les yeux pour admirer leur futur souverain. (Tch, fit Scar en constatant que toutes les femmes présentes dans la pièce bavaient d'admiration face au joli minois de Simba). Et, cela arriva. Bel ouvrit la bouche.

- Ushishishi, je viens de parler avec le producteur, il va y avoir une réduction de budget pour toi, Marmon !

La réaction fut immédiate, le bébé se tourna, ou plutôt se pencha vers la Hyène, et le dévisagea pour voir s'il mentait. Puis, ses lèvres se plissèrent en constatant que le blond disait la vérité.

- D'accord, dit-il de sa voix atone.

Il lâcha sur le champs le pauvre Simba qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et fit une chute assez longue pour atterrir sur l'éléphant chanteur. Donnant ainsi un nouvel air à la chanson, qui n'avait pas cessé malgré toutes les interactions entre les acteurs.

« **C'est le cercle de la viiii~argh ! **»

Le rideau se baissa, empêchant les spectateurs de continuer à admirer l'éléphant qui se démenait sous Simba. La suite fut derrière les morceaux de toile rouge, mais les spectateurs purent deviner, d'après les cris indignés provenant de la scène, que Timon n'avait pas supporté que le lionceau soit touché par un ''blond balourd et incapable de chanter !''. "Et lâches les fesses du Juudaime !"

Quand le rideau se leva, ce fut pour dévoiler Scar, qui gisait, confortablement installé sur un trône, probablement celui de la pièce Cendrillon, et sirotait son verre de cognac. Arriva alors Simba, qui avait bien grandi, si on veut... Les deux lions discutèrent quelque secondes et, comme toutes les phrases étaient inaudibles pour la majorité des spectateurs, un immense écran blanc apparu, où les sous-titres s'inscrivirent au fur et à mesure que les deux acteurs parlaient.

- O-ooncle Scar, gémit Simba qui semblait sur le point de s'oublier, je suis venu...

- Pour mourir ?, demanda le plus âgé en faisant luire ses fusils.

- N-non !, répondit plus fort le jeune, je suis venu pour te dire que...

- Si ce que tu dis ne me plais pas, déchet, je te carbonise.

- Rien !, s'écria alors le lionceau, je ne voulais rien te dire ! Au revoir, je vais au cimetière des éléphants.

- Tu m'as fait perdre du temps, constata calmement Scar en se levant lentement. Prépares-toi à mourir, déchet.

Et le rideau se baissa. À nouveau sous les cris de pure douleur de Tsuna.

Tsuna se demandait que faire. Face à lui, se trouvait celle qui était supposée être sa fiancée dans la pièce. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à articuler une seule phrase face à celle-ci.

- Donc, demanda Nala en se penchant pour mieux le regarder, que me veux-tu Simba ? (_Pfff, tu fumes, petit Vongola, pyon !_)

- Je... (_Je ne fumes pas, c'est juste que Xanxus ne m'a pas raté tout-à-l'heure..._) Je...

Entra alors sur scène Zazou, qui fut hué de toutes pars. Ou ce fut sans doute pour le base balleur, déguisé en girafe et tous les autres acteurs venus pour faire les rôles secondaires de la pièce.

- Ooh, s'exclama l'oiseau en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre à travers les cris d'admiration provenant du public, regardez-moi ces deux-là...

Le bruit était tel que tout fut inaudible. Cependant, un léger ''mordre à mort'' sut se faire entendre depuis les coulisses et, malgré le fait que les fangirls aient persisté dans leurs exploits vocaux, elles finirent par se taire. Sans doute convaincues par les mots inscrits sur le tableau blanc, toujours présent sur scène. Le fait qu'Hibari morde à mort après le spectacle toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblait avoir fait de l'effet sur leur imagination fertile.

- Ooh, reprit plus sereinement Zazou, regardez-moi ces deux-là, on dirait bien que la petite graine de l'amour flamboie dans la savane ! Vos parents vont être transportés en apprenant vos épousailles !

- Épou... épousailles ? Avec lui ? Je veux dire, avec elle ? , demanda, l'air horrifié Simba en regardant du coin de l'oeil sa compagne.

Nala en profita pour se gratter négligemment l'oreille. Comme le ferait un chien. Le lionceau réprouva un frisson de pur dégoût et entreprit de se remémorer le script pour savoir s'il y avait une scène de baiser. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à celui-là. Vu les dent pointues, non, aiguisées avec soin, de Nala, Simba craignait un peu pour sa vie.

- Un jour, tous les deux, vous vous marierez, ajouta Zazou pur enfoncer le clou, vous vous bécoterez comme de jeunes amoureux et perpétuerez la noble famille.

Le visage blême, Sima s'assit lentement sur le sol. Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il ne pouvait tenir debout. Des spasmes de pure horreur le secouèrent quand il se rappela du calvaire qu'avaient enduré Irie et Lambo. Quoique ce dernier ne serait traumatisé que dans une dizaine d'années.

Puis, comme Reborn avait vu à quel point il était dur pour son élève de reprendre la pièce au sérieux,tant il était occupé à se morfondre sur son sort, le rideau se baissa, sans prévenir. D'ailleurs, selon les cris d'horreurs provenant de celui-ci, Nala n'avait pas aimé ce changement brusque de décor, et avait encastré Simba dans celui-ci.

Quand le rideau se leva, pour l'énième fois de la soirée, ce fut pour révéler un Simba, en meilleur état qu'avant, et qui portait un petit micro. Et, derrière,le lionceau, se tenaient tous les acteurs, prêts à faire la chorégraphie prévue.. Avec un bref petit signe de la part de l'acteur, l'orchestre se mit à jouer, et le garçon à chanter.

« **Je voudrais déjà être roi~** » Tout allait bien jusque là. Sauf pour un petit imprévu. Nala se mit à chanter à son tour.

Comme les spectateurs pouvaient très bien s'en rappeler, Nala, ou plutôt son acteur, chantait très mal. Il suffisait pour cela de se remettre à l'esprit le charmant vacarme qu'il avait réussit à produire lors de la pièce Cendrillon. Mais, comme Mukuro tenait à tout prix à obtenir l'accord de Reborn, il intervint. Par une subtile illusion, Nala se retrouva subitement aphone, et ce fut Haru qui récolta du droit de chanter un duo avec son cher Tsuna-san.  
Bref, après un moment enchanteur, pour elle, et un moment affreux car dégoulinant de mièvrerie, pour les spectateurs, le rideau se baissa, et se releva pour présenter les deux lionceaux dans un décor assez flou.  
La menace de réduction de budget avait forcé Marmon à changé sa manière de faire les décors. Bref, ce qui aurait dû être le menaçant cimetière des éléphants était devenu un morceau de carton de couleur délavée, qui avait fait partie de la pièce Blanche-Neige. Mais il n'en restait pas moins menaçant. On avait collé des photos de Lussuria en petite tenue sur les coins pour donner la chair de poule aux acteurs et ainsi rendre leur jeu plus réaliste.

Simba s'avança, d'une foulée féline, (il s'était entraîné en coulisse avec Bel pour améliorer sa façon de marcher. Selon les huées du public, et le regard de Mukuro, cela l'avantageait énormément), et fut rapidement suivi par Nala. Cette dernière s'était mis en Lion Channel, ce qui rendait tout de même sa foulée féline. Il est vrai que la petite lionne récolta quelques acclamations, mais elles furent bien plus modérées que celles de son compagnon. Ils discutèrent gaiement sur leur excitation concernant leur excursion dans ce cimetière, qui leur donnait réellement un peur énorme.

Donc, ils avancèrent paisiblement, Tsuna avait enfin accepté le fait que ce soit Ken qui joue sa compagne, et s'arrêtèrent devant la gigantesque dépouille d'un éléphant. Techniquement, ils auraient dû. Mais, suite aux restrictions budgétaires, le décor avait bien changé. Et ce qui aurait dû être un os énorme était en réalité la cage utilisée dans Cendrillon. Normalement, Simba aurait du entrer dedans. Mais, va savoir pourquoi, son instinct lui criait de ne pas le faire. Et, comme Reborn lui avait si bien appris, il obéit à son instinct, et poussa Nala dedans.

Bien sûr, il le regretta. Quelques secondes avant, et plusieurs heures après. Mais, au moment de l'acte, il était certain de son choix. Tout plutôt que de rentrer dans la cage.

Il avait eu raison. Il lui suffit de voir la mine ravie de Zazou en voyant la petite lionne lui atterrir dessus. D'ailleurs, l'oiseau en profita pour vérifier si l'appendice poilu qui sortait de l'arrière du pantalon de Nala était réellement une queue. Vu la mine surprise qu'afficha Zazou, ce devait être le cas.

- Majesté, déclara le volatile en se ressaisissant, vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Si jamais le Roi l'apprenait ! Partez immédiatement, avant qu'elles n'arrivent ! Vous êtes en danger !

- Quel danger ?, fit Simba avec un petit sourire supérieur de ne pas être enfermé dans la cage, je me ris du danger !

Son rire vantard fut subitement repris par une foule de rires étranges, ce qui fit que le jeune roi frissonna en se tendant, attendant les propriétaires de ces rires si agaçants, et envoûtants pour les fangirls.

Trois curieux personnages entrèrent alors sur scène. En premier, venait une Hyène, Banzaï, dont les cheveux blonds détonnaient assez étrangement avec son costume à taches brunes, ensuite, il y avait Shenzi, de la même taille et dont les cheveux sombres et mi-longs s'accordaient avec une classe très déroutante. Puis, venait Ed, la Hyène un peu simplette. Comme ce dernier personnage n'était pas si important, le staff avait décidé de le supprimer. Et, à la place de Ed, se trouvait une petite publicité volante, qui servait ainsi à remplir un peu les caisses. Car, mine de rien, les Vongola avaient besoin d'un peu d'argent. C'est la crise, même pour les mafiosi.

Donc les deux/trois Hyènes s'approchèrent des trois personnages et se mirent à les contourner tout en ricanant d'un air menaçant.

- Oya Oya, commença Shenzi en baissant la tête pour mieux observer le petit lion sans défenses, que vois-je, deux... créatures prises au piège, et un adorable lionceau. Ne me dit pas qu'en plus d'être aussi inutile, tu es également le futur Roi?

- ..., Simba ne sut répondre. Les hyènes semblaient l'effrayer au point où il en avait oublié son script. Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il était hypnotisé par la publicité volante qui se promenait sur la scène. Bref, le lionceau ne sut parler, et les hyènes continuèrent à le menacer.

- Ushishi, ricana Banzaï, le paysan du Roi, et deux boules de poils, quel festin alléchant. Si on commençait par le piaf ? Il y a une marmite dans les coulisses, ushishishi !

La pub et Shenzi hochèrent la tête et une grande marmite verte fut jetée depuis les coulisses sur scène. Sans un mot, Simba contempla comment les hyènes jetaient l'oiseau dedans et une flamme qui fut lancée, probablement un cadeau de la part de Scar qui voulait se débarrasser de Zazou.

- Alors comme ça, l'oiseau veut faire plouf dans la cocotte-moineaux ? (_Kufufu, quelle phrase ridicule..._), rit Shenzi en regardant Zazou qui hurlait sous la douleur de l'eau bouillante. (_Par contre, c'est assez divertissant, nous devrions faire cela plus souvent_!)

- Non, pas la cocotte-moineaux !, cria l'oiseau en essayant de sortir de son enfer ébouillanté.

Derrière, Banzaï rigolait à s'en étouffer et criait à tue-tête que c'était la meilleure pièce qu'il ait jamais joué.

- Eh, lança alors Simba qui avait récupéré ses esprits et sa mémoire, laissez-le tranquille et prenez-vous en à quelqu'un de votre taille ! (_Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi..._)

- Tu es jaloux ? (_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsunayoshi-kun, même si je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses, je veux bien te les faire toutes, mais à la fin du spectacle._ _Kufufu_ ), demanda d'un air mauvais Shenzi.

- Oups, déglutit bruyamment le lionceau en se reculant subitement pour échapper à l'étreinte que ne manquerait pas de faire la Hyène.

Il se démenait tant, qu'il finit par arriver dans le coin de la pièce où ricanait l'autre animal. Et, comme Tsuna avait toujours été très chanceux, il finit par griffer la joue de Banzaï. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et se figea pour passer lentement la main sur sa joue molestée. Simba blêmit en constatant que les doigts de son ennemi étaient couverts de sang. La Hyène se mit alors à trembler, tout comme le fit de pure terreur le lionceau, et à marmonner des choses incohérentes.

- Le sang, mon sang de Prince... Ushishishi, tuer, je vais le tuer !

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir s'il restait face à Bel, Simba décida de s'échapper. Cependant, alors qu'il allait atteindre les coulisses et s'en sortir, une petite main tenant un revolver sortit de ces dernières et tira sans hésitations sur notre héros.

Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, suite à l'impact de la balle, et se releva un peu après pour se jeter sur Banzaï en hurlant.

- Je vais finir cette pièce avec ma dernière volonté !, répétait-il sans arrêt. Pendant que Banzaï ne cessait de rire et de lancer ses couteaux.

Cela donna un effet visuel assez plaisant, vu que les fils de ce dernier lacéraient le peu de vêtements que conservait le lionceau, et que celui-ci semblait s'en soucier guère. Mais, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, principalement celles qui font autant plaisir aux fujoshis. Ainsi, l'effet de la balle de la dernière volonté s'acheva, et Simba se rétracta, de pure terreur en constatant qu'il avait passé les dernières cinq minutes à se battre au corps-à-corps contre Bel, et en petite tenue. Pour se donner une illusion de contrôle, il décida de se reconcentrer sur son script.

- Laissez-nous, gronda-t-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il voyait que Banzaï était sortit de force de la scène pour qu'il se calme, Grrrrr !

Shenzi se figea à son tour, et se tourna avec un sourire prédateur vers le lionceau.

- Oya, mais c'est qu'il miaule !, s'exclama-t-il, (_Kufufu, ce grognement était magnifique, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu me le feras à nouveau, après.._.)

Et, pendant que Simba se jurait de ne plus jamais grogner de toutes sa vie, une silhouette gigantesque se jeta sur les Hyènes restantes, à savoir Shenzi et la publicité qui semblait dotée de vie.

- Mon fils, gémit Mufasa d'un ton théâtral, ne touchez pas à mon fils, la chair de ma chair ! Si quelqu'un doit lui faire des choses pas très catholiques, ce sera moi, son père !

Le teint de Simba, malgré tout le maquillage qui le recouvrait, devint subitement vert. Et un vert très visible.

Mukuro, en preux chevalier qu'il était, défendit la vertu de sa princesse.

- Kufufu, bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide, ce serait un terrible traumatisme pour notre petit chaton, il serait traumatisé à vie par ce fait ! Il vaut mieux pour lui que ce soit son ennemi juré qui lui fasse ces choses si peu catholiques !

Mufasa hoqueta d'indignation tandis que son fils, atterré par de telles paroles, s'appuyait de toutes ses forces contre la cage, où se trouvait toujours prisonnière Nala. Bien mal lui en prit, puisque cette dernière se jeta contre les barreaux en grondant. Être emprisonnée semblait lui avoir rappelé bien des souvenirs de son séjour dans la prison des Vendicare. Et, pendant que Simba tentait de toutes ses forces de se détacher des serres de Nala, Shenzi faisait la même chose avec Mufasa.

Contrairement au script, ce fut la Hyène qui gagna, et le lion fut jeté dans un coin, délirant dans les illusions que lui avait jetée cette première. Ensuite, Shenzi s'approcha du lionceau, qui avait enfin sut retirer les griffes de Nala. (Après tout, il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon en mauvais état, et les mains de Ken étaient très pointues) Voyant l'air ravi et secrètement entendu de Shenzi, Simba comprit qu'elle s'était alliée avec Nala pour le faire souffrir.

Shenzi s'approcha et saisit tendrement la patte du lionceau. La hyène se pencha et lui chuchota d'un ton énamouré quelque chose. Aussitôt, le félin blanchit et nia frénétiquement. Et, alors que Shenzi allait embrasser, ou semblait sur le point de faire ça, Simba, Reborn réagit, et fit tomber le rideau.

Ce dernier ne se baissa pas comme les spectateurs en avaient l'habitude, il tomba réellement sur les deux acteurs, et Nala, et les écrasa. Parce que, mine de rien, le velours et le brocart peuvent peser très lourd. Haru monta alors sur scène, évitant les quelques dépouilles qui jonchaient le sol, parce que le rideau était également tombé sur l'orchestre, et les membres de cette dernière avaient essayé d'échapper en rampant vers la scène, sans succès...

Bref, Haru monta sur scène et prit la parole.

« **Mufasa vainquit les Hyènes, et sauva Simba (**_Ouais, Tsuna-san était trop mignon, habillé comme ça !_**) Ensuite, sur le chemin du retour, il l'emmena dans un coin de la savane assez reculé, et lui fit des choses assez... **(_Hahi, je ne peux pas dire ça ! Tsuna-san ne ferait jamais ça ! Ou alors, il le ferait, mais avec quelqu'un bien plus mignon ! Comme moi, hahi !_) **Et lui expliqua que les étoiles étaient en réalité tous les monarques décédés et que, quand lui serait mort, il le surveillerait de près, à n'importe quel moment, surtout les plus chauds, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire salace.** »

Reborn, constatant que ses acteurs avaient besoin d'une pause, décida d'annoncer aux spectateurs qu'une entracte se déroulerait pendant la prochaine demie-heure.

* * *

Dans les coulisses, tout se passait dans une ambiance bien différente à celle du bar où se prélassaient les spectateurs. Dans un coin sombre, mais avec une lumière tamisée, Xanxus était activement encouragé par Reborn pour se mettre dans la peau de son personnage.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile, déclarait l'Arcobaleno en faisant un signe discret à son complice, Marmon, tu possède déjà des points communs avec Scar. Déjà, vous avez tous deux les cheveux noirs. Ensuite, vous avez tous une manière unique de parler. (_Quoique, Scar utilise le sarcasme, et toi les insultes_.) Vous voulez tous deux prendre le pouvoir ! Si ce n'est pas un énorme point commun !

- Tch, fit sobrement Xanxus.

- Et, ajouta rapidement Reborn en voyant que Marmon avait versé une substance inconnue dans le verre de bourbon que buvait le Boss de la Varia de temps à autres, c'est une chance pour t'entraîner pour le meurtre de Tsuna ! Dans la prochaine scène, tu vas devoir tuer Mufasa, le Boss des lions, c'est un bon moyen pour te faire la main, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que Lussuria est Tsuna, ou ton père, comme tu veux.

Xanxus sourit en entendant ces mots, et Reborn s'en alla, satisfait de la tournure des choses. Désormais, Scar était dans un état second, et sortirait son meilleur jeu d'acteur.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Tsuna déprimait en se rappelant ce que lui avait glissé Mukuro à l'oreille auparavant. Le petit bru commençait à se demander s'il arriverait à voir son premier rendez-vous avec Kyoko sans avoir perdu sa virginité auparavant.

Selon lui, c'était impossible, vu la cour sans relâche que lui faisait son Gardien de la Brume. Quoique, songea un moment avec espoir le malheureux, peut-être s'il restait toujours à côté de Hibari, il saurait s'en sortir. Après tout, si Mukuro était occupé à se battre contre son ennemi, il ne pourrait pas lui faire toutes les choses qu'il lui avait promises sur scène.

Soupirant de soulagement, Tsuna se décida à coller son Gardien du Nuage. Cependant, il avait oublié un fait important. Ce dernier n'aimait pas qu'on le suive.  
Encore moins quand c'était un herbivore inutile et bavard.

Dix minutes après, Tsuna se retrouva à nouveau dans son coin à désespérer. Désormais, il aurait à éviter les avances de Mukuro, et celles d'Hibari. Ce dernier semblait avoir apprécié son déguisement de lionceau, ainsi que les oreilles et le long appendice qui sortait des fesses du petit chatain. Et il savait rudement bien utiliser ses menottes.

Gokudera, pendant, ce temps, s'entraînait avec application, pour ne plus jamais faire d'erreurs sur scène. Il avait déjà un rendez-vous avec Lussuria, il ne comptait pas en ajouter un autre. Il apprenait donc son texte sur le bout de ses doigts, gêné par Yamamoto qui s'échauffait devant lui. Ce dernier, stressé par tout ces évènements, avait décidé de s'entraîner, comme au base ball, pour récupérer son calme légendaire. Ce qui donnait un tableau assez intéressant, vu que l'épéiste était devenu mortellement sérieux. Ainsi, lorsque Gokudera, profondément agacé par le raffut que produisait le Gardien de la Pluie, lança une de ces célèbres bombes, qu'il avait dénichée dans son sac, vu que les spectatrices lui avaient piqué son autre stock, Yamamoto réagit.

Il frappa violemment, avec le morceau de carton qu'il utilisait en guise de batte, le petit bâton de dynamite et l'envoya voler dans un coin sombre des coulisses. Une détonation retentit, accompagnée par un cri très familier. Yamamoto contempla d'un air désolé son morceau de carton, anciennement un des décors de Cendrillon, désormais cassé en deux, et Hibari qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un air furibond.

Entre deux coups de tonfa, le base balleur put entendre grommeler le Préfet « Tout Herbivore qui interrompra le Comité de Discipline lors d'un moment de la plus grande importance sera mordu à mort »

Sans trop y comprendre quelque chose, Yamamoto sourit gaiement et commença un petit footing dans les coulisses pour éviter le courroux d'Hibari, en chemin, il fut rejoint par Ryohei, qui voulait évacuer tout son bonheur de participer à une chose si extrême.

-Yamamoto, déclara ce dernier d'un ton solennel alors qu'ils entamaient leurs troisième tour de piste, Aide-moi à l'extrême ! J'ai oublié un nom à l'extrême !

-Ma ma, répondit joyeusement l'autre en allongeant ses foulées, Ce ne doit pas être si important ! Si tu l'as vraiment oublié, tu n'as qu'à l'inventer sur place, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, Sempaï !

Ryohei hocha la tête avec fougue.

- Exactement, renchérit-il avec énergie, tu as raison à l'extrême ! Ce sont les types aussi extrêmes que toi dont le club de boxe a besoin !

Alors que Yamamoto niait à nouveau son entrée dans le club de boxe, ils passèrent devant un curieux spectacle. Squalo et Irie, ramenés de force du service des urgences de l'hôpital de Namimori, étaient postés devant Lussuria, qui minaudait avec bonheur devant les deux garçons.

- Squ-chan, disait-il d'une voix sucrée, tu es tout cassé, viens dans les bras de Mama Luss ! Je vais te guérir avec un bon câlin, quoique, ne sois pas trop dur, j'ai rendez-vous avec le petit Goku-chi !

Comme Squalo avait toujours sa mâchoire cassée, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, et encore moins hurler sur cet abruti de Lussuria. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en avait perdu ses facultés motrices. Il se montra d'ailleurs si persuasif que Lussuria ferma son clapet. Pendant cinq minutes, un record de la part du Gardien du Soleil de la Varia.

Pendant ce temps, Irie se tenait le ventre, transpercé par de violentes crampes. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir le coup. Face à lui, Lussuria lui jetait de temps à autres des oeillades énamourées et se lécha les lèvres avec délice.

- Tu embrasses comme un Dieu, mon petit Apollon roux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille quand ce fut au tour de Shoichi de passer pour se faire guérir par le terrifiant tueur.

Le rouquin tomba alors dans les pommes. Craignant néanmoins pour sa santé mentale. Lussuria semblait s'être réellement entiché de lui.

Entre temps, Reborn fut satisfait de l'état des troupes. Ils avaient tous retrouvés le bon état d'esprit. Excepté Tsuna qui continuait à broyer du noir tout en remerciant tout les dieux existants pour avoir empêché Hibari de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avant.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre, les spectateurs s'installaient et discutaient entre eux de la façon dont les filles présentes dans le public avaient réagis à chaque apparition d'un des acteurs. Cependant, ils arrêtèrent bien vite de discuter sur ce sujet si intéressant pour se concentrer sur la scène. Le rideau venait de se lever et dévoilait un décor qui, pour une fois, était plus que valable. Une illusion magistrale avait été utilisée pour représenter le ravin où Mufasa allait perdre la vie. Après tout, Marmon avait été plus que satisfait d'apprendre que Lussuria devrait faire une chute immense et s'écraser au sol. Donc, l'Arcobaleno avait décidé de créer un véritable ravin, pour que l'homme fasse une chute longue et douloureuse. Marmon lui en voulait toujours pour la soirée thalasso qu'avait organisé Lussuria pour toute la Varia, et en puisant dans leur caisse commune.

Donc, les spectateurs purent admirer la qualité du décor alors que Simba entrait sur scène, impressionné également par la taille du ravin. Guidé par Scar, qui traînait un peu la patte suite à l'ingestion d'une substance étrange, les deux lions se dirigèrent vers un petit arbrisseau qui poussait réellement dans le ravin.

- Oncle Scar, demanda alors Simba, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Ton père te réserve une grande surprise, gronda Scar.

À vrai dire, il ne dit rien, excepté ''Tch'', mais les doublages étant ce qu'ils étaient, ce fut Reborn qui fit la voix de Scar.

- Ah bon, et quoi donc ?, demanda à nouveau Simba, rassuré que son oncle ne réagisse absolument pas.

- Non, non, c'est un secret, tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Quelque chose à propos de chose qui t'étaient destinées et pas très catholiques.

Scar s'en alla, grimpant sur le ravin. Et comme c'était un lion assez paresseux, il utilisa l'impulsion de ses armes pour monter au que son neveux restait, nerveusement, sur son rocher à côté de l'arbre. Subitement, une rumeur sourde se fit entendre, et un troupeau de véritables gnous déboula sur scène. Marmon s'était véritablement lâché. Ensuite, Mufasa arriva, il évita adroitement les sabots des animaux et atteignit le rocher où gisait Simba, terrifié de voir à quel point Marmon voulait en finir avec Lussuria. Ce dernier saisit le lionceau par la peau du cou, récoltant un "Aïe" bruyant, et le jeta par dessus son épaule, ensuite, Mufasa grimpa autant qu'il pouvait pour poser son fils dans un endroit où les gnous ne pourraient le tuer.

* * *

Reborn se pencha vers Marmon.

- Vas-y, tu peux te lâcher, lui glissa-t-il d'un ton entendu.

- Inutile de me le redire, répondit l'autre Arcobaleno en se concentrant sur ses illusions.

* * *

Mais, juste au moment où le lion allait se mettre à son tour en sécurité, un des gnous se détaché du régiment et courut délibérément vers Mufasa. Et l'antilope saisit l'arrière-train du félidé pour le traîner dans la dangereuse débandade de la gorge du ravin. Curieusement, l'équidé en profita pour traîner le lion dans la poussière, Mufasa récolta ainsi un sérieux lots de blessures.

Mais il sut échapper à l'étreinte mortelle du gnou, et se jeta de toutes ses forces contre un des murs du ravin. Normalement, cela aurait suffit, avec les décors utilisés, mais comme Marmon avait mis la main à la pâte, le lion ne sut atteindre le sommet, et dut se jeter à nouveau en une tentative désespérée. Il y arriva à la cinquième, et ce fut un Mufasa ensanglanté et édenté, que Scar contempla.

- Scar, mon frère, implora le roi en grattant le sol pour avoir une meilleure adhérence. Comme c'était de la véritable pierre, il ruina sa manucure, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri horrifié.

Scar en profita pour en placer une. Même si ce fut Bel qui chaparda le micro du doublage pour prendre la parole.

- Ces genres de dommages sont permanents pour les ongles, tu ne seras plus jamais élu comme étant le tueur à la meilleure manucure de l'année !

Les yeux de Mufasa s'élargirent d'horreur, ne croyant pas ce que son frère venait de lui révéler.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas toi, comment oses-tu ?

* * *

Reborn sourit, tout allait à la perfection.

- Vas-y, retires l'effet du somnifère et fais-lui croire que c'est quelqu'un qu'il déteste.

Marmon hocha sobrement la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Lussuria allait regretter cette journée thalasso.

* * *

Scar ouvrit subitement ses yeux et prit une grange bouffée d'air, comme s'il venait de passer les dernières minutes sous l'eau.

- Scar ?, demanda d'un ton suppliant Mufasa, aides-moi !

Scar le regarda avec dégoût.

- Comme si j'allais aider un déchet tel que toi, déclara-t-il avec classe.

Sur ce, il fit rougir ses poings, et saisit ses fusils. Les balles partirent, faisant lâcher prise à son frère qui tomba à nouveau au milieu de la mêlée de gnous.

Pour être sûr que le roi soit mort, Scar tira à plusieurs reprises dans le tas, touchant malencontreusement Mufasa et Simba, qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Ce dernier se dirigea prudemment vers la dépouille de Mufasa. Pendant que le lionceau descendait, un autre arrivage de gnous arriva sur scène et écrasa ce qui restait du roi. Fait étrange, les équidés s'étaient mis en file indienne et passèrent sur le corps de Mufasa un à un. Et quand ils eurent finis, ils recommencèrent. Enfin, quand Simba rejoignit son père, il s'accroupit à côté de celui-ci et saisit un bâton, vestige de l'arbrisseau qui n'avait pas survécu à la débandade, pour toucher Mufasa.

- Papa, demanda d'une voix tremblante Simba, tu es vivant ? (_Pitié, ne bouges pas, ne respires même pas!_)

Le lion au sol ne bougea pas, comme le craignait tant son fils.

- Papa, pleura Simba, ne me laisses pas seul !

Tsuna se figea. Lussuria ne respirait plus. Et du sang sortait de plusieurs endroits de son costume. Scar s'approcha à son tour et contempla ce qui avait été son frère.

- Tch, fit-il en tirant sur la dépouille une nouvelle balle enflammée, les déchets doivent être carbonisés. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, déchet, ajouta Scar en se tournant vers Simba, ses fusils flamboyant d'une lueur menaçante.

Simba acquiesça distraitement, notant dans un coin de sa tête qui ne soit pas pétrifié par la peur, que Xanxus était en fait un écologiste refoulé.

Le rideau se baissa, sur la scène familière de Scar bottant le cul de Simba.

* * *

- Merde, déclara Reborn en oubliant son savoir-vivre, Lussuria est mort, et Ryohei est occupé à le guérir, et nous avons besoin de lui pour jouer Pumba !

Subitement, il eut l'illumination. Son regard changea, passant de machiavélique à sournois, méchant et machiavélique. Il avait l'acteur parfait pour ce rôle.

* * *

Le rideau se leva, montrant le jeune Simba, couché au milieu d'un tas de cartons signifiant sans doute un désert. Marmon avait cessé de sortir le grand jeu, vu qu'il avait enfin eut le plaisir de tuer Lussuria.

Furent jetés sur scène Timon et Pumba. Ce dernier était joué par un adolescent portant de petites cornes et une chemise très reconnaissable.

- Que vois-je, s'écria Timon, une boule de poil à moitié morte ! (_Juudaime, accrochez-vous ! Je vais vous sauver !_)

- ..., Pumba n'étant absolument pas au courant de son texte ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

- (_Stupide vache_) Prenons-le en tant que lion domestique !, ajouta Timon en saisissant le corps perclus de frissons et de bleus suite au passage de Xanxus.

* * *

Marmon se dirigea vers Reborn, un air profondément désolé sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda ce dernier, Un problème ? La Bourse a de nouveau des problèmes ?

- Pire, répondit Viper, Lussuria a ressuscité !

- Je vois, déclara Reborn en se frottant pensivement le menton, Alors, nous allons récupérer l'acteur pour Pumba.

* * *

Le rideau se leva à nouveau, pour montrer le jeune Simba accompagné par Timon et Pumba. Ce dernier avait changé de morphologie, ainsi que de couleur de cheveux.

Le suricate et le phacochère discutait gaiement avec le lionceau.

- Ainsi, tu vivais avec les lions, dit Timon, (_Même si, je le savais depuis le début de la pièce..._)

- Oh, s'exclama Pumba d'une voix forte, alors tu dois connaître le Roi Mustafa !

Voyant les regards interloqués des deux autres, le phacochère comprit qu'il s'était trompé quelque part dans sa phrase.

- Je vais le refaire à l'extrême, assura-t-il en se concentrant, Oh ! Alors tu dois connaître le roi Mousse-ta-face !

Timon eut un tic nerveux. Alors qu'il avait appris son texte sur le bouts des doigts, voilà que ce boxeur analphabète était incapable de réciter le sien.

Le rideau se baissa, et finit par ne plus se relever. Haru arriva alors sur le devant de la scène pour prendre la parole.

« Suite à quelques erreurs techniques, plusieurs scènes ont été coupées, notamment celles concernant Timon et Pumba. Selon ce que l'on m'a révélé, ce serait suite à une grande méfiance vis-a-vis de leurs talents d'acteurs.** Donc**, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, **Simba vécu pendant un certain temps avec ces deux curieux personnages, pendant que Scar annonçait aux lionnes la mort du roi, ainsi que celle de Simba**. »

Le rideau se leva alors pour montrer un visage familier. Nala, toujours aussi charmante, était dans un coin de la pièce et reniflait avec suspicion un pan du décor. Simba entra et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- (_Pas lui à nouveau _!), commença-t-il d'un ton geignard, Nala, quel plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps !

- Pff, soupira cette dernière, (_Je ne fais que ça pour Mukuro-sama, pyon _!) Simba, tu dois revenir pour chasser Scar !

Ensuite, la lionne se pétrifia. Un long moment se passa avant que Simba ne prenne la parole.

- C'est toujours à toi de parler, dit-il très bas.

Trop bas, vu que Nala n'entendit rien.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien compris !

- Je dis, fit bien plus fort Simba, que c'est toujours à toi de parler !

- Ah, fit avec intelligence la lionne. Ben, heu...

Heureusement, le reste des acteurs, sachant que cela finirait par se passer, intervint. Timon et Pumba, finalement utilisés, entrèrent sur scène, et après quelques phrases disant à quel point ils étaient désolés à l'extrême que Simba se soit trouvé une petite amie aussi débile et qui ne le mérite absolument pas, ils ouvrirent la bouche pour chanter.

« **L'amour brille sous les étoiles**, chanta d'une jolie voix Gokudera, étonnant tout ceux qui pensaient qu'il n'était capable de sortir que des insultes. **D'une étrange lumière~ **»

« **La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie**, continua Pumba, dont l'acteur avait les cheveux qui fumaient, **vit un moment _EXTRÊME_ ~** »

Un bruit de gifle retentit quand Pumba finit sa phrase, c'était Timon qui n'avait pu supporter son dernier mot.

- Bien sûr, il devait le dire, il doit toujours le dire, marmonnait-il en faisant les cent pas, il ne sait pas dire une foutue phrase sans ajouter un "extrême" à la noix !

Pendant ce temps, Nala s'était approchée de Simba et rôdait tout autour de lui.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle, ils m'ont dit que si jamais je te trouvait, je devais te ramener en utilisant n'importe quel moyen. Donc, ajouta-t-elle en chipotant timidement à une de ses mèches, je te propose ce deal. J'accepte de coucher avec toi, et tu me suis !

Simba déglutit. Va savoir pourquoi, dans ses souvenirs, cette partie du Roi Lion se déroulait autrement. Réagissant sans réfléchir, il s'échappa. En chemin, vu qu'il courait surplace, invention de ce cher Reborn, les autres acteurs sortirent pendant qu'un autre entrait. Ce dernier tenait une petite tasse dans sa main et vint faire la manche dans la salle. Une fois satisfait de la rançon obtenue, il rejoint Simba, qui était un peu empêtré dans sa nouvelle crinière.

- Simba, déclara sans trop s'en soucier Rafiki, tu es le futur roi. Va retrouver ton royaume, et temps qu'on y est, ramènes-moi le trésor royal.

- Tu n'étais pas d'abords censé me montrer mon père et m'enseigner qu'il vivait dans mon coeur ?, demanda le lion.

- Tu le sais déjà, pas besoin de perdre mon temps à ça, répondit le babouin.

- Pas bête, concéda Simba.

Cependant, Marmon suivait tout de même le script. Et il emmena le futur roi au devant de la scène.

- Tiens, dit-il en fouillant les poches du lion pour lui prendre son argent, regarde en haut à gauche, ça va te plaire.

Simba cligna les yeux, sans trop comprendre, mais obtempéra. À sa grande surprise, une nuée de brouillard apparut dans le coin cité. Les nuages s'amoncelèrent, jusqu'à former une rampe, où apparut une silhouette très familière.

- (_Oh non_), gémit de surprise Simba, (_Pas lui_.)

- Simba, mon fils, gazouilla celui que tous avaient cru mort, comme tu as grandi ! Ça donne encore plus à Papa envie de te faire de petites choses très intéressantes. Mais, fit-il en se rembrunissant, tu m'as oublié.

- Non, répliqua l'autre lion en luttant contre le vent.

Reborn venait d'allumer un énorme ventilateur, pour donner de l'effet à la scène. Malheureusement pour Simba, l'Arcobaleno n'avait pas dosé la puissance, et le lion devait affronter un vent très puissant.

- Tu m'as oublié, renchérit Mufasa en s'accrochant à la corde qui le maintenait dans les airs, en oubliant qui tu étais. Regardes en toi, Simba, regardes qui tu es vraiment !

Simba regarda, tout en reculant sans le vouloir, poussé par le vent qui commençait à le décoiffer réellement. Les nuages s'estompèrent, le vent les avait entraînés avec lui, et Mufasa fut entraîné à son tour. Le courant d'air était tel que la corde qui le retenait se rompit et le lion décédé décéda à nouveau, vu qu'il fit un long vol plané avant d'atterrir dans les coulisses.

- Voilà, décréta Rafiki qui volait à travers la tempête sans difficultés, maintenant que tu sais que tu dois récupérer ce qui t'appartient, va !

* * *

- Maintenant, j'y vais, fit Simba avec fougue, Timon, Pumba, Nala, suivez-moi, je vais récupérer mon royaume !

- Pas trop tôt, déclara Nala. Même si je n'ai toujours pas couché avec toi. Je m'était préparée en plus !

Ils se mirent tous à courir en slow motion, toujours au même endroit, pendant que les décor défilait, montrant aux spectateurs à quel point les animaux voyageaient. Ainsi, il y eut des photo représentant Rome, Paris, New-York et d'autres capitales connues. Enfin, le décor s'arrêta sur la pile de bancs reconnaissable entre toutes.

- Bien, déclara Simba alors que le reste de sa troupe l'entourait. Voici le plan, je me charge de Scar, Nala, tu prends toutes les lionnes et vous exterminez les Hyènes, il n'y en a que trois, deux si on ne compte pas la publicité. Timon, prends ce déguisement de vahiné et danse pour distraire le public pendant qu'on installe les décors, le rideau vient de casser.

Ils obtempérèrent, et Timon se retrouva avec une petite jupe de vahiné à danser pour séduire le regard des spectateurs. Cela marcha, vu qu'il y eut une émeute. Pendant que Nala allait dans les coulisses pour prévenir le reste des acteurs qu'ils devaient aller sur scène. Squalo, qui ne jouait pas dans cette pièce, se chargea de la pluie, et Xanxus se posa sur son siège royal, attendant que Simba vienne.

La bataille semblait gagnée, Simba et ses alliés avaient l'effet de surprise et en profitaient. Mais, il se passa quelque chose qui changea la se déroula rapidement.

Les lionnes, guidées par Nala, changèrent de bords et devinrent les alliées des hyènes.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me battre contre Mukuro-sama, déclarait d'un ton convaincu Nala.

Et Simba se retrouva face à Scar, encerclé par les deux hyènes. Le combat fut bref. Simba n'étant pas en hyper mode, fut battu à plates coutures, et Scar devint le Roi Lion.

Le rideau se baissa à ce moment-là, Dino l'avait réparé, et tous les spectateurs regardèrent d'un air absent le morceau de tissu.

- Mais, déclara l'un d'eux, ce n'est absolument pas comme ça, le Roi Lion. Ces gars ont fait une véritable horreur de ce chef d'oeuv...

La personne ne put finir sa phrase. Reborn n'avait pas apprécié que l'on conteste son travail, et l'avait montré avec des arguments plutôt frappants.

- Bien, dit le bébé en soufflant sur Leon qui fumait un peu suite à la balle qu'il avait propulsé avant, des autres plaintes ou problèmes concernant cette pièce ?

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce expliqua assez bien au petit Hitman que non.

- Alors, fit ce dernier avec un sourire enfantin, restez pour voir la suite !

* * *

Pfiou, satisfaite d'avoir fini ce classique ^^ J'avais tant à dire que j'avais l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais ^^  
Pour le prochain, j'hésite entre Aladin ou Peter Pan, à vous de me dire lequel ^^

Donc, reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Me voilà enfin, après des semaines de dur travail, j'ai enfin su achever ce chapitre ! Comme vous le verrez, c'est Aladdin qui a gagné...  
Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de page.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le spectacle ayant fait un tabac, les Vongola durent rempiler. Et Tsuna se retrouva face au regard affamé de Mukuro qui le surveillait de près. Selon lui, par ordre de l'Arcobaleno.

- Où est Reborn ?, demanda le futur Decimo en jetant un coup d'œil dans les coulisses, je ne le vois pas.

- Tch, fit Xanxus qui n'aimait répondre à un tel déchet. Il est parti chercher un déchet.

Tsuna haussa les épaules et préféra remercier le ciel que le Boss de la Varia soit suffisamment éméché que pour en oublier leur animosité. Puis, l'adolescent observa attentivement la pièce sombre où tout les acteurs étaient réunis.

Gokudera était dans son coin et essayait d'éviter les embrassades un peu trop poussées de Lussuria. Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié l'affirmation du métis qui avait déclaré le plus honnêtement qu'il pouvait que Mufasa avait été le rôle de sa vie. « Principalement quand il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Mais, quand Tsuna vit Haru arriver avec tous les déguisements, il en oublia rapidement les autres, pour se lamenter sur lui-même. La plupart des acteurs devaient porter des pantalons larges, des sarouels selon Bianchi qui avait aidé à la confection et qui tenait à voir Reborn, et de grandes chemises, voir même des turbans avec des plumes. Le moment le plus risible fut la tête d'Hibari en constatant son déguisement.

- De tels haillons sont interdits par le Comité de Discipline, fit d'un ton intransigeant le Préfet.

Et comme Reborn n'était pas présent, personne ne sut le convaincre pour qu'il porte son déguisement. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto dut aller dans une autre salle, accompagné par les deux filles.

- Hahi, s'exclama Haru en voyant l'air interrogateur de Tsuna, c'est parce qu'il a besoin d'aide pour enfiler son costume !

Le futur parrain ne releva pas et se borna à contempler avec répugnance son propre habit. Il avait également un pantalon large à porter. Mais au contraire des autres mafieux, il y avait un haut, assez semblable à un boléro. Tsuna allait sans doute jouer un pauvre gars.

- Génial, marmonna entre ses dents l'adolescent, Quel classique allons-nous faire ?

Il le devina bien vite en voyant Marmon, vêtu du classique pantalon large, et d'un gigantesque turban qui devait trois fois sa taille, flotter vers la scène.

De l'autre côté du rideau, les spectateurs s'agitaient de plus en plus. Ils avaient pu voir l'Arcobaleno du Soleil traverser la pièce avec un petit sourire annonciateur de dangers, et cela les ravissait au plus haut point. Si bien que lorsqu'une pluie de feuillets se déclencha, ils se mirent à taper le sol des pieds et à chahuter. Dans un coin de la pièce, coincée entre deux colosses appartenant à la famille Cavallone, Kyoko se demanda si tous les joueurs de Sumo étaient ainsi. Mais elle cessa bien vite ses questions existentielles et lut rapidement le prospectus.

**Aladdin**

Le narrateur : Marmon

Aladdin: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Jasmine** :**Hibari Kyoya

Le génie: Yamamoto Takeshi

Le sultan : Gokudera Hayato

Abou : Levi-a-Than

Iago** : ?**

Jafar: Rokudo Mukuro

Rajah: Belphégor

Chameau et autres montures **:** Sasagawa Ryohei

Tapis volant** : **Gokudera Hayato

Les Gardes** :** Xanxus, Lussuria, Squalo

Un cri dans les coulisses retentit. L'un des acteurs devait sans doute avoir découvert le rôle qu'il avait obtenu. Et s'était vengé sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Cependant, les spectateurs se désintéresserent bien vite du raffut et se mirent à discuter si les Vongola allaient enfin leur sortir un classique sans le massacrer. Vu qu'il n'y avait que deux membres de la Varia jouant un rôle important, disaient certains, cela ne serait pas trop difficile.

On verra, on verra, disaient les autres avec la petite étincelle de ceux qui connaissent très bien les capacités destructives que possédait la dernière génération Vongola. Et le rideau se leva.

Le narrateur entra et chemina, tranquillement assis sur son chameau, jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Là, il donna un léger coup, récoltant un aïe indigné à l'extrême, et descendit avec grâce de sa monture. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le public et prit la parole.

- Que vois-je, des touristes ! Je vous souhaite le bonsoir. (_on est le soir ? Pourtant le soleil vient de se lever..._)Bienvenus à Agrabah, cité de la magie noire.

Un corbeau, fruit des illusions de Mukuro apparut sur scène dans un grand feu sombre qui se propagea dans la pièce sans blesser quiconque. (Bien qu'après, certaines personnes souffrirent d'un saignement de nez perpétuel. On constata alors que la fumée contenait de fortes hallucinations efficaces contre les fujoshis.)

- De l'enchantement.

Lussuria apparut sur scène, habillé d'un joli costume de danseuse orientale et se mit à faire une danse du ventre langoureuse. Plusieurs hoquets dégoutés retentirent parmi les spectateurs.  
C'étaient les fujoshis, celles qui avaient survécu aux saignements de nez, qui furent dégoutée à un tel point qu'elles durent sortir de la pièce.

- Et des plus belles marchandises du côté du Jourdain !Venez donc à ma boutique, aux saveurs des Vongola ! Vous y trouverez toutes les affaires ayant appartenu à ceux-ci ! Allant de la première dent de lait de Squalo, aux couteaux de Bel ! Ce n'est pas cher, toujours en soldes, et bien sûr, il y a une remise de 50% pour tous les fans !

Marmon s'interrompit en voyant l'air peu intéressé des spectateurs.

- Je vois, Je vois, j'ai à faire à des connaisseurs. Je vais donc vous dévoiler mes marchandises les plus précieuses... Approchez, approchez, et admirez ces photographies, toutes prises lors d'un séjour des Vongola, au complet, à un bain public. J'ai Xanxus, fit le petit marchand en évitant une boule de feu provenant des coulisses, Squalo lorsque son Boss le plaque contre un des paravents, et, pour celles ou ceux qui préfèrent les jeunes, j'ai également Hibari et Mukuro dans le plus simple appareil !

Puis, voyant que désormais les spectateurs étaient bien accrochés, il changea totalement de sujet.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être, si vous savez vous tenir, j'ouvrirais cette boutique à la fin de cette pièce, qui sait ? Pour l'instant, continua-t-il de sa voix monocorde, je vais vous parler de ceci.

L'Arcobaleno sortit des nombreux replis de son turban une petite boîte bleue.

- Ceci, déclara-t-il, est la boîte-arme magique. Elle a changé le cours de la vie d'un jeune homme. Et ce jeune homme, tout comme cette boîte-arme, valait beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'estimait. Un diamant d'innocence...  
Je vous raconte cette histoire ? (_Seulement si vous payez cette caution de 3000 yens_), voyant que les spectateurs avaient payé, il continua, Elle commence par une nuit noire, où un homme en noir nourrissait de noirs desseins.

Un petit murmure provenant des coulisses retentit dans la salle silencieuse. « Il avait fumé quoi le scénariste pour nous sortir cette phrase ? ». Cette phrase fut aussitôt répondue, vu le fracas qui se créa peu après.

* * *

Reborn soupira de soulagement. Enfin, après des recherches qui avaient duré des mois, il avait réussi. Et cette pièce de théâtre serait la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'annoncer le résultat de ses recherches sans provoquer d'émeutes. L'Arcobaleno se tourna vers la personne qui le suivait.

- Donc, fit le bébé en souriant légèrement, as-tu compris ce que tu devais faire ?

L'interpellé hocha vaguement la tête et enfila son costume. Il ne cherchait même plus à essayer de comprendre l'Arcobaleno, il avait depuis belle lurette compris que Reborn était incompréhensible.

- Bien, et le sourire de l'Arcobaleno s'élargit, alors, va sur scène. Je meurs d'envie de voir leur tête quand tu apparaitras...

L'autre sourit à son tour et retrouva à nouveau sa tête coutumière. Les Vongola n'allaient pas en croire leurs yeux.

* * *

Le rideau se leva, pour dévoiler une étendue de sable doré qui couvrait toute la scène. Un homme, à la coiffure particulière en forme d'ananas, habillé d'un costume de vizir sombre, était assis élégamment sur son cheval.

Ce dernier ne cessait de piaffer et de pousser de petits ''extrêmes !''. Puis, un malfrat, joué par l'un des hommes de Dino, arriva et lui donna un petit morceau de métal doré. L'homme sombre sortit de sa poche de vizir un morceau identique à l'autre et l'enchâssa. Ces deux pièces se complétaient à la perfection.

- Enfin, murmura Jafar, enfin le moment est arrivé.

- Enfin, roucoula Iago qui venait d'arriver sur scène récoltant par ce fait des centaines de regards stupéfaits, dont celui du propre Jafar.

Car le volatile était joué par un petit garçon d'une dizaines d'années, aux cheveux verts assez reconnaissables. Et qui portait, en plus du gros bec jaune de perroquet nécessaire à son déguisement, un curieux chapeau en forme de grenouille.  
Après la surprise de revoir son (futur) élève sur scène, Jafar reprit la parole.

- Maintenant, Salim, suivons cette précieuse relique.

Car le bijou avait pris une forme lors de sa construction. Il était passé, de deux morceaux indéfinissables, à une jolie broche en forme d'ananas. D'ailleurs, dès que le méchant eut finis sa phrase, la broche se mit à briller fortement et voleta jusqu'au coin de la scène. Là, il s'enchâssa sur le décor qui se mit à vrombir. Ensuite, parce que Marmon avait gagné pas mal avec sa boutique, une énorme vague de sable se souleva et prit la forme d'un gigantesque ananas.

Et Jafar se mit à rire diaboliquement en constatant qu'il avait enfin atteint son but.

- Kufufufufufu~

Puis, il força Salim à entrer dans la caverne qui gronda, fait étrange pour une chose inanimée en forme d'ananas, et engloutit le malfrat.

- Oya, s'exclama alors le vizir, il semblerait qu'il me faille un homme dissimulant un diamant d'innocence... (_Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun est peut-être innocent maintenant, mais pas pour longtemps..._)

Le rideau se baissa, pour ensuite se lever et dévoiler une scène représentant un souk assez réaliste.

Apparurent alors des hommes, tous vêtus de larges pantalons et torses nus. Selon les soupirs énamourés, Xanxus et Squalo, torses nus, étaient un spectacle qui en valait la peine.

- Voooï, s'exclama le premier garde à qui la mâchoire allait beaucoup mieux, attrapez-moi ce gamin !

- Tch, fit le second gardien en se propulsant à l'aide des ses fusils.

- Mooo~, déclara le dernier, ne l'amochez pas trop, je veux en tirer quelque chose~

Les trois gardes s'en allèrent rapidement, voyant qu'ils devaient absolument sortir s'ils voulaient éviter l'ire de Reborn. C'est alors qu'un adolescent se faufila sur scène, avec un misérable morceau de pain moisi. Aussitôt suivi par un grand singe, plutôt un gorille en fait.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils fassent tout ce tapage juste pour un morceau de pain, soupira le jeune Aladdin en secouant la tête de consternation. Viens Abou, allons nous cacher.

Le singe hocha solennellement la tête et trébucha sur sa queue. Aladdin, qui ne souciait absolument pas de l'état de santé de son singe, sauta au-dessus de la carcasse de celui qui avait été son ami et marcha vers l'arrière de la scène, où des figurants s'exclamaient au passage d'un prince monté sur un fougueux étalon.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Aladdin à l'un des figurants.

- Le prince Megane va aller au palais pour séduire la princesse, répondit le figurant. Un homme qui ressemblait énormément à l'éléphant de la pièce antécédente.

Aladdin se pencha pour mieux voir à travers la foule, et put enfin admirer le Prince Megane. C'était un homme, aux cheveux roux qui détonnaient fortement sur son turban violet. Mais, le prince semblait aussi en mauvaise santé, il se tenait le ventre et ne cessait de gémir de douleur.

- (_Pourquoi moi_), se lamentait-il, Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois aller au château ! (_Argh, mon ventre!_)

Et le prince tomba de sa monture, qui se désola à l'extrême, pour se vautrer dans la poussière. Les trois gardes entrèrent alors sur scène et se jetèrent sur Aladdin.

- On le tient !, s'exclama le premier, Vooooï ! Crétin de boss, arrêtes de boire et vient le tuer !

Le second garde, qui devait en être à sa dizième bouteille de vodka de la soirée, tituba avec élégance vers l'attroupement.

- Une minute, protesta Aladdin, je n'ai rien fait !

- Vooooï ! Tu as osé rire du Prince ! Pour cela tu mérites cent coups de fouets !

- Tch, fit alors le second gardien en sortant de sa poche ses deux armes.

Aladdin, voyant que l'heure de sa fin approchait un peu trop vite, décida de réagir. Il se mit à gigoter si fort que Squalo, qui n'avait qu'une main pour le plaquer au sol, le relâcha sans faire exprès, et le jeune voleur en profita pour s'envoler. Lors de sa fuite, il saisit le corps, toujours inerte, d'Abou, et le jeta sur ses poursuivants. Ces derniers, ne tenant absolument pas à toucher leurs torses nus, firent un bond pour s'écarter, et Abou atterrit dans l'orchestre. Les derniers membres qui avaient survécu à la chute du rideau périrent sous le choc de toucher Abou.

Entre-temps, se rendant compte qu'il devait chanter, Aladdin commença à pousser la chansonnette et sortit de la scène, pour aussitôt y rentrer à nouveau, un air horrifié collé sur son visage habituellement souriant.

Lorsque le Prince Megane était tombé de son cheval, le dernier garde l'avait ramassé pour l'amener dans les coulisses. Et, selon ce qu'Aladdin avait pu contempler, lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Bref, quand le pauvre adolescent roux revint sur scène, Aladdin lui jeta son plus grand regard de compassion et vit comment le Prince Megane se trainait en serrant son ventre vers le milieu de la scène. De plus, fait étrange, la moitié de son pantalon était déchirée.

- Je ne reviendrais jamais, répétait avec force le Prince.

- Mais, intervint gentiment le Sultan, Attendez ! Ce n'est qu'une erreur, elle était mal-lunée... Demain, elle se comportera autrement ! (_Comme si elle allait être mal-lunée, ce crétin d'Hibari est toujours de mauvais poil!_)

Le Prince Megane ignora résolument les propos du Sultan et se jeta dans le public pour ainsi éviter à nouveau les attouchements de Lussuria.

* * *

- Voilà qui est fâcheux, glissa Reborn au réalisateur, Si Lussuria continue comme ça, Irie va nous claquer entre les doigts...

- Je sais, s'exclama le metteur en scène, Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que ce Lussuria doive quitter sans savoir pourquoi le spectacle.

- Impossible, réfuta l'Arcobaleno, Marmon a essayé de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, ce homme ne peut mourir.

- Hum, réfléchit longuement le réalisateur, et si cet Irie était en couple, Lussuria le laisserait tranquille ?

- Oui, répondit le bébé, il a arrêté d'ennuyer Bel dès que ce dernier a rencontrer Fran dans le futur.

- Donc, conclut calmement l'autre personne, Nous devons trouver un petit-ami à Irie ou nous le perdrons...

- Pas de panique, je connais quelqu'un qui va se faire un plaisir de jouer ce rôle.

* * *

Aladdin était un orphelin qui dormait tous les soirs dans son taudis en regardant le palais depuis son lit. Ça, c'est dans l'histoire originale. Dans la représentation des Vongola, Aladdin dut se battre avec les trois gardes, et perdre misérablement jusqu'à ce qu'un chameau particulièrement enthousiaste le sauve, éviter que le Sultan ne se tue en combattant ses gardes, et refuser constamment les propositions du vizir qui tenait à le réchauffer.

- Voyons, mon petit Aladdin, disait ce dernier, les nuits sont particulièrement froides dans le désert. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te réchauffer dans mon lit ?

- Connard d'ananas, jura fort élégamment le Sultan, si le Juudaïme doit dormir avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec son bras droit !

- Tch, fit alors le second garde qui avait évité les coups du chameau, tous les déchets seront exterminés.

Et Aladdin, grâce à l'intervention des gardes, put enfin dormir dans son taudis. Bien qu'il soit grièvement blessé et que les organisateurs aient du baisser le rideau pour amener l'acteur dans un coin pour qu'on le réanime d'urgence.

Cependant, quand on releva le rideau, les spectateurs se concentrèrent sur les personnages. C'était la première fois que Jasmine apparaissait. D'ailleurs, comme Reborn était enfin revenu, le staff avait su convaincre Hibari pour qu'il porte son costume, ce qui faisait que le Préfet le plus craint du monde déambulait avec un adorable déguisement de danseuse du ventre bleu.

Et, pendant que tous pensaient que le gardien du Nuage était adorable, pas un osa pousser un sifflet d'admiration. Les tonfa tachés de sang que portait Jasmine les dissuadaient assez efficacement.

-...

- Voyons, Jasmine, répliqua le Sultan, Ne dis pas de choses si horribles ! Ce Prince Megane était tout à fait convenable.

- Herbivore, résuma simplement la jeune fille.

- Peut-être, concéda de mauvaise foi le maradjah, (_J'admets que n'importe qui peut le vaincre._..) Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher Rajah sur ce pauvre malheureux ! (_Je parie qu'il aurait préféré le cinglé aux couteaux qu'un quart d'heure avec Lussuria..._)

Rajah, sentant qu'on parlait de lui, miaula avec une joie assez diabolique. Le Sultan sursauta en remarquant la présence du tigre.

- Que fout le bâtard aux couteaux sur scène ? Il ne devait y être que deux fois, et ce n'est pas maintenant !

Rajah poussa un petit rire bien reconnaissable, et se glissa vers Jasmine.

- Il semblerait que tu sois ma maîtresse, ushishi~, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

-..., fit la jeune femme en sortant ses tonfas, Il me semble que je ne t'ai toujours pas mordu à mort...

Les deux personnages commencèrent à se battre pendant que le Sultan se jetait également dans la mêlée pour les arrêter et ainsi éviter de recevoir un nouvel rencard avec Lussuria et Levi. En vain.

Le rideau tomba pour que les spectateurs cessent de baver face au tableau enchanteur que faisaient Jasmine et Rajah couverts de sang et souriants.

Quand le rideau se releva, ce fut pour montrer à nouveau la princesse et le tigre. Ces derniers s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils détestaient tous deux le Sultan, et s'étaient calmés une fois ce dernier hors jeu. Donc, les deux acteurs, en trêve momentanée, jouèrent convenablement leurs rôles.

-..., fit Jasmine qui malgré tout ne tenait pas à participer à la pièce.

- Ushishi, répliqua éloquement Rajah qui en souciait en rien de la pièce.

-...

- Ushishi~

-...

- Ushishi~

Dix minutes passèrent à ce rythme et Marmon, voyant que ces futurs acheteurs commençaient à se désintéresser totalement de ce qui se passait sur scène, décida de passer à l'action.

« **La princesse Jasmine, qui avait vécu sa vie entière dans son palais opulent, tenait à admirer la pauvreté de son peuple. (Sans doute pour s'en moquer ou se vanter de sa richesse...) Elle décida donc de partir furtivement et d'aller visiter le monde extérieur. Cependant, Rajah, son tigre domestique, tenait à ce qu'elle reste avec lui. »**

Bel, comprenant ce que l'Arcobaleno de la Brume attendait, se jeta sur Jasmine et la plaqua contre un des jolis paravents orientaux qui ornaient la scène. Bien sûr, la jeune femme répliqua aussitôt, et les deux acteurs recommencèrent à se battre. Mais, la jeune fille était armée, au contraire du tigre qui n'avait plus ses couteaux suite à la pièce Cendrillon. (Marmon les avait pris pour ensuite les vendre aux plus offrants.)

Donc, la princesse Jasmine massacra sans aucun remord son animal domestique et sauta avec élégance au-dessus du mur d'enceinte, de taille réelle.

Dans la scène suivante, les spectateurs purent admirer la princesse déambuler dans les souks. D'ailleurs, elle en profita pour nettoyer les lieux de tous ceux qu'elle considérait faibles. Aladdin, voyant que son peuple allait se faire exterminer par une belle inconnue réagit. Il essaya de s'enfuir.

Cependant, l'un des gardes, aux longs cheveux argentés reconnaissables, l'attrapa par l'ourlet de son pantalon qui, comme il était bien trop large, dévoila un peu trop de peau.

- ..., fit Squalo qui en était resté sans mots.

Aladdin, voyant là une occasion inespérée pour s'échapper, commença à courir, mais un homme, ressemblant énormément à un bébé aux rouflaquettes reconnaissables, le tacla, ce qui fit que l'adolescent atterrit aux pieds de la mystérieuse et dangereuse inconnue.

- Hiiii, commença Aladdin qui regrettait d'avoir accepté de participer à la pièce.

- Herbivore, commença Jasmine, tu ne portes pas de jupe... Ni de haut féminin...

Hibari, comprenant enfin qu'il était le seul à porter de tels accoutrements, vit rouge. Et ce fut le pauvre Tsuna qui fit les frais de sa fureur. Cependant, Jasmine sut se contenir, et en profita pour se rincer l'œil, vu qu'Aladdin ne portait plus qu'un pantalon en très mauvais état. Mais le vizir apparut sur scène, car ce qu'il y voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Tsunayoshi lui appartenait, et l'Alouette habillé en fille était une chose que l'illusionniste comptait bien recommencer. En privé, sans tous ces affreux mafieux et fangirls.

Donc, le vizir intervint, il rentra sur scène, qui représentait le taudis d'Aladdin, et saisit brutalement le jeune homme pour le jeter sur les trois gardes qui suivaient l'homme maléfique.

- Amenez-le aux cachots, siffla Jafar, pendant ce temps, je corrigerais cette souris du désert !

La dite-souris du désert sembla beaucoup apprécier son surnom, vu qu'elle se jeta sur le vizir et entreprit de lui montrer toute son affection. Et, puisque c'était un pièce destinée aux mafieux, le rideau ne tomba pas, et les spectateurs purent voir en direct ce qui se passait réellement lorsque les Gardiens de la Brume et du Nuage se battaient.

* * *

Aladdin se trouvait, assez amoché, enchaîné aux murs par les poignets, la tête basse. D'après ce que les spectateurs voyaient, ils pouvaient en conclure que le jeune brigand était prostré de douleur et de désespoir.

En réalité, le jeune homme méditait. Il pensait à sa famille, à son étrangeté. Sur le fait qu'elle soit capable d'apparaître aux moments les plus embarrassants, comme le fit Gokudera énormément jusqu'à ce que Tsuna trouve le moyen pour s'en débarrasser.

Sur le fait que Hibari et Mukuro ne cessaient de se battre, pour ensuite dire des choses incompréhensibles le concernant. Sérieusement, que voulaient-ils dire par '_'Tsunayoshi m'appartient !_'' ?

Sur le fait que Yamamoto semblait toujours tout prendre à la rigolade, même quand son Boss lui annonçait qu'il avait peur de se faire violer par ses Gardiens.

Bref, Tsuna pensait à cela en long, large, diagonale. Et il ne trouvait pas le petit détail qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi sa famille était ainsi.

Cependant, l'adolescent sortit de ses pensées en ressentant le frisson caractéristique de la présence de Mukuro. Ce dernier, déguisé sous une habile illusion de vieillard, s'approcha du prisonnier et le contempla sans un mot.

- Kufufu, dit-il enfin, il semblerait que mon petit thon soit bien accroché. N'aurais-tu pas du te libérer avant mon arrivée ?

-!, s'exclama Aladdin qui en perdait son texte, Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Normalement, Abou aurait du apparaître et me libérer !

- Oya, fit le vieillard, Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as jeté ce pauvre singe sur les gardes il y a quelques jours. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas survécu à la chute ?

Et Aladdin se demanda s'il était possible que la pièce s'achève avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Parce que, vu la mine affamée de Mukuro face à lui, il avait comme une vague impression que la pièce Aladdin ne connaitrait pas de dénouement...

Mais, Reborn tenait à réussir au moins une pièce, et il y tenait par dessus tout. Donc, l'Arcobaleno intervint, il tira, avec l'aide de son fidèle Leon, une balle sur son élève. Ce dernier, sous l'impact, fut propulsé vers l'arrière, et tomba évanoui pendant qu'une flamme orangée apparaissait sur son front.

- Kufufu, déclara alors le vieillard, voir le Vongola Decimo sans défense me donne envie de faire des choses très... Kufufu~

Mais, à la grande surprise du vizir, le jeune homme inanimé se releva en un bond et arracha ses menottes du mur. Ensuite, il tourna sa tête vers l'illusionniste et le contempla sans un mot. Ce dernier, constatant que son Boss avait les yeux orangés et une aura meurtrière autour de lui, déglutit bruyamment.

- Je vais te faire regretter toutes tes paroles, murmura calmement Tsuna en Hyper Mode et en avançant sa main vers Mukuro.

Cependant, ce que Tsuna n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il ne portait pas ses gants. Donc, il y eut un blanc alors que l'adolescent contemplait sans un mot ses mains nues.

- Kufufu, rit joyeusement Mukuro, Voilà qui est fâcheux !

Mais Tsuna avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et voulait montrer à son gardien ce qu'on ressentait en étant un uke. Donc, il passa à l'attaque.

Le rideau se baissa avant que les deux jeunes aient pu conclure, mais Mukuro en retint une chose. Sawada Tsunayoshi pouvait faire des choses tout bonnement impressionnantes en étant en Hyper Mode.

Lorsque le rideau se leva, les spectateurs eurent tous une exclamation de surprise. Les décors étaient impressionnants. Dans un coin de la scène, gisait l'entrée de la caverne ananas, le sol était parsemé de sable blanc pour faire penser au désert. Et Aladdin, toujours torse nu, enjolivait le tout encore plus.

- Vas-y, fit le vieillard qui avait rapidement récupéré sa superbe. Va me cherche la boîte-arme magique ! Ensuite, je te rendrais riche et tu pourras revoir la princesse Jasmine !

Ravalant un ''_Je ne veux pas revoir Hibari-san, il va me mordre à mort_ !'' larmoyant, Aladdin acquiesça et entra dans la grotte. Ensuite, pour changer le décor, le rideau se baissa et Gokudera apparut à nouveau en vahiné. Le métis dansa donc pendant que le staff changeait tous les décors. Et, selon les cris d'admiration des spectateurs, cela restait un bon divertissement. Enfin, le rideau se leva, pour dévoiler l'intérieur de la grotte.

Aladdin s'y promenait en glissant des coup d'œils admirateurs et méfiants. D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, il retrouva Abou.

- Abou ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Le Bossu a dit que la Varia avait besoin de redorer son blason, et que pour cela je devais jouer dans cette pièce, répondit avec fougue le singe.

Tsuna essaya de comprendre ce que venait de dire Levi. Mais il ne comprenait pas, même s'il faisait des efforts. En quoi l'apparition de Levi dans la pièce allait être une bonne chose pour la Varia ? Puis, en repensant aux mines réjouies de la Varia quand ils avaient appris que Lussuria était décédé, voir même quand Squalo, lors de la Bataille pour les anneaux, avait été englouti par un requin, Tsuna décida que ces gens-là étaient d'une autre trempe.

Donc, Tsuna arrêta sa vaine tentative de compréhension. Les Varia étaient des personnes tout simplement trop étranges que pour qu'il s'y casse la tête dessus. Et ce fut un Aladdin accompagné de son fidèle Abou qui explora la Caverne aux Merveilles.

Après dix secondes, les deux brigands avaient tout exploré. Vu que la pièce n'était pas gigantesque, ce n'avait pas été trop difficile. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le morceau d'étoffe verte et mauve qui se cachait dans le coins supérieur droit de la scène.

Le morceau de tissus s'approcha furtivement des deux compères et se jeta alors sur l'un d'eux. Comme ce fut Abou, personne ne le regretta vraiment.

- Juudaïme, s'exclama le morceau de tissus, faites attention ! Le crétin aux parapluies avait posé une mini-caméra sur vous !

Eh oui, le véritable but de Levi était de filmer en secret Tsuna pour ainsi rendre heureux son Bossu avec les films enregistrés. Un plan tout simplement diabolique que bien des fangirls n'auraient pas renié...

Aladdin, tout en retirant la caméra, mise sur un bout de son pantalon, se tourna pour voir en quoi était déguisé son bras droit auto-proclamé. Ce dernier n'était pas présent sur scène, et Tsuna contempla avec surprise les trois boucliers des boîtes-arme de Gokudera qui flottaient près de sa jambe. De plus, un petit micro, accroché aux boucliers, permettait au métis de parler. Admiratif, Aladin en oublia son texte. Heureusement pour lui, Gokudera veillait et prit la parole.

- Puisque vous êtes les premières personnes que j'aie vues depuis des millénaires, je vais vous guider vers l'objet que vous recherchez. De plus, s'enflamma la carpette, je vous jure une fidélité absolue et vous protégerais à jamais !

Légèrement gêné par la déclaration de son auto-proclamé second, Tsuna acquiesça distraitement et suivit les boucliers qui le conduisirent vers l'avant de la scène. Là, trônait une petite boîte bleue.

- La boîte-arme magique, chuchota avec révérence le jeune homme en approchant sa main.

- Juudaîme, s'écria le tapis volant, faites attention ! Le macaque a touché à quelque chose !

Un terrifiant grondement retentit tandis qu'une immense vague de sable se soulevait sur scène. Avec un pur cri d'horreur, Aladdin contempla ce qui allait être son tombeau. Mais la carpette magique lui sauva la vie. Il fut soulevé par les boucliers verts et emmené dans un lieu sauf, où le sable enchanté par Marmon ne puisse le toucher. Par contre, Abou fut laissé de côté et périt écrasé par les dunes de sable.

Le rideau se releva pour montrer le pauvre Aladdin, encore sous le choc des effets spéciaux utilisés, qui tremblait comme une feuille en serrant contre lui la boîte-arme. Puis, en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une arme que l'on rechargeait dans les coulisses, l'acteur se concentra à nouveau sur son texte. Et il sortit son anneau Vongola pour l'enchâsser dans la boîte-arme. Celle s'ouvrit en une grande lueur bleue qui éblouit tout le monde pendant que le génie apparaissait sur scène.

- Yo, fit ce dernier une fois que la lumière eut disparu.

- Gé... Génie ?, demanda en état de choc Aladdin.

Il était vrai que Tsuna n'avait toujours pas pu admirer l'admirable déguisement de Yamamoto. Ce dernier était à entièrement nu, excepté un minuscule pagne, et avait le corps entièrement peint en bleu. Aladdin dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se faire à l'idée que l'être en face de lui était bel et bien son ami.

- Ha ha, rit ce dernier en se frottant de gêne la tête, oui, c'est bien moi.

- Tu es n..., commença avant de se raviser l'adolescent, Tu es un véritable génie ? Avec les trois souhaits ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça !, fit l'autre en souriant à nouveau.

- Alors tu peux réaliser tous mes souhaits ?

- Oui. Cependant, je ne peux tuer, ramener à la vie ou rendre amoureux.

Pendant un instant, Tsuna imagina que tout cela était réel. Que ce Yamamoto à moitié nu était un véritable génie. Qu'il pouvait réaliser tous les désirs que pouvait lui demander l'autre adolescent. Avec ces pouvoirs, Tsuna pourrait enfin se débarrasser de l'harcèlement constant de Mukuro, des morsures à mort d'Hibari. C'était trop beau que pour être vrai.

Une balle, provenant des coulisses, fusa et frappa sans pitié le pauvre Aladdin toujours plongé dans ses douces illusions. Ce dernier s'écroula, inanimé, au sol face au génie qui se demanda que faire. Mais ce dernier avait des ressources et décida de continuer la pièce. Il prit donc dans ses bras le corps inconscient du petit voleur et s'envola, aidé par trois mystérieuses épées bleues.

* * *

Reborn commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ça se présente mal, dit-il à son metteur en scène, le scénariste, autrement dit, Gokudera, est à court d'idées pour l'histoire. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Je sais, fit ce dernier en ayant l'illumination, demandons à nos fans !

Reborn grimaça. Cela lui semblait trop risqué, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les spectateurs.

- Je ne crois pas, fit-il en tripotant le bords de son fedora. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre une raclée à Gokudera pour qu'il écrive les scénarios plus rapidement. De plus, suite au massacre du Roi Lion, je ne crois pas que le public oserait donner son avis...

* * *

Quand le rideau se leva, Aladdin se trouvait toujours dans les vapes et le Génie contemplait avec un petit sourire heureux le public. De plus, comme on avait besoin d'Abou mais que personne ne voulait de Levi, la publicité volante avait été réutilisée.  
Donc, les spectateurs pouvaient admirer le joli sourire du Génie sans être gênés par l'apparence simiesque d'Abou. Mais le temps passait et Aladdin ne se réveillait pas. Mal à l'aise, le Génie, le seul acteur sur scène qui connaissait son texte, dut se résoudre à commettre l'irréparable. Pour plus de sûreté, Yamamoto jeta un petit coup d'œil aux coulisses, pour voir si Gokudera était occupé ailleurs. Heureusement pour le base-balleur, le fumeur semblait plus occupé à gronder Lambo qu'à surveiller son Juudaïme adoré.

Donc, le Génie le fit. Il saisit une petite balle en caoutchouc verte, qui avait roulé sur scène depuis les coulisses par hasard, et la lança doucement vers Tsuna. Sauf que Yamamoto ne savait se contrôler quand il lançait un objet ressemblant à une balle de base-ball. Et Aladdin perdit tout espoir de se réveiller un jour suite à l'impact qu'il fit contre les décors, propulsé par celui de la petite balle verte.

- Ha ha, rit le Génie en voyant qu'il venait de tuer son maître, je crois que j'aurais du la lancer moins fort...

Mais Aladdin se releva, comme par magie. Le jeune homme marcha étrangement, comme s'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, vers le centre de la scène et ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait gardés fermés jusqu'alors.

- IIIIII, hurla-t-il alors qu'il gigotait en tous sens ce qui semblait être un french-cancan, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mon corps bouge tout seul !

Le Génie pencha sa tête sur le côté, essayant de voir à quoi son ami pouvait bien jouer devant un public rempli de mafieux de tout poils. Soudain, le visage de l'épéiste s'illumina et il se mit à sourire encore plus.

- Ha ha, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les mimes, Tsuna, fit-il en s'accroupissant. À mon tour! Dis-moi, qui suis-je ?

Aladdin lui jeta un regard de pur désespoir. Il était emmêlé dans ce qui semblaient être de fins et tranchants fils, et son Gardien, sensé le protéger de tout, pensait qu'il voulait jouer aux mimes ? Le jeune voleur inspira profondément pour évacuer toute la pression qui commençait à l'envahir. Si Yamamoto continuait à ce rythme-là, Tsuna allait faire sa première crise de nerfs en public. Donc, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les gesticulations incompréhensibles du sportif, Aladdin se leva, contre son gré, et commença à parler.

- Tu es le Génie de la boîte-arme magique ?, s'étonna-t-il d'une voix de crécerelle. (Essayez un peu de parler normalement quand une corde vous empêchait d'inspirer suffisamment d'air...). Alors tu peux sans doute m'aider à me venger.

- Te venger ?, demanda le Génie en se penchant pour mieux le contempler. Tsuna agissait bizarrement, il ne disait pas les bonnes phrases.

- Oui, acquiesça vivement le garçon alors que sa main droite plongeait dans son pantalon, IIIh, j'ai les mains froides ! Mais arrêtes, espèce de pervers !

De l'autre côté de la scène, Yamamoto se demandait si son ami n'avait pas une crise de schizophrénie, vu comment il se battait contre sa main qui semblait dotée de vie. Tandis que deans les coulisses, un tigre ricanait avec malice.

- Je veux me venger, fit Aladdin sérieusement en abandonnant l'idée de retirer sa main de son pantalon, je veux faire payer au Sultan et à la princesse les dégâts qu'ils ont commis dans mon taudis dans l'acte précédent !

Yamamoto hocha la tête en souriant joyeusement.

- Je vois, fit-il en sortant de son pagne son anneau Vongola, Tu as droit à trois vœux pour accomplir ta vengeance. Oh, ajouta-t-il en se rappelant du texte original, j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom !

- Aladdin, fit le garçon de sa voix qui frôlait les ultrasons désormais.

- Ok, Al, fit le Génie, je nous fait sortir d'ici et nous commencerons le plan de ta vengeance en utilisant tes trois voeux !

- Pff, fit une voix dans les coulisses avec dédain, Moi, je n'aurais utilisé qu'un seul vœu, les deux autres sont superflus. Seul Dame-Al' en aurait besoin de trois...

Sur scène, Aladdin inspira une nouvelle fois profondément pour ne pas se jeter sur son tuteur et lui arracher son sourire suffisant à coups de dents s'il le fallait.

-_ (Zen, reste zen, il ne te reste plus que quelques pièces à faire et tu seras libre_), fit le voleur en essayant de garder son calme. Bon, pour me venger, il faudrait d'abords que je renverse le gouvernement et que je prenne le pouvoir. Pour cela, il y a plusieurs options, mais la plupart nécessitent un nombre trop élevé de vœux. Je vais donc devoir utiliser mon plan définitif.

- Et quel est-il, demanda le Génie qui se demandait intérieurement si le dessin animé ''Aladdin'' s'était réellement déroulé ainsi.

- Je vais devoir séduire la princesse Jasmine, fit d'une voix d'outre-tombe Aladdin.

* * *

Reborn se demanda vaguement si les menaces qu'il avait proférées contre Gokudera n'avaient été un peu exagérées.

- Mais non, fit-il en se resservant un cappuccino, ce n'était pas exagéré du tout.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au monceau de vêtement tremblotants qui étaient prostrés dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- Je dois absolument améliorer la pièce, marmonnait sans cesse le tas de haillons, je dois absolument les améliorer !

Gokudera ne voulait pas endurer la torture de Reborn. Il avait assez avec un rendez-vous avec Lussuria et Levi. Alors, si Reborn lui ajoutait des heures de thérapie pour contrôler sa colère, le pauvre fumeur n'allait pas voir venir le jour.

* * *

Lorsque le rideau se leva à nouveau, les spectateurs étaient sur le point de monter une émeute. Depuis quand Aladdin voulait séduire la princesse pour se venger? Et depuis quand ce dernier était-il si machiavélique ? Ce n'était pas crédible, surtout avec un acteur pareil.

Quoique, quand l'acteur en question entra sur scène avec son costume de prince, avec un élégant turban où la traditionnelle plume avait été remplacée par une flamme orangée qui bougeait au gré de la respiration du jeune homme, tous les spectateurs mécontents se turent. On ne pouvait questionner un beau gosse. Surtout quand ce dernier se baladait torse nu.

Donc, le souffle coupé, ils regardèrent Aladdin se présenter pour la première fois devant le Sultan. Ce dernier avait la larme à l'œil ainsi que des tremblements incontrôlables.

Ce devait être la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche de son Juudaime en mode Hyper.

- Ju... Jeune homme, se reprit le Sultan, que faites-vous ici ?

- N'est-ce pas évident?, demanda avec une voix grave et séduisante le voleur reconverti en prince. Je suis ici pour séduire la Princesse Jasmine. N'y avait-il pas un décret annonçant que tout prince peut l'épouser s'il arrive à la séduire ?

- Exactement, fit l'homme en acquiesçant avec foi, Le Ju, jeune homme a parfaitement raison, je vais de ce pas appeler Jasmine. _Ma fille_, finit-il en une grimace d'horreur. (_Pas moyen que ce crétin de Préfet devienne ma fille. Plutôt mon jardinier._)

Alors que le Sultan sortait de la pièce pour aller chercher sa fille, Aladdin sortit de son turban la boîte-arme magique et l'ouvrit. Le Génie qui en sortit était encore plus dénudé que d'habitude, mais cela ne gêna pas le jeune prince.

- Bien, dit ce dernier en se frottant lentement les cheveux pour se décontracter, l'infiltration s'est bien passée, il ne nous reste plus que la séduction.

Le Génie acquiesça en silence tout en continuant à se demander pourquoi Tsuna se comportait aussi étrangement. Puis, le garçon bleu se cacha maladroitement derrière une tenture pour que les nouveaux arrivants, que l'on entendait arriver, afin qu'ils ne le voie.

Le premier à entrer sur scène fut le Sultan. Il le fit d'ailleurs en volant, suite à un coup particulièrement violent de sa fille.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, dit cette dernière en entrant à son tour sur scène. Et toi, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Aladdin, aussi.

Le voleur reconverti en prince sourit en voyant que sa future épouse, et victime, venait d'apparaître. Le jeu pouvait continuer.

- Je ne crois pas, fit l'héros en saisissant calmement une tenture, puisqu'aujourd'hui, je te vaincrais.

Jasmine plissa les yeux. Si le chef des herbivores voulait jouer, elle n'avait absolument rien contre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était battue contre quelqu'un de fort. Or l'herbivore était puissant. Bref, la princesse, sachant additionner deux et deux, sortit avec un sourire carnassier ses tonfas, d'une jolie couleur bleue pour s'accorder avec son costume bleu roi, et se jeta sur le voleur. Pendant ce temps, Rajah s'amusait à tâter du bout de sa botte, orange et rayée de noir, le corps inanimé du Sultan.

Cependant, Aladdin, qui se révélait bien plus calculateur qu'on ne l'eut cru, enroula adroitement les armes de son opposante et la désarma facilement tout en l'enroulant à son tour dans la tenture. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'elle et lui vola un baiser.

- Et de une, fit-il alors qu'il assommait proprement la princesse qui semblait sur le point de le tuer.

Quand le corps de la jeune fille toucha le sol, Aladdin se tourna sans un mot vers la tigre qui titillait toujours le corps du Sultan. Avec un sourire de prédateur, le jeune homme s'approcha du félin, sans avoir oublié d'appeler son Génie. Ce dernier sortit de sa cachette, qui n'en était plus une vu qu'Aladdin avait retiré la tenture qui le cachait. Le Génie se leva donc et sortit son épée. (Pour toutes les âmes sensibles, je ne dirais pas où se trouvait jusqu'alors l'épée de notre Génie qui ne portait qu'un pagne.)

- Génie, fit Aladdin de sa voix grave et sexy, passe-le moi.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier d'une voix pour la première fois sérieuse.

Et il plongea la main vers Rajah qui continuait à asticoter le Sultan qui dormait toujours. Le tigre se retrouva alors dans les airs, les pieds flottant à deux centimètres du sol. Surpris, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être pris par la peau du cou par le Génie, le félin se tortilla pour qu'on le lâche. Son souhait fut exaucé lorsque Yamamoto le fit tomber face au Prince Ali qui s'était assis tranquillement sur le corps inanimé de la Princesse.

- Ushishi, fit Rajah, il semblerait que le petit Sawada montre enfin les crocs...

- Je pense plutôt que le petit Sawada comme tu le dis, en as assez des idiots qui rient toujours de la même façon.

Dans les coulisses, Mukuro, ou le vizir, se demanda subitement si le garçon ne parlait pas de lui.

- De plus, continua Aladdin, Le petit Sawada en a marre des personnes qui ne cessent de répéter la même chose. Qu'elles innovent un peu !

Dans les coulisses, tous les acteurs se sentirent visés. Et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Le Garde numéro 2 venait de réaliser que le déchet l'avait insulté. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

Entretemps, Aladdin venait d'assommer Rajah d'un habile coup sur le cou et se tenait sur scène d'un air triomphal. Il attendait.

Il avait raison, car des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre, et plusieurs personnes entrèrent sur scène pour corriger l'impertinent qui avait osé critiquer leur façon de parler. Ces curieux personnages, tous faisant partie de la Varia, se jetèrent sur le frêle Aladdin qui ne bougea pas. Ou du moins, son mouvement ne fut pas visible à l'œil nu.

Car, moins de deux secondes après l'attaque des deux gardes, ces derniers se retrouvèrent au sol, terrassés par le voleur qui trônait fièrement sur les dépouilles. Aladdin venait de vaincre sans aucun effort la Varia. Et ce, sans ses gants. Le Génie fixa pendant un moment celui qui avait été son instructeur dans le futur, et se resaissit en entendant le soupir agacé de son ami. Le responsable de l'état de Squalo.

- Al, demanda l'être magique d'une petite voix, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, soupira à nouveau le garçon en faisant briller sa flamme encore plus. Juste que leur stupidité m'énerve profondément.

Aladdin se leva de son siège. (Squalo et Xanxus qui roupillaient suite aux somnifères versés dans leurs verres de vin) Et marcha vers le public.

- Et vous, continua-t-il de sa voix grave, êtes-vous ennuyants ?

* * *

Le rideau tomba avant même que le public se soit remis de la question du jeune garçon. Le coupable de ce fait était Reborn, qui commençait à suspecter quelque chose. Son élève n'aurait jamais su se battre contre la Varia. Et il n'aurait pas osé défier le public en sachant que sa chère et tendre Kyoko s'y trouvait sans aucune protection.

Enragé de voir que sa pièce, celle où il avait placé tous ses espoirs de réussite, venait de faire un volte-face catastrophique, le tueur apparut dans les coulisses, où les acteurs se reposaient pour leur prochaine apparition.

- Puis-je savoir ?, demanda le bébé après avoir asséné une raclée mémorable à Tsuna, Qui a osé droguer Dame-Tsuna ? Pensez-vous que je ne remarquerai pas sa façon d'agir mégalomane ?

Les garçons présents regardèrent le sol silencieusement. Quand Reborn était dans cet état-là, mieux valait le laisser vider son sac, et puis, en placer une.

- Heu, fit Tsuna alors que sa flamme commençait à se résorber, Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques Reborn ? Pourquoi suis-je au sol, avec tes pieds en train de m'écraser ?

L'Arcobaleno lui jeta un regard de mépris et entreprit de l'écraser encore plus.

- Tais-toi, Dame-Tsuna, fit le petit en sortant de sous son chapeau une feuille, Selon les sondages, réalisés par Fuuta, il semblerait que notre nouvelle version d'Aladdin fascine les spectateurs. Nous allons donc continuer l'histoire.

* * *

Le rideau se leva pour présenter un joli tableau. Aladdin, sans sa flamme toutefois, qui était langoureusement couché sur une banquette. À ses côtés, enchainée par un vulgaire collier en métal, Jasmine devait l'éventer toute les cinq secondes. Ensuite, venait le Sultan qui observait avec des yeux impressionnés son supérieur qui se faisait servir une grappe de raisins par le Génie, toujours vêtu aussi légèrement. Dans un coin sombre, les trois gardes étaient assis à même le sol et ruminaient sur la raison de leur défaite face à Sawada.

Alors que les spectateurs commençaient à se demander quand l'action allait commencer, le Vizir Jafar rentra sur scène, accompagné par son fidèle Iago. Ce dernier sautillait sans entrain à côté de son maître qui marchait avec fierté.

- Aladdin, fit Jafar avec hargne et un petit sourire entendu, Il est temps que tu abandonnes ton poste ! Tu n'as jamais été destiné à être un Sultan !

- Que vois-je, fit le garçon en avalant son raisin avant de se lever nonchalamment, le grand méchant est arrivé. Il est donc temps que je fasse un combat mortel où les humbles mortels m'acclameront et je pourrais siéger sans aucune crainte concernant un renversement de pouvoir !

Dans un coin de sa tête, Mukuro nota que le petit Tsunayoshi-kun savait très bien jouer les méchants mégalomanes. Peut-être un peu trop bien...

- Kufufu, rit le vizir, Je ne crois pas. Après tout, le seul qui vaincra sera le plus apprécié par le peuple ! Qu'as-tu pour plaire ? Un corps maigrichon ? Une flamme ridicule, signe de ton appartenance à une puissante famille mafieuse ?

- Et toi, répliqua Tsuna en se remémorant les paroles de Rebon. « Massacre-le. Quoiqu'il fasse, bat-le à plates coutures. », que possèdes-tu de charmant ? Une coiffure ridicule et inimitable ? Un rire idiot ? Moi au moins, je possède plusieurs facettes ! Je peux être timide et puissant à la fois !

- Kufufu, fit Mukuro en oubliant qu'il était censé jouer un rôle, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu sembles avoir oublié ce moment où tu m'as juré sur tous les dieux que ma coiffure était la plus séduisante que tu connaissais... Et, que je sache, tu n'as toujours pas su te déclarer à ta chère Madonna. Au contraire de moi, qui vit avec cette chère Chrome-chan...

Vaincu par cette terrible révélation, Aladdin se laissa tomber à terre et resta ainsi prostré. Pendant que Jafar libérait tous les captifs, sauf le Sultan qui semblait sur le point de tuer son sauveur. Et, alors que Jafar enlaçait la jolie Jasmine, les trois gardes, enfin libres, se jetèrent sur le pauvre Aladdin qui endura le châtiment avec héroïsme. Pas une fois, il ne tenta d'éviter les coups. Mais, après un moment, il utilisa le pagne du Génie pour ligoter les mains du Garde n°1 et 2 pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du Garde n°3.

Donc, pendant que le Génie se couvrait avec le turban du Sultan, que Jafar embrassait passionnément sa princesse, que le Garde n°1 tentait de se libérer de son fardeau, à savoir son crétin de Boss, Aladdin s'enfuit.

- Je reviendrais, lança-t-il avant que le rideau ne se baisse pour l'ultime fois.

* * *

Un tonerre d'applaudissement pouvait s'entendre depuis la scène. Reborn sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Marmon qui comptait tranquillement ses gains fait suite à la Boutique et à la publicité volante.

- Nous avons bien fait de droguer Dame-Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ?, fit Reborn en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Humpf, soupira l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, je sens que nous nous sommes surpassés sur ce coup-là...

* * *

**Bon, puisque l'auteur possède une mémoire de poisson et ne sait absolument pas si elle a déjà répondu, elle a forcé son cher et tendre Marmon à venir ici pour répondre aux reviews.**

**Akatsuki Akisa : **Selon l'auteure, ta review était très appréciée. Selon moi, de l'argent aurait été mieux. Mais, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas les possesseurs de Reborn, quel malheur... Encore une fois merci pour la review.

**eric clutter : **Suite à la volonté des autres, c'est Aladdin qui a gagné... Mais l'auteur, qui tient toujours ses promesses. (Sauf cette promesse de rembourser ses dettes...) a juré sur tout ce qu'elle apprécie qu'elle ferait Peter Pan. Par contre, la virginité de Sawada reste un secret bien gardé. Cependant, contre une somme bien précise, je veux bien te révéler où et quand il la perdra... Quant au fait de réussir une pièce, ne compte pas trop dessus. Même moi, je ne parierais pas sur ce résultat.

**laure59 : **Voyons voir... L'auteure tient à remercier ton enthousiasme, ça l'a beaucoup aidé à écrire certaines parties, qu'elle jugeait bien difficiles... Si seulement elle pouvait en faire de même pour rembourser ses dettes...

**Raiu-chan** : Ah, tu as survécu à l'attaque de Reborn ? Félicitations. Oui, ce fut un réel massacre, orchestré par ces crétins que sont les Vongola... Et, comme tu as pu le lire, Aladdin a été choisi.

**Chanlight : **Ah, il y a beaucoup à dire... Malheureusement, elle ne pas payé assez que pour tout dire. J'irais droit au but, Squalo n'est plus malade, Lussuria l'a guéri contre un petit calin. Xanxus a toujours été un écologiste refoulé, ou est-ce l'auteure qui avait pris une substance étrange ? Et, Le Roi Lion a de quoi être inspiré de Reborn, non ?

Bon, c'est la fin des réponses aux reviews de Marmon. Maintenant, reviewez ce chapitre, ainsi l'auteure pourra solder ses dettes. Ayez pitié d'elle... Et de mon porte-monnaie.

**Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse le choix :**

**- Peter Pan**

**- La Belle au Bois Dormant.**

**A vous de choisir !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh oui, après une longue pause, me revoilà en force !**

**Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une pièce qui est dédiée à eric clutter. Tu as fini par l'avoir ! (Comme quoi, la persévérance porte toujours ses fruits ^^)**

**Alors, pourquoi cette longue attente ? Tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à retransmettre l'incroyable histoire de ce classique. Jusqu'au jour où, suite à un concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvée à discuter avec des amies de l'école sur les Disney. Et là, elles me sortent toutes qu'elles adorent le dessin animé Peter Pan, qui a bercé leur enfance. Ensuite, voilà que je me trouve face à un cosplay de Clochette. Et tout cela, en un seul jour...**

**Sentant que le monde entier s'était ligué pour que j'écrive, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur et... deux semaines après, j'ai enfin achevé ce chapitre !  
Aussi, informations qui n'intéresserons personne :**

**Livre consultés sur le syndrome de Peter Pan : Un. _Plus jamais je ne lirais de traité de psychologie._  
Films visionnés lors de l'écriture : Peter Pan (1953) et Peter Pan, le film (2004)  
Musique écoutée : Soundtrack du film Peter Pan (2004).  
**

**Bref, je finis mon blabla qui n'intéresse que moi et vous laisse à votre lecture !  
PS : Les RARs sont en bas de page.  
**

* * *

Suite aux problèmes de la dernière pièce, Tsuna fut sûr et certain que cette dernière approchait peu à peu de sa fin. Cependant, le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Marmon et Reborn lui prouva qu'il avait tort.

Et, lorsqu'il fut obligé de suivre Haru et Bianchi dans une salle sombre, le futur Decimo comprit que son déguisement serait sans aucun doute aussi spectaculaire que celui de Génie de Yamamoto.

Ainsi, lorsque les deux filles le recouvrirent d'une substance inconnue, il garda son sang-froid et ne laissa échapper aucun cri d'horreur. Son stoïcisme disparut lorsqu'il vit son déguisement.

- Mais !, cria-t-il d'une voix pétrifiée, ça ne va rien couvrir ! Et c'est censé être quoi ?

- Voyons, Tsuna-chan, répondit maternellement Haru, c'est ton déguisement. Enfiles-le, j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir déguisé ainsi !

Obéissant aux ordres, il enfila, difficilement, le morceau de tissu moulant et tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put les regards hautement satisfaits de Bianchi. Tout comme les petits cris de bonheur d'Haru. Puis, alors que le staff annonçait dans leur micro que tous les acteurs étaient en place et connaissaient leur texte (ils lancèrent un regard appuyé à Ryohei à ce moment-là), le rideau se leva.

* * *

Le public frissonna d'impatience quand le rideau se leva. Ils avaient tous l'impression que ce spectacle serait dans la même veine que les autres, autrement dit, un désastre. Cependant, comme les acteurs étaient tous de puissants mafieux, ils ne pouvaient interrompre cette pièce, sous peine d'être aussitôt fusillés par Reborn qui était décidément très susceptible concernant son travail. Alors, lorsqu'ils reçurent tous le prospectus avec les rôles en main propre de Reborn, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et de lire la feuille.

_**Peter Pan**_

**Peter Pan :** Irie Shoichi

**La Fée Clochette : **Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Wendy :** Lussuria

**Jean :** Hibari Kyoya

**Michel :** Rokudo Mukuro

**Nana :** Levi-A-Than

**Mme Darling :** Bianchi

**M Darling :** Dino Cavallone

**Capitaine Crochet :** Superbi Squalo

**Monsieur Mousse : **Fran

**Le Crocodile :** Belphégor

**Raton-Laveur n°1 :** Yamamoto Takeshi

**Raton-Laveur n°2 :** Basilicum

**Lapin :** Gokudera Hayato

**Renard :** Spanner

**Ours :** Lambo

**Lily La Tigresse : **Xanxus

**Le Chef Indien :**Sasagawa Ryohei

**Les Sirènes ****:** Chikusa, Ken, Levi-A-Than

* * *

Lorsque le rideau eut fini de se lever, la scène se dévoila, et tous les spectatrices se remercièrent mentalement d'être restées jusqu'au bout. Car, devant elles, deux beaux adolescents se battaient sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Ils évitaient avec adresse tous les coups de leur adversaire pour riposter avec force. De ce fait, le décor avait disparu dans la mêlée, avant que quiconque n'ait pu y jeter un oeil. Cependant, une jeune fille arriva et les sépara de force.

- Jean, Michel, fit-elle d'une voix menaçante, N'auriez-vous pas vu les boutons de manchette de votre père ?

- Non, Mère, répondit affablement Michel.

Il était le plus jeune des deux frères et portait fièrement son pyjama rose qui jurait atrocement avec ses yeux vairons. À ses côtés, Jean le foudroya des yeux en croisant ses bras sur le devant de sa chemise blanche.

- Je vois, déclara lentement Madame Darling en les jaugeant lentement du regard. Dans ce cas, rangez le bordel que vous avez fait avant que je ne m'énerve.

Remarquant les nuages de fumée toxique qui s'échappaient des mains de la jeune femme, Michel se mit à la tache avec ardeur, bientôt suivi par Jean qui se souciait plutôt des dégâts commis dans l'amphithéâtre de Namimori.

Ensuite, leur père arriva. Il portait une chemise entrouverte sur un pantalon noir qui lui était trop grand. Et, il grommelait sur les boutons introuvables.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas les avoir cachés quelque part ? Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix sur son épouse.

Il baissa aussitôt le ton en voyant à son tour les nuages violets.

- Demanda aux gosses, fit Marie Darling en haussant les épaules avant de quitter définitivement la scène.

Resté seul face aux démons, M Darling se tourna vers ses fils et se tendit en remarquant leurs vêtements. Le rose n'allait vraiment pas à Mukuro. Et une chemise trop grande jusqu'aux genoux allait beaucoup trop à Hibari. C'est en pensant cela que M. Darling dut quitter à son tour la scène suite à ses hémorragies nasales trop importantes.

À nouveau seuls, les deux enfants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le rideau se baissa. Pour se relever quelques minutes après. Monsieur Darling tançait vertement une forme canine agenouillée à ses pieds et ses deux fils étaient étendus, ligotés, sur leur lit.

- Saleté de chien, jura Darling en trébuchant sur Nana, toujours dans nos pattes et toujours aussi pathétique. Quant à vous deux, ajouta-t-il en visant les deux garçons, puis-je savoir qui vous a mis en tête de vous battre avec des armes ?

- Mais Papa, protesta Michel, On jouait à Peter Pan ! C'est Wendy qui nous l'a dit !

- Wendy, Wendy ! J'en ai assez qu'elle vous remplisse la tête de fadaises ! Dès demain, elle ira dormir ailleurs !

Une voix horrifiée retentit dans toute la salle. Elle provenait d'une silhouette masculine moulée par une robe bleu ciel.

- Papa, ne fais pas ça !, cria d'une voix désespérée Wendy en se jetant à genoux devant son géniteur, si je ne suis pas avec eux, je ne pourrais jamais les admirer en action ! Ne fais pas ça !

- J'ai dit, fit avec un ton inflexible l'adulte, dès demain !

- Mais Papa, pleurnicha la jeune en s'agrippant aux jambes de son géniteur.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, répondit Monsieur Darling en tanguant dangereusement sous le poids de son imposante fille. Maintenant, reprends-toi et profites de ta dernière soirée avec tes frères.

Wendy se redressa brusquement aux derniers mots et saisit avec force la main de son père.

- Merci, fit-elle avec des larmes d'émotion dans la voix et des yeux étincelants face à la possibilité d'avoir le champs libre avec les deux enfants.

Les deux garçons déglutirent soudain alors que leur père sortait de la scène. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jean sortit ses tonfas de sous sa chemise et se mit en position défensive. Rester seul avec l'herbivore transsexuel et l'Ananas n'était pas dans ses idées lorsqu'il avait accepté de participer à cette pièce...

* * *

Reborn soupira en remarquant que son élève allait bientôt entrer sur scène. Il se demanda vaguement si ce dernier saurait garder ses esprits face aux garçons qui allaient le dévisager comme s'il n'était qu'un morceau de viande très appétissant.

- Bah, soupira avec mépris l'Arcobaleno, Ça l'aidera pour les futures réunions...

À ses côtés, le metteur en scène scruta avec attention son script et eut un sourire semblable à celui du bébé en lisant la ligne qui allait bientôt suivre dans la réalité du spectacle.

« Peter Pan et Clochette entrent en volant dans la chambre des enfants Darling. »

- Oh oui, murmura le réalisateur, On va bien s'amuser...

* * *

C'est alors que Peter Pan et la fée Clochette entrèrent en volant dans la chambre. Le garçon roux et vêtu d'une combinaison verte de mécanicien assez large était supporté par la petite fée qui portait une minuscule robe verte ainsi que des chaussures à talon aiguille avec des pompons blancs. De plus, cette dernière avait une masse de cheveux ébouriffés blond qui était secouée par la jolie flamme orange qui s'y trouvait par intermittence.

Ils furent aussitôt hués avec force par tous les spectateurs présents. Mal à l'aise sous toutes les acclamations, Peter se posa lentement sur le sol tandis que Clochette, ayant enfin lâché le poids mort qui l'avait empêchée jusqu'alors de voler correctement, s'assit sur une commode éloignée.

Car, cette fois-ci, Marmon avait daigné ouvrir sa tirelire et l'état des décors s'en était retrouvé fortement amélioré. Donc, la commode résista au poids plume de la fée.

- Vite !, murmura d'un ton pressant le garçon en fouillant la-dite commode. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de la trouver avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Clochette hocha vivement la tête alors qu'un son carillonnant sortait de sa bouche. Puis, le petit être se figea en voyant une forme sombre et non identifiée s'approcher d'eux. Comme Peter tournait le dos à l'apparition, la fée tenta de l'en avertir.

- ..., carillonna-t-elle avec empressement, (_Bouges-toi, Shoichi-kun ! Il arrive !_)

Cependant, le garçon ne se retourna pas et continua à fouiller le tiroir avant de sortir avec un cri de triomphe un morceau de tissu noir.

- Ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvée ! On peut y aller Clochette !

- (_Trop tard_), lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la silhouette qui s'abattit sur le jeune.

- Peter, glapit leur assaillant en étouffant dans ses bras l'interpellé, Si tu savais combien de fois j'avais rêvé de te parler !

- Grfla, réussit à dire avec classe le roux avant de sortir de l'étreinte mortelle de la jeune fille, Je veux dire, en réalité, tu rêves, tout cela n'est qu'un rêve alors rendors-toi, tes yeux pèsent, ma voix te porte, quand je compterais jusqu'à trois, tu sombreras dans un profond sommeil...

Deux paires d'yeux exaspérés le contemplèrent faire le guignol.

- Je crois que ça n'a pas marché, chuchota Peter à l'oreille de sa fidèle amie.

- (_Sans blague_), tintinnabula Clochette en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, Peter, finit par s'exclamer Wendy en s'approchant des deux êtres, il est temps que l'on parle.

- Heu..., hésita le garçon, Et de quoi allons-nous parler ?

- Voyons, c'est pourtant évident, fit la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux avec agacement. Nous devons parler de tes vêtements. Ils ne vont pas avec les miens. Donc, tu dois absolument changer de styliste !

- Mais, heu, c'est-a-dire que..., bredouilla Peter Pan en serrant contre lui le morceau de tissu noir comme l'aurait fait un enfant apeuré avec son doudou.

- Et ça, le coupa avec hargne Wendy en pointant du doigt le tissu, Je peux savoir pourquoi tu perds ton ombre ? Si je n'étais pas là pour te surveiller, tu en viendrais à perdre la tête !

Acculé par tant de cris et d'accusations qu'il ne comprenait en rien, le garçon fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, s'enfuir. Il s'élança, battit quelques secondes des bras avant de s'écraser sur un lit. Où se trouvait le petit Michel, toujours ligoté. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur mal contenue ainsi que de haine et Peter Pan verdit, s'accordant à la perfection à ses vêtements.

Puis, comme le roux sortait du lit avec précipitation pour ne plus toucher l'enfant au pyjama rose, un rire très connu se fit entendre. C'était Michel qui venait de profiter du poids de Peter pour se libérer de ses liens. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le roux et lui chuchota une courte phrase à l'oreille. Alors, Peter devint bleu, comme la robe de sa bien-aimée Wendy qui fut ravie de voir que le garçon faisait des efforts pour lui plaire.

Pendant ce temps, Jean se mit à tirer sur ses liens et finit par les briser. Juste à temps car Michel avait commencé à tripoter la fée Clochette, ce qui ne plaisait absolument pas à l'aîné.

- Ne le touches pas, grogna Jean en retirant ses lunettes et en brandissant ses tonfas.

- Oya, rit l'enfant en bas âge qui sortit de son pyjama un trident qui faisait trois fois sa taille, Mais c'est qu'il aboie...

Entretemps, alors que les frères se battaient à nouveau, Peter devait faire face à la pire épreuve de sa vie. Il était écrasé par la fille qu'il -était censé en tout cas- aimait. En vérité, quelques secondes auparavant, il avait tenté de s'enfuir, à nouveau, mais Wendy s'était jetée sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Ce qui faisait qu'il était désormais au sol, étranglé par le bras de la fragile jeune fille, et se tortilla de douleur.

- Clochette, implora-t-il en tendant une main désespérée vers la fée.

- (_Désolé, mais j'ai déjà fort à faire, débrouilles-toi_.) , lui répondit cette dernière en repoussant la main baladeuse du jeune Michel qui s'était glissée sous sa mini-robe verte.

- Argh, gémit alors Peter en crispant sa main libre sur son ventre. (_Mon ventre ! Trop de stress, je n'en peux plus !_)

Les spectateurs se tendirent sur leurs sièges, ils avaient l'impression que la pièce Peter Pan serait la plus courte, vu le manque de moyens que possédait l'acteur principal.

Mais, frappé d'une détermination hors du commun que seuls les geeks pouvaient connaître, celle que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était au dernier niveau et qu'un stupide Boss tentait de nous enlever tous nos points de vie, Peter se releva et s'élança par la fenêtre, grande ouverte derrière le petit Michel. Ce faisant, le roux passa au-dessus de fée qui s'accrocha à la jambe peinte en verte (le staff ne possédait pas de collant vert) pour suivre son ami. Restés dans la chambre, les garçons et Wendy se regardèrent sans un mot. Se comprenant ainsi, ils se jetèrent à leur tour par la fenêtre.

Et le rideau se baissa.

* * *

Et se leva à nouveau pour leur montrer un triste spectacle. En sautant de leur fenêtre, les trois Darling avaient fait une longue chute avant de se réceptionner en douceur grâce au sacrifice de Wendy. Néanmoins, les deux garçons avaient quelques courbatures et se frottaient doucement leurs écorchures.

- Toi, fit soudainement Jean en pointant un parapluie, utilisé par Wendy pour ralentir sa chute, vers Peter qui était indemne, Comment as-tu fait ?

- Eh bien, fit le roux en reprenant confiance en lui puisqu'il n'y avait aucune folle pour lui sauter dessus. C'est simple, j'ai volé.

- Tout vol perpétré dans l'enceinte de Namimori sera passible d'une punition, récita d'un ton menaçant le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

- L'autre signification du mot voler, rétorqua d'un air agacé le roux en remontant ses lunettes.

- Kufufu, rit Michel en serrant dans ses bras un ours en peluche au ventre curieusement rebondi. Il semblerait que le petit roux n'aime pas être contredit...

- Les ananas n'ont pas droit à la parole à Namimori, fit alors Jean en fusillant des yeux son petit frère.

- Bref, tenta de calmer le jeu Peter, que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux savoir voler, dit d'une voix extatique Michel en clignant de l'oeil malicieusement à Clochette, Comme ça, je saurais emmener Tsunayoshi-kun au septième ciel !

Agacé par tant de stupidités récitées à la seconde, son frère aîné le frappa durement sur le sommet de son épis afin de le faire redescendre sur terre. Entretemps, Peter avait redressé la tête, intéressé par le problème soulevé par le benjamin.

- Voler ?, murmura-t-il en se frottant doucement le menton. C'est facile, après tout, Ts-Clochette arrive à le faire sans difficultés... Hum, c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais penché sur le fait qu'il sache voler grâce à de simples flammes.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, l'éternel jeune apporta des coulisses un tableau transparent et commença à y écrire d'incompréhensibles formules mathématiques à l'aide de pots de peinture verte et bleue trouvée également à côté du tableau.

- Voyons, si nous savons que X, étant l'intensité des flammes de Clochette, est égal à l'intégrale du sinus de la cotangente au carré divisée par la matrice de Y, soit la volonté de Clochette pour voler,...

Écoutant ce charabia d'intellectuel, Michel bailla très intelligemment et fit sur le ton de la confidence à son frère :

- J'ai comme l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge...

Jean ne lui répondit pas, l'ignorant car il venait de remarquer que leur chère soeur venait de ressusciter. Elle s'était relevée avec un grognement de mauvais augure et Hibari décida que l'herbivore mort-vivant n'était pas un adversaire suffisamment éminent. Il ne se jeta donc pas dans une bataille sans merci et se contenta de regarder sa soeur tomber sur Peter.

- Peteeeeer, fit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Fais-moi voler...

- O... Oui, répondit avec difficulté le garçon qui tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte mortelle de la jeune fille. Clochette !

La fée émit un son frêle qui exprima son désaccord.

- (_Non ! Je refuse de faire le ridicule !_)

- Tu ne le feras pas autant que moi !, rétorqua le roux en comprenant ce que son amie voulait lui dire.

Pendant ce temps, Wendy se remaquilla, elle venait de lire qu'une scène de baiser s'approchait.

- Très bien, affirma alors Peter Pan en se détournant de Clochette, j'accepte de vous emmener au Pays Imaginaire !

- Oh Peter !, s'exclama d'une voix perçante qui fit éclater les néons de la salle la jeune fille, Cela me fait si plaisir que... je veux te donner un baiser !

- Un... baiser ?, demanda ce dernier en verdissant. Et qu'est-ce ?

- Eh bien, j'imagine que ce sera plus facile à expliquer si je le fais, fit Wendy en souriant d'un air diabolique.

Le visage de Peter blanchit au fur et à mesure que celui de la jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

Dans les coulisses, dans la salle, sur scène, tous détournèrent le regard, compatissant le pauvre Irie en silence.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, la fée Clochette, ce héros, arriva à toute vitesse et tira violemment les cheveux de Wendy. Comme c'était une perruque, cette dernière s'envola avec la fée et la jeune fille se retrouva sans sa masse de cheveux bruns avec des anglaises.

Horrifiée, elle saisit ses cheveux restant et partit en courant dans les coulisses. Triomphante, Clochette atterrit aux côtés de Peter qui l'enlaça, lui montrant ainsi son éternelle reconnaissance.

Le rideau se baissa.

* * *

Reborn s'approcha en tapant le sol du pied d'un air courroucé.

- Je peux savoir, demanda-t-il en fixant méchamment ses acteurs principaux, pourquoi vous faites tout pour tuer Wendy ?

- Eh bien, tenta d'expliquer Irie, c'est que Lussuria-san est très effrayant et...

- Suffit, le reprit l'Arcobaleno qui se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna, Et toi, pourquoi es-tu encore habillé ? Normalement, tu aurais du faire ces scènes sous l'assaut d'une meute aux hormones déchaînées !

- Quoi ?, demanda Tsuna qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

- Bon, soupira alors Reborn en ignorant les cris de son élève, Retournez sur scène. Le rideau va bientôt se lever. Squalo, c'est à toi !

Ce fut sur un « Voiiiiiii ! » retentissant que le rideau se leva.

* * *

Tout d'abords, les spectateurs remarquèrent le décors. Spectaculaire, il représentait le pont d'un bateau, et tous les détails avaient été soignés à la perfection. Heureusement surpris, les spectateurs discutèrent à mi-voix des améliorations faites aux détails dans cette pièce, puis, ils remarquèrent les acteurs.

Il n'y en avait que deux. Le Capitaine Crochet, un homme vigoureux, dans la force de l'âge aux longs cheveux d'argent et vêtu d'un luxueux manteau rouge sang. Il agitait son crochet avec violence sous le nez du deuxième personnage.

De taille plus petite et plus jeune, ce dernier avait de curieux cheveux verts qui s'accordaient à ses yeux d'émeraude. Habillé d'une petite combinaison de marin, il sautillait sur place pour éviter les coups de crochet que tentait de lui faire son capitaine.

- Vooi, beugla Crochet en saisissant le haut de son second avec son ustensile, Comment ça se fait que cette vermine de Peter Pan est toujours en vie !

- Calmez-vous, capitaine, tenta de tempérer d'une voix amorphe Mouche.

- Voi, je fait ce que je veux, cria hors de lui l'homme en jetant par terre l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier atterrit avec habilité sur le pont et s'éloigna par prudence de son supérieur.

- Je sais, s'exclama soudain Crochet. Il me suffit de trouver un plan pour coincer cette petite vermine rousse, et alors... je lui tranche la gorge.

- Oui mais, le contra Mouche, si cela se passe comme la dernière fois, c'est plutôt vous qui allez avoir quelque chose de tranché... Rappelez-vous de la dernière fois, Capitaine.

- Je sais, soupira avec théâtralité l'homme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il m'a tranché la main et l'a donnée à cette horrible créature.

- De plus, vous étiez si bon que ce crocodile vous suit pour finir le repas, continua avec sérieux le second. Heureusement que ce dernier a avalé un télépĥone qui avait une alarme ridicule. Celle qui fait un bruit bizarre, vous savez, le Ushi-shi-shi...

La dernière syllabe fut reprise par une autre voix. Elle provenait d'un animal, à la curieuse chevelure blonde et vêtu de ce qui semblait être l'uniforme de la Varia.

- ... !(_Bel-futur sempaï, vous ne portez pas votre déguisement._), déclara avec horreur Mouche en voyant le crocodile.

- Ushishishishi, rit l'animal, (_Personne ne dit à un Prince ce qu'il doit porter !_)

Le Capitaine Crochet s'éloigna rapidement de l'animal et saisit avec empressement une longue-vue. Cette dernière vissée à l'oeil, il sursauta en remarquant qu'il faisait un gros plan sur le visage de Levi. (Qui jouait un rôle secondaire.)

- Cette sale vermine !, s'exclama soudain le pirate le plus célèbre des Disney. (Après Jack Sparrow bien sûr.)

- Qui donc ?, demanda l'air aussi peu intéressé qu'il était humainement possible son second.

- À ton avis ?, ironisa Crochet. Cet imbécile de Le...

L'homme s'arrêta, il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait suivre un texte bien précis. Il changea alors rapidement ses mots.

- ...gume qu'est ce crétin de Peter Pan, se reprit-il avec justesse.

- Aaah, s'exclama sans émotions l'autre homme en essuyant sans un mot une rafale de couteaux sur le dos. Je vois.

Alors qu'une énième conversation sur la lâcheté de Peter Pan débutait, ce dernier apparut dans les airs, porté par la fée Clochette qui peinait à avoir un garçon accroché à son harnais ventral. Les suivirent, sans trop d'envie, Jean et Michel qui voletaient sur ce qui semblait des morceaux de brume et un petit hérisson.

Ensuite, en bonne dernière, venait Wendy qui avait le corps enseveli par des flammes oranges qui léchaient avec ardeur sa peau. Son visage crispé de souffrance, elle tentait de faire bonne figure.

Ils se posèrent avec délicatesse sur un véritable nuage qui surplombait la scène et se regroupèrent pour observer le pont du navire pirate.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à voir, les deux frères commencèrent à se battre sous le prétexte que l'autre était trop proche de Clochette.

- Faites attention, essaya de se faire entendre le pauvre Peter.

Peine perdue, car les deux garçons continuèrent à se battre sans se soucier de leur environnement et tombèrent de leur nuage pour atterrir sur le pont du navire. Évitant les coups de crochet du Capitaine et les remarques acerbes de son second, ils s'en allèrent dans les coulisses, toujours en échangeant des coups meurtriers.

- Bon, ben, murmura assez gêné le héros de cette pièce, J'imagine que l'on doit continuer, non ? Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus que toi... (_Au moins, nous ne détruirons pas la totalité du théâtre..._)

- Bien dit, Peter, l'approuva la jeune fille en papillonnant des paupières.

- (_Tu t'enfonces_), le prévint gentiment Clochette. (_Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas lui donner de faux espoirs..._).

Peter blêmit en prenant conscience de ce que venait de lui déclarer son amie.

- Clochette, ne pourrais-tu pas emmener Wendy chez les Enfants Perdus ? Je vais m'occuper du Capitaine Crochet., dit-il d'un ton qui ressemblait réellement à une supplique.

La fée soupira et finit par acquiescer avec très peu d'envie.

- (_Tu m'en dois une_), déclara-t-elle en s'envolant prestement suivie par une Wendy brûlée vive.

Sur le bateau, après avoir été menacés par un Peter Pan aux jambes tremblotantes et l'avoir fait passer par-dessus bords, Crochet se mit à parcourir le pont à grandes enjambées.

- Je sais !, s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il me suffit de le piéger. En utilisant les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour une jeune fille.

- Ah, fit Mouche.

- Oui, médita Crochet en se frottant les tempes, Quelle fille utiliser ? Il y a cette Wendy, mais je ne veux pas me salir les mains en la touchant... et puis il y a Lili-la-Tigresse, mais j'ai peur de perdre ma deuxième main en la touchant...

- Quel dilemme.

- Bah, avec le Boss, on sait toujours à quoi s'en tenir. Pas avec Luss... Wendy !, se reprit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Le rideau se baissa alors que Peter se battait contre le crocodile.

* * *

Les spectateurs s'agitèrent dans leurs sièges, cela commençait à devenir assez inconfortable. Trois heures qu'ils devaient supporter les navets théâtraux des Vongola et pas une fois ils n'avaient été autorisés à se lever.

Enfin, un pauvre idiot avait essayé de se diriger vers les toilettes alors que Cendrillon battait son plein... Son corps inconscient traînait toujours dans l'escalier menant à la sortie. La tête posée sur un des escaliers de velours, Naito Longchamps était évanoui depuis si longtemps que cela en devenait inquiétant. Cependant, pas un de ses gardes du corps ne s'en inquiétèrent. Ils étaient trop obnubilés avec la pièce.

* * *

Le rideau se leva pour montrer au public un décor qui ressemblait plus à celui des pièces antécédentes. Marmon avait probablement remarqué que l'on utilisait son budget pour les décors...

Louvoyant entre les multiples morceaux de cartons vert emmaillotés de Scotch qui flottaient, accrochés par des fils de fer au plafond, Clochette traversa, telle une flèche pailletée, la scène, suivie par Wendy qui, ne maîtrisant sa vitesse, fonça directement dans le tas de cartons et tomba telle une pierre sur le sol boueux de la scène.

Sitôt qu'elle eut touché le sol, un groupe de gamins vêtus de déguisements d'animaux se jetèrent sur la jeune fille et commencèrent à lui faire un règlement de comptes en règle.

Néanmoins, l'un d'entre eux se tint à l'écart de la bagarre et se contenta d'observer tranquillement ce qui se passait.

- Il joue tout de même assez bien, remarqua l'Enfant Perdu qui se tenait à l'écart.

- (_C'est ce que je pensais au début..._), soupira Clochette en se posant à ses côtés. (_Au fait, pourquoi participes-tu à cette pièce ?_)

- Parce que mon Maître m'a dit énormément de bien sur cette tradition japonaise ! Et je tiens à faire comme les japonais lorsque je suis dans leur pays, répondit le Raton-Laveur.

« _En réalité, il s'est juste fait avoir_. » songea avec sagesse Tsuna.

- (_Tiens, ce serait pas Spanner ?_), s'étonna la fée.

- Oui, je suis arrivé en même temps que Spanner-dono et Fran-dono.

- (_Ah, je vois_), carillonna-t-elle.

C'est alors que Peter, assez amoché avec de multiples écorchures, apparut et menaça les jeunes. Ces derniers arrêtèrent de s'attaquer à la pauvre Wendy à contre-coeur et l'un d'eux, le Lapin, s'approcha d'un air désolé.

- Je suis profondément désolé, déclara-t-il en se prosternant face à Clochette, Je n'ai su réaliser vos attentes. Quelle que soit ma punition, je l'accepterai !

- (_Heu.._.)

- Attends une seconde, intervint Peter en relevant avec sérieux ses lunettes. Clochette t'a dit de faire du mal à Wendy ? Je n'y crois pas ! Je vous apporte une maman et vous essayez de la tuer ! Pour ensuite m'apprendre que ma compagne de toujours est celle qui a fomenté ce terrible complot !

Clochette baissa la tête, se sentant tellement gênée qu'elle n'osait relever ses yeux. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle verrait. Le sourire ému de Peter qui la remerciait silencieusement de son dévouement.

- Peter, grinça Wendy en se relevant comme si elle n'avait pas subi les attaques des jeunes, Je crois que ces remontrances ne suffiront pas...

- Bien, alors, ma chère Clochette, après cette terrible trahison, je t'exile de l'île. Désormais, tu ne pourras y retourner. (_Mais, restes tout de même, ou alors, tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience_), déclara le rouquin en enlaçant avec tristesse la fée. Adieu !

La fée eut alors une réaction que personne ne comprit parmi les spectateurs. Elle s'envola et fit une triple pirouette dans les airs tout en tintinnabulant de bonheur. Sans doute devait-elle s'imaginer qu'elle n'aurait plus à participer à cette pièce ?

* * *

- Tu es si naïf, Dame-Tsuna, soupira Reborn en ayant un sourire sadique. Comme si nous allions te laisser échapper à cette corvée...

Marmon, qui comptait ses liasses de yens restants, hocha la tête en produisant un ricanement de mauvais augure.

* * *

Il y eut quelques discussions dans lesquelles les Enfants Perdus protestèrent sur la dureté du châtiment de Clochette, mais Peter resta inflexible sur sa décision. Enfin, remarquant que les deux frères de Wendy n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, le roux demanda à ses fidèles amis de partir à leur recherche.

- Et, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes, N'oubliez pas de chasser quelques indiens avec eux.

Les Enfants acquiescèrent avec humeur et s'en allèrent. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux resta un peu en arrière et jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui répondit par un charmant sourire et le garçon, habillé comme un renard, frissonna d'horreur et avala de travers sa sucette à la fraise.

- Quant à nous, continua Peter sans se rendre compte du duel visuel qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, J'ai cru entendre que tu voulais rencontrer les sirènes ?

- Oh oui !, s'exclama Wendy en s'accrochant au bras du garçon de toutes ses forces. Merci Peter !

Le roux grimaça difficilement un sourire et tenta, sans succès, de récupérer son bras. Lorsque Wendy consentit enfin à le lâcher, l'éternel enfant blêmit en voyant la forme étrange de son bras.

- Tu m'as cassé le bras !, l'accusa alors Peter en lui montrant le morceau informe de chair.

- Mais non, minauda la jeune fille, Je l'ai juste rendu plus séduisant !

Le teint du roux verdit, alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'on venait de lui assurer. Puis, son ventre n'en pouvant plus de tant de pression et souffrance mêlés, il s'évanouit.

* * *

- Il va vraiment nous claquer entre les doigts, soupira Reborn alors qu'un Gokudera de mauvais poil allait sur scène pour distraire les spectateurs pendant que l'on enlevait le corps inconscient d'Irie.

- J'imagine que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, déclara en haussant les épaules le metteur en scène.

Les deux rirent un bon coup et se penchèrent sur leur café que le staff venait d'apporter. Dans les coulisses, les acteurs devaient faire face à une autre sorte de boissons.

- J'ai entendu dire que les acteurs de Broadway ne sortaient sur scène qu'une fois qu'ils avaient bu un verre de vodka, fit tout à coup Fran en faisant apparaître une bouteille au contenu alcoolisé.

- Kufufu, nous pouvons faire comme eux, après tout, cela ne changera pas notre prestation, répliqua d'un ton acide Mukuro.

- Si Mukuro-sama le dit, ajouta avec ardeur Ken, Alors je le ferais !

L'adolescent aux cheveux hirsutes se jeta sur le petit Fran et lui arracha des mains sa bouteille et engloutit sa totalité sur le champs.

- Mo~, protesta Lussuria en croisant les bras, le vilain chien n'en a pas laissé pour le véritables acteurs !

- Pas de souci, Lussuria-taïcho, le rassura Fran en baillant, j'ai d'autres bouteilles.

Les adultes eurent tous un sourire ravi. Cependant, une main se posa sur le bras du petit illusionniste.

- L'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire de Namimori, fit d'une voix menaçante Hibari en sortant ses tonfas enflammés.

- Kufufu, c'est en agissant ainsi que l'on devine sans problèmes que tu ne tiens l'alcool, rit Mukuro.

Le Préfet se contenta de le menacer de ses armes.

- De plus, ajouta l'évadé des Vendicare, tu as si peur de l'alcool que tu ne participeras jamais à un jeu...

- Quel serait le prix ?, demanda d'un air peu amène Hibari.

- Mm, voyons, pensa à voix haute le Gardien de la Brume, Je dirais... Tsunayoshi-kun !

- J'accepte.

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit et il tendit à son ennemi une multitudes de verres remplis d'alcools tout aussi forts les uns que les autres.

Dans son coin, Tsuna glapit et se recroquevilla.

- Vous ne buvez pas, Sawada-dono ?, demanda d'un air intrigué Basil.

- (_Je ne peux pas. Reborn m'a fait avalé un chip de Verde qui modifie ma voix. Si je mange ou bois quoique ce soit avant la fin de la pièce, je ne pourrais plus jamais parler normalement, sans ces stupides bruits de clochette !_)

- Je vois, le compatit Basil en buvant son verre tranquillement. Vous tenez à respecter vos promesses. C'est incroyable, Sawada-dono !

* * *

Le rideau se leva, montrant à tous ceux qui prêtaient attention au spectacle une étendue de terre avec un ou deux pots de fleurs. Au milieu de tout cette profusions de détails, Michel et Jean se battaient d'une façon assez... particulière.

- Je te dis que, commença d'une voix pâteuse le plus jeune, j'ai gagné ! Le shot tequila-vodka a été le point décisif ! Kufuflgrl...

- ..., répondit Jean en tanguant sur place.

C'est alors que les Enfants Perdus entrèrent dans le champs de pots de fleurs. Le premier, Lapin, sautillait gaiement en tous sens, suivi par le premier des frères jumeaux, Raton-Laveur numéro un, qui souriait stupidement en riant de tout ce qu'il voyait. Ensuite, venait Ours qui fixait le vide avec lassitude tout en chantant toutes les comptines qu'il connaissait en même temps. Puis, il y avait le Raton-Laveur n°2 qui marchait tranquillement en observant avec force de sourires les décors.

- Que vois-je, s'exclama Lapin en remarquant les deux Darlings, deux imbéciles heureux et frustrés !

Sur ces mots, Raton-Laveur n°1 fut pris d'un tel fou-rire qu'il ne put récupérer son souffle. S'écroulant sur le sol terreux, il se roula et fut pris de tremblements. Ours le regarda d'un air bovin avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

- Meuhahaha, hurla-t-il, il est comme un ver-de-terre sous amphétamines !

Les autres s'arrêtèrent, Raton-Laveur n°1 cessa de rire, et contemplèrent sans un mot l'enfant qui venait de sortir cette comparaison pour le moins originale.

- Ver-de-terre ?, demanda Raton-Laveur n°2.

- Sous amphétamines ?, continua son frère jumeau.

Puis, un ricanement étouffé se fit entendre. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas été discret, Lapin éclata en un rire gargantuesque.

- C'est vrai que tu possèdes son intellect, affirma-t-il à travers deux éclats de rire.

Vexé, Raton-Laveur n°1 croisa les bras en enflant ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Renard se contenta de lui donner un bonbon pour le consoler. Ému par ce geste de générosité de la part de celui qui adorait ses sucettes, le brun se jeta dans les bras du blond sous le regard furibond de Lapin.

- C'est mon ver-de-terre sous amphétamines !, cria-t-il en prenant le bras du Raton-Laveur.

- Mais il t'aime pas, le contredit d'une voix très entachée par l'alcool Renard.

- Si, il m'aime !

- Non.

- Si, parce que je le dis !

- Non, parce que j'ai raison !

- Tu as tort !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si !

- Si.

- Non ! Argh !, s'exclama Lapin en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant.

Renard lui fit un sourire triomphant et sortit une nouvelle sucette.

- Tu en veux ?

- Oui, répondit d'une voix peinée le rongeur avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Ben, tu en auras pas, le nargua le goupil.

Ulcéré, Lapin se jeta sur son ennemi et entreprit de lui montrer que même complètement imbibé d'alcool, il restait plus fort que le mécanicien.

Pendant ce temps, Michel et Jean argumentaient très vivement pour savoir qui avait gagné le concours de beuverie.

- C'est moi ! Tu te rappelles pas de la fois où tu devais faire le stip-teaser tout en avalant la bouteille de Bacardi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait !, l'accusa Michel.

- Et la fois où tu n'as pas su finir la bouteille de vodka ?, le contredit son aîné.

- Oui, mais, déclara d'une voix larmoyante le benjamin, j'ai bu le double de ce que tu as bu !

Coupant court aux protestations du petit, une horde d'indiens, dirigés par un Dino au torse nu couvert de peintures tribales, les encerclèrent et les bâillonnèrent.

On baissa rapidement le rideau pour changer le décor et trente minutes d'insupportable attente après, la tenture rouge se leva.

Peter entra en volant, soutenu par des câbles en fer au plafond et se propulsant à l'aide d'un extincteur, suivit par la persévérante Wendy.

Ils atterrirent sur un promontoire qui donnait sur une petite piscine gonflable où trois jeunes hommes aux jambes couvertes de coquilles Saint-Jacques discutaient et s'éclaboussaient avec ardeur.

- Mais que vois-je !, s'exclama la première, qui portait un curieux tatouage sur sa joue, C'est notre cher Peter !

- Peter !, hurla la deuxième, une sirène blonde, en agitant avec joie ses bras. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué !

- Bossu, pleurnicha la dernière, qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec les morues, en secouant la tête de tristesse.

- Dites, leur confia le rouquin en vérifiant si Wendy ne les entendait pas, Pourriez-vous me faire un petit plaisir ? Je veux que vous soyez accueillantes avec elle. D'accords ?

Les yeux des deux premières sirènes s'illuminèrent. Chez elles, quand on leur demandait d'être accueillante, cela signifiait qu'elles devaient s'en prendre à leur invité.

- Avec plaisir, affirma la deuxième en gloussant stupidement.

- Pareil, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne me l'avait demandé, déclara la première.

- Bossu, se lamenta la Morue.

- Vous êtes géniales, fit Peter en ayant un sourire ravi, Wendy, approches-toi, elles ne vont pas te mordre !

- (_Ça c'est sûr, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper une maladie, moi..._), murmura la deuxième sirène.

Alors, comme dans le classique Disney, les sirènes entreprirent de noyer la jeune anglaises tout en riant. Enfonçant la tête de Wendy dans leur bassin de 20 cm de profondeur, elles se mirent à rire, principalement la seconde vu que la première dut partir car elle se sentait assez barbouillée. Pendant que la Morue se plaignait que son Bossu ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Pauvre petite.

Peter, toujours accroché au plafond, survola la scène du crime qui se déroulait et s'exclama soudain :

- Le Capitaine Crochet ! Et il est avec son stupide second et Lili-la-Tigresse !

- Vite, Peter, va la sauver., l'enjoignit la première sirène qui venait de rentrer à nouveau dans le bassin. Nous nous occuperons de Wendy !

Le roux acquiesça et remercia silencieusement les deux adolescents qui l'aidaient. Puis, enclenchant son extincteur, il se dirigea vers les coulisses.

* * *

Le rideau se leva à nouveau pour leur présenter le bassin gonflable ou trônait avec splendeur Lili-la-Tigresse, assise sur le trône de la pièce de Cendrillon, qui buvait un verre de brandy en narguant le Capitaine Crochet qui tentait d'en obtenir la localisation de la cachette de Peter Pan.

- Voi ! Tu vas répondre !

- Tch, répondit l'indienne en jetant son verre à la tête du terrifiant pirate.

- Ah, elle a répondu, remarqua inutilement Mouche.

- Mais pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ?, s'énerva l'homme aux longs cheveux.

- Bonne question, remarqua le second, Mais la meilleure reste celle-ci : de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Bel-sempaï ?

* * *

- Brun !, hurla un mafieu parmi tant d'autres.

- Incorrect, lui répondit une voix menaçante au creux du cou.

Le mafieu se retourna, lentement, craignant ce qu'il allait voir. Lorsqu'il vit enfin son interlocuteur, il se figea et retint un cri.

- Tu as droit à un autre essai, lui murmura l'autre.

- B...bleu ?, demanda le mafieu en un filet de voix.

- Incorrect, ushishishi, rit l'adolescent en sortant sa liasse de couteaux de son uniforme de la Varia.

* * *

Entretemps, les pirates en étaient venus à la conclusion de laisser la princesse indienne dans le bassin pour qu'elle meure noyée par la marée montante. Ils s'en allèrent d'un pas décidé, tandis que Lili-la-Tigresse se contentait de siroter un nouveau verre de brandy.

Enfin, Peter arriva et se jeta dans un duel acharné contre Crochet.

Étonnamment, il arrivait à tenir le coup et à parer les attaques de son opposant.

Cela devait sans doute être grâce au fait qu'il n'avait rien bu d'alcoolisé, contrairement au pirate qui était bien imbibé.

- VOI, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas mort ?, s'étonna le pirate en tranchant le corps de Peter.

- Sans doute parce que j'arrive à esquiver toutes tes attaques, lui affirma le garçon alors que Crochait fendait à nouveau l'air de son épée, ratant une nouvelle fois sa cible.

- VOIIII, gronda assez énervé l'homme.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il fut à terre et fusilla des yeux Mouche.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait un croche-pied ?

- Moi ?, s'étonna le second en remettant son pied correctement. Mais, je n'ai rien fait. Je crois que le rhum vous est monté à la tête, capitaine.

- Tch, fit Lili-la-Tigresse.

- Toi, hurla Crochet en se tournant vers l'indienne, tu la fermes !

- Qu'as-tu dit, déchet ?, demanda d'une voix très posée la jeune fille.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant que Peter les observait sans un mot à côté de Mouche.

- Je crois que l'on peut baisser le rideau, déclara ce dernier.

- Je crois aussi, affirma le roux.

- Une minute !, s'exclama soudain une voix familière. Le Prince n'est toujours pas apparu !

- Il est définitivement temps de baisser le rideau, soupira Mouche.

Cependant, avant que l'étoffe de velours rouge ne soit baissée, les spectateurs eurent le temps de voir le Crocodile apparaître, dont les vêtements étaient couverts de taches rouges qui semblaient encore fraîches.

- Ushishishi...

* * *

Le rideau se leva pour montrer à tout le monde un feu de joie qu'une multitude de figurants entourait en dansant ce qui devait être la danse que Ken et Chikusa avaient faite dans la pièce Cendrillon.

- Peter, annonça d'une voix émue le Chef Indien, Je suis fier de t'accepter dans notre famille à l'extrême ! Après tout, tu as fait tant de choses pour nous !

Sentant les larmes venir, le Chef se ressaisit et lança son poing dans les airs en hurlant sa joie.

- C'est pourquoi je t'accueille à l'EXTRÊME dans notre tribu !, beugla-t-il avec fierté.

Ensuite, les festivités commençant, les Enfants Perdus burent plus que de raison, accompagnés par les figurants qui interprétèrent correctement, pour une fois, une chanson des Disney.

Peter, n'étant pas du tout accoutumé à l'alcool, finit par échouer dans les bras de Renard qui se mit à lui murmurer des choses que le public ne pouvait malheureusement pas entendre.

Outrée, Wendy s'avança, telle une Furie, vers les deux tourtereaux mais un son extrêmement familier la fit se raviser.

- Ryohei-chan, my honey !, beugla-t-elle en se jetant sur le Chef Indien.

Ce dernier l'évita prestement en utilisant son calumet de la paix comme batte de baseball. Repoussée par le choc, Wendy s'écroula au sol tandis que Raton-Laveur n°1 leva la tête, l'oeil vitreux reprenant un éclat intéressé.

- Un match ?, annonça-t-il en contemplant le calumet que le Chef Indien venait de faire tomber à ses pieds.

Lapin regarda sans trop d'intérêt celui qu'il avait déclaré comme son amoureux saisir le calumet et faire un signe à Ours. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui lança une de ses grenades qu'il venait de trouver dans ses cheveux.

Alors, Raton-Laveur n°1 frappa avec force le projectile et fit voler la grenade dans l'amphithéâtre. Les spectateurs contemplèrent en silence l'objet se fracasser contre la porte de sortie, où se trouvait un homme qui n'avait pu supporter sa vessie trop remplie. Paix à son âme.

Sur scène, tout dégénéra, Peter Pan embrassait maintenant Renard, Wendy comatait sur le sol, piétinée par Ours qui hurlait qu'il était le maître du monde, le reste des Enfants Perdus dansait avec les figurants et le Chef Indien boxait avec ce qui avait été un des hommes de main de Dino.

Le rideau se baissa.

* * *

Tsuna glapit en se rendant compte qu'il manquait deux acteurs dans les coulisses.

- (_Quelqu'un a vu Mukuro et Hibari-san ?_ ), demanda-t-il au reste.

- Non, lui répondit la majorité d'entre eux.

Tsuna décida de les chercher. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils détruisent l'entièreté de l'immeuble. Kyoko-chan se trouvait après tout dedans.

Enfin, après quelques minutes angoissantes de recherches, il les retrouva. Et étouffa un cri de surprise. Mukuro et Hibari s'embrassaient avec passion.

Quand ils se détachèrent, ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux avant que l'illusionniste ne prenne la parole.

- Oui, c'était plaisant, mais il manque toujours quelque chose.

- D'accord avec ça, fit Hibari en s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise blanche trop grande, sans l'herbivore, ce n'est pas divertissant.

Dans son coin, Tsuna étouffa un énième cri de surprise.

- On est d'accords là-dessus, soupira Mukuro. Sans Tsunayoshi-kun, ce n'est pas aussi savoureux.

Hibari s'en alla sans un mot pendant que le Gardien de la Brume se frottait doucement les lèvres.

- Néanmoins, ce n'était pas si mal, songea-t-il à voix haute.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna fut plaqué contre le mur froid des coulisses alors que la bouche du Préfet parcourait toute l'étendue de son cou. Les mains retenues, le jeune Decimo se demanda s'il n'allait pas perdre sa virginité là, contre ce mur, à quelques mètres de ses autres gardiens.

Cependant, une voix les interrompit.

- Dans cinq secondes, le rideau se lèvera. Et dans quatre secondes, Tsuna y sera en charmante Clochette, les menaça Reborn en pointant vers eux son fusil.

Forcé, Hibari lâcha les mains de l'adolescent qui s'empressa d'aller sur scène.

* * *

Crochet faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, énonçant à voix hautes les multiples châtiments qu'il ferait à son ennemi lorsqu'il le verrait sans défenses. Mouche reprisait tranquillement les vêtements de son supérieurs qui avaient été sérieusement endommagés suite à son altercation avec Lili-la-Tigresse.

- ... le plongerais dans une cuve d'huile bouillante, lui arracherai les boyaux, les lui montrerais,...

- Et alors, Morue m'a dit que son bossu avait quelques problèmes de self-contrôle, je lui ai donc dit qu'elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour elle car..., radotait le second en cousant avec application le manteau rouge.

- ... le pendrai par le pied au-dessus de cet imbécile de crocodile, lui planterai des cure-dent dans les doigts, ...

- Et elle m'a dit que Clochette avait été bannie de l'île par Peter et qu'elle était folle de jalousie de l'anglaise...

- ... ensuite, je le ferais supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, et... Qu'as-tu dit ?, s'exclama Crochet.

- Que Morue avait entendu par le Chef Indien qui l'avait entendu par un des oiseaux de la forêt qui l'avait entendu par le staff que Peter Pan avait banni Clochette de l'île.

- C'est ça !, triompha Crochet. C'est par l'intermédiaire de cette greluche que nous atteindrons Peter ! Mouche, va me la chercher !

- Oui monsieur, soupira avec enthousiasme le petit bonhomme.

Il sortit et revint avec une cage flottante, que les plus attentifs reconnurent comme celle de la pièce Cendrillon. Derrière les barreaux, Clochette boudait et se massait avec humeur le cou où apparaissait furtivement une morsure.

- Voilà, Capitaine.

Crochet s'approcha de la prisonnière en se lissant les cheveux. Ensuite, il circula autour de la cage en minaudant des compliments à la fée. Pendant ce temps, Clochette priait. Hibari était passé à la vitesse supérieure et elle craignait que Mukuro ne tente de rattraper son retard lors de la prochaine pause. Enfin, comme le pirate se rendait compte que la fille ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il décida d'hausser la voix.

- VOIIII, tu m'écoutes !

- (_Oui, monsieur !_), s'exclama Clochette en se mettant au garde-à-vous dans sa minuscule cage.

- Bien, sourit l'homme alors que Mouche soupirait d'ennui. J'ai entendu dire que Peter t'a bannie, pauvre petite chose...

- (_Et ?_), demanda la fée.

- Donc, pour consoler ton pauvre petit coeur brisé, je te propose ceci ! Comme nous allons bientôt quitter le Pays Imaginaire, j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau, en signe de ma bonne volonté. Donc, si tu le veux bien, je te débarrasserais de cette stupide humaine.

- (_Wendy _?)

- Oui, cette greluche qui met en danger la vie de ton cher Peter, sourit Crochet.

Dans les coulisses, un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Quelqu'un n'avait pas apprécié d'entendre que Clochette aimait beaucoup Peter.

- (_Que dois-je faire ?_)

- Tellement crédule, soupira Mouche en se tapant le front avec un air théâtral. Que ne ferait pas une femme amoureuse...

Le cri persista et s'amplifia, comme si désormais, il y avait plusieurs personnes mécontentes qui s'en prenaient au pauvre garçon.

- C'est simple, fit le Capitaine en ouvrant la porte de la cage, il suffit que tu me dises où se trouve la cachette de Peter Pan pour que j'y envoie mes hommes qui y kidnapperons cette stupide garce.

- (_Mais tu ne toucheras pas à Peter._), fit en un carillonnement menaçant Clochette.

- Grands Dieux, jura Crochet. Je jure que je n'y poserais même pas mon crochet sur lui !

Satisfaite, la fée s'envola et atterrit sur le mur, telle une mouche, qui représentait maintenant une carte du Pays Imaginaire. Elle crapahuta sur toute l'étendue du mur en faisant fi de la gravité et finit par se poser définitivement sur une image représentant un arbre mort.

- Je vois, murmura avec triomphe le pirate, il se cachait donc là ! C'est la fin de notre accord !

Sur ce, il saisit avec son crochet le bout de la mini-robe verte de la fée et tira vers lui cette dernière.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu le fait que le vêtement de la petite allait lui rester sur l'ustensile, et laisser Clochette en sous-vêtements féminins sur scène.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans tout l'amphithéâtre. Quelqu'un, parmi les spectateurs, avait osé siffler l'acteur dénudé.

Tout le monde se pétrifia, Crochet inclus, dans l'attente que quelque chose se produise. Enfin, une gerbe de flammes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel jaillit des coulisses et percuta avec force le siffleur. Ce dernier eut la cage thoracique enfoncée et fut emmené par les ambulanciers qui étaient restés près des portes de la salle de théâtre depuis le début des pièces.

Pendant ce temps, Clochette avait bondi sur le pirate et lui avait repris son costume. Elle l'enfila si rapidement que personne ne sut voir son mouvement. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Crochet et lui montra ses poignets en un geste universel de reddition. Satisfait du professionnalisme de son collègue, l'autre acteur l'empoigna et la fit sortir en lui flanquant un coup de pied au fessier.

* * *

Reborn eut le signe de la victoire. Il avait enfin eut ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Son élève en sous-vêtements féminins et avec les chaussures à talons de Clochette.

Avec un sourire que beaucoup auraient qualifié de pervers, il barra proprement une ligne de son calepin à fantasmes.

- Clochette en sous-vêtements : fait, murmura-t-il en lisant son travail. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le reste !

Marmon le regarda un bref instant avant de se désintéresser et de se plonger à nouveau dans ses liasses d'argent.

* * *

Peter Pan soupira et plongea son visage dans ses bras croisés. Devant lui, Wendy essayait d'enseigner aux Enfants Perdus les bonnes manières. Mais, ils ne mettaient aucune volonté dans la tâche et la jeune fille perdait souvent patience.

- Ça suffit ! Mes frères sont plus doués que vous alors que ce sont de parfaites brutes !, finit-elle par hurler alors que Raton-Laveur n°1 venait d'enfoncer son petit doigt dans l'oeil d'Ours en essayant de boire une tasse de thé anglais.

Michel et Jean, qui commençaient à dégriser, la regardèrent avec un air bovin.

- Vous voyez !, continua avec autant d'énergie Wendy, ils ne font rien, et pourtant, ils le font mieux que vous !

- Mais, se rengorgea le benjamin des frères Darling, C'est tout simplement parce que nous avons une classe innée !

Jean le regarda d'un air profondément songeur. Il se demandait en réalité si la stupidité de Mukuro ne disparaîtrait pas si un tonfa rencontrait violemment, par hasard bien sûr, le crâne de l'illusionniste.

- Oh non, s'énerva l'anglaise, il y a trop de travail à faire avec vous. J'ai besoin de mon matériel ! Peter !

- Oui ?, bredouilla d'une voix pâteuse le rouquin qui ne se remettait toujours pas de l'alcool ingéré.

- Emmènes-moi chez moi !, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'éternel enfant, Du moment que tu cesses de me casser les oreilles.

- Et les Enfants viennent aussi, ajouta d'un ton impérieux la fille Darling.

- Désolé, les gars, soupira Peter en leur jetant un regard désolé. Vous auriez du faire comme Clochette...

- Ce n'est rien, Peter-dono, le rassura Raton-Laveur n°2, on se débrouillera.

- Je ne crois pas, lui chuchota à l'oreille son frère jumeau. Wendy m'a l'air bien partie pour nous tuer à la tâche...

- Pour une fois, ajouta d'un air sombre Lapin, le crétin du base-ball a raison. Cette tarée va nous tuer.

- Meuahahah, rit Ours, ne se rendant absolument pas compte du danger qu'il vivait.

- Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose, finit par dire Renard, je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec un travesti.

- Bah, tenta de déclarer d'une voix ferme Raton-Laveur n°2, je suis sûr que Wendy-dono peut être gentille.

- Ça oui, elle le sera, grimaça Lapin. Avec nos cadavres.

Tous les Enfants Perdus frissonnèrent d'horreur.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle appréciait vraiment le Chef Indien, suggéra Renard.

- Ha Ha ! C'est vrai, elle l'a toujours aimé, répondit sans comprendre le raisonnement de l'autre Raton-Laveur n°1.

- Dans ce cas, il suffit de lui donner le crétin aux plumes et de nous enfuir, s'illumina Lapin en saisissant ce que voulait dire le blond.

- Les enfants, fit alors une voix menaçante dans leur dos. Suivez-moi, il est temps de partir...

La mort dans l'âme, ils la suivirent et furent sous le point de s'évanouir de soulagement en voyant que le Capitaine Crochet les attendait à la sortie de leur cachette.

- Génial, marmonna Lapin, on passe d'un taré à un crétin...

- Emmenez les gosses au bateau, murmura d'une voix forte le pirate. Quant à moi, je vais donner un cadeau d'adieu à ce cher Peter...

Tenant à respecter sa promesse, il ne tenta pas de s'attaquer au garçon mais préféra lui laisser un petit cadeau emballé avec une note écrite par ce qui devait être l'écriture de Wendy.

* * *

Peter se réveilla quelques minutes après, une fois que le staff eut profité de sa pause-café. Il eut quelques difficultés pour se lever, s'étant emmêlé les jambes avec son harnais. Enfin, il put se propulser d'un bond vers la table où trônait un gigantesque emballage de cadeau.

- C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua Peter en saisissant l'objet pour le secouer avec force. Mm, selon le bruit qu'il fait, je dirais qu'il pèse un kilogramme et a une forme oblongue.

L'enfant allait ouvrir le parquet lorsqu'une personne se jeta sur lui.

- (_Ne l'ouvre pas !_), hurla Clochette en lui griffant les mains pour lui enlever le cadeau maudit.

- Mais pourquoi ?, s'étonna le roux en commençant à récupérer ses facultés mentales.

- (_Ne le fais pas !_), l'implora la fée.

- Mais si je ne le fais pas, répliqua Peter en constatant qui était l'expéditeur, Wendy va m'arracher la gorge !

- (_C'est vrai_), avoua Clochette, (_Mais quelque chose de pire arrivera !_)

- Bah, ça ne peut être pire qu'une Wendy en colère, fit l'enfant en ouvrant le paquet.

Poussée par le sentiment d'urgence, et son Hyper Instinct, la fée s'envola et saisit le cadeau. Elle fila au-dessus des spectateurs et se dirigea vers la sortie. Et, alors qu'elle allait atteindre les portes, le paquet explosa. Soufflée par l'explosion, Clochette tomba et échoua sur un mafieu qui se remercia d'avoir tenu le coup. Tant de souffrances et de frayeur valait la peine. La larme à l'oeil, celui qui servait de matelas ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui. Cependant, il finit par ressentir l'aura menaçante qu'émettait ce dernier.

Tremblant, il tendit le corps inconscient du Decimo au garçon et celui-ci lui fit un charmant sourire. Avant de se rembrunir en constatant que Tsuna ne portait plus sa robe.

- Toi, gronda-t-il en donnant le corps de son Boss à Yamamoto, je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent toucher le Juudaime...

* * *

- Attention, annonça Reborn en courant en tous sens, On en est arrivés à la dernière scène. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, compris ? Et, quoiqu'il arrive, continuez à jouer. S'il le faut, improvisez ! Mais on ne descendra plus le rideau !

- Oui, chef !, répondirent tous les acteurs en s'inclinant.

- Bien, et si vous réussissez cette scène, je ne vous corrigerais pas pour avoir été sur scène en étant ivre, continua en souriant l'Arcobaleno.

Ce fut avec un enthousiasme renouvelé qu'ils montèrent sur les planches. Ils n'avaient droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Le rideau se leva pour dévoiler le bateau pirate. Au lieu des planches, il y avait une réelle étendue d'eau où nageait les sirènes ainsi que le crocodile. Sur le pont du navire, les Enfants Perdus étaient attachés au mât, et les Darling étaient libres. Habillé de ses meilleurs vêtements, Crochet paradait devant ces derniers en leur vantant les mérites d'être un pirate, sous les vivats de son équipage.

- Je ne serais pas une pirate, décréta Wendy.

- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda le pirate.

- Parce qu'ils ont une atroce hygiène, surtout au niveau dental.

Les autres acquiescèrent sous l'annonce parfaitement vraie.

- VOI, tonna Crochet, cette gamine m'énerve ! Balancez-là à l'eau !

- Je n'ai pas peur, déclara-t-elle, Parce que Peter viendra me sauver !

- Ce sera difficile pour lui, fit Mouche en évitant un couteau lancé par le crocodile. Vu qu'il est six pieds sous terre.

- Quoi ?, s'étonnèrent tous les enfants présents.

- Bien dit, Mouche, sourit Crochet, Ce cher Peter doit avoir ouvert mon cadeau qui contenait la preuve des sentiments explosifs que je ressentais pour lui...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, pleura Wendy.

- Hélas, rit le Capitaine, Si.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce Peter s'est tapé tout le monde de l'île, ou quoi ?

- Hein ?, fit d'un ton très intelligent Crochet.

- Tantôt je le surprends avec Renard, tantôt avec vous. C'est agaçant de savoir que l'on est la femme d'un Don Juan, pleurnicha Wendy. Quoique, se reprit-elle, c'est assez excitant...

Tous les présents plaignirent Peter Pan.

- C'est bon, cesse de salir sa mémoire, soupira Crochet en ayant pitié de son ennemi.

Il décida alors de rendre service au monde et força la jeune fille à sauter du pont. Lorsqu'il entendit le son de son plongeon, il sourit et leva les bras dans les airs en signe de sa victoire.

- Peter Pan et cette _Chose_ sont morts ! Le monde nous appartient !

Tout le monde sur le pont, les Enfants Perdus inclus, levèrent les mains en hurlant leur joie.

Cependant, un bruit particulier se fit entendre. C'était le son d'un extincteur que l'on s'acharne à faire fonctionner. Entendant ce son, Jean se figea et se mit à marmonner le règlement d'ordre intérieur de Namimori en entier pour se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que..., marmonna Crochet en se rendant vers la source de ce boucan.

Ce fut alors qu'une silhouette familière apparut. Cette chère Clochette traversa la scène en volant comme une flèche et se posa aux côtés du capitaine, craignant de ce qui lui arriverait si elle s'approchait des frères Darling.

Ensuite, un enfant très connu apparut à son tour dans les airs. Peter Pan fila à travers la salle et s'arrêta juste en haut de sa fée.

- Arrêtes, Crochet, ton plan n'a pas marché, tu ne sauras jamais me battre !

- Voyons, j'ai pourtant réussit à t'arracher quelque chose qui t'est précieux, sourit avec dédain l'homme.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, décréta d'un air incrédule le roux.

- Mais, stupide crétin crépusculaire* ! Je te parle de ta chère Wendy !

- Ah, ça, sourit à son tour Peter, je ne m'en soucie pas trop. Elle sait se débrouiller.

- Peter, gronda une voix familière alors qu'une main dégoulinante et couverte d'algues s'accrochait au bastingage. Je suis si émue de voir à quel point tu as confiance en moi !

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il en lui grimaçant ce qui semblait être un sourire, (_je savais très bien que personne ne voudrait s'attaquer à toi..._). Maintenant, Il est temps que nous réglions nos comptes, Crochet !

Le pirate émit un hurlement assassin et dégaina son épée pour la visser à son bras mutilé.

- Quand tu veux, gamin !

Peter se rendit alors compte que Crochet ne jouait plus, il allait vraiment le massacre. Préférant la survie à la suite de la pièce, il enclencha son extincteur et se propulsa vers le plafond. Mais, il heurta ce dernier si violemment que son propulseur lui échappa des mains et finit par atterrir sur la tête de la pauvre Clochette qui n'avait rien fait.

- Comment oses-tu, batard !, s'étouffa avec sa salive Lapin en sortant de ses poches une multitude de bâtons de dynamite.

Il les lança sur Peter qui ne put les éviter, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Donc, transformé en une sorte de piñata, il dut encaisser les explosions des armes de l'Enfant Perdu. Cependant, Raton-Laveur n°2 ne voulant pas le voir décéder de cette manière intervint et sortit à son tour son arme. Il lança alors son boomerang qui circula dans toute la salle, tranchant les bâtons, mais aussi les voiles du bateau.

Les étendues de tissu blanc finirent par se poser sur le pauvre Peter, qui se sentit étouffé par toutes ces voiles qui empêchaient l'arrivée d'air. Sur le pont, Ours fut sur le point de s'oublier en voyant qu'une forme recouverte de blanc stationnait dans les airs.

- AAAAh, un fantôme !, hurla-t-il en fondant en larmes, Lambo-san a peur !

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pleurait, il lança une profusion de grenades qui se trouvaient jusqu'alors dans ses cheveux. Voyant que l'une d'entre elles allait l'atteindre, Raton-Laveur n°1 saisit l'épée d'un des figurants pirates et l'utilisa comme une batte de base ball. La grenade rebondit sur la batte improvisée et finit par se perdre dans les cheveux de Crochet.

Celui-ci eut juste le temps de remarquer d'où venait l'arme avant d'être soufflé par la déflagration de la grenade mauve.

Une fois les explosions passées, Renard sortit de sa cachette et saisit la télécommande qu'il venait de fabriquer en attendant l'accalmie des attaques. Il pointa son invention vers ce qui avait été Peter Pan et observa avec satisfaction la forme descendre lentement, sans aucun problème.

Et, lorsqu'il eut dans ses bras le roux inconscient, il sortit de sa poche une sucette et la mit dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il se retourna et fusilla Wendy qui s'était avancée pour prendre dans ses bras Peter.

- Clochette, dit d'un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre le blond, Saupoudre le bateau de ta poussière. Puis, conduis les Darling à leur maison.

- (_À vos ordres_), fit la fée en s'envolant pour faire tomber une pluie de flammes orangées.

- Voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien, soupira avec un petit sourire l'Enfant Perdu en s'inclinant face au public.

Ce dernier, éberlué par la prestation des acteurs, mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de la pièce. Enfin, un spectateur osa se lever et se mit à applaudir de toutes ses forces. Les autres se levèrent et firent de même. Ils avaient remarqué le fusil pointé vers eux.

- Bravo, bravo !, pleura d'une voix fêlée par la crainte un mafieux.

* * *

Reborn observa avec attention toutes les personnes présentes.

- C'était passable, finit-il par dire en voyant que ces dernières étaient rongées par le suspense.

Ils soupirèrent tous.

- Cependant, vous auriez pu faire mieux !, les refroidit l'Arcobaleno. Donc, je n'ai pas oublié votre punition.

Les garçons se sentirent subitement mal. Qu'allait encore inventer Reborn pour les punir ?

* * *

**RAR :**

**laure59** : Avoues-le, tu savais qu'ils allaient obtenir ces rôles. Ne m'applaudis pas, je ne le mérites pas, il suffit de voir le temps que je mets pour poster... Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également fait rire aux éclats.

**alimama** : Ton voeux a été exaucé ! C'est ce pauvre Tsuna qui a du s'habiller comme notre vénérée Clochette et supporter les assauts de ses Gardiens. Pauvre petit Tsuna...

**Akatsuki Akisa** : Hibird ! Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ? Après tout, tu as pu lire Peter Pan avec tes Vongola favoris ! J'attends de toi que tu me fasses un vrai commentaire ^^

**Raiu-chan** : Tu as une image d'Hibari en robe de mariée ! Oh mon dieu, passes-la moi et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Ah, je n'ai pas la Belle au Bois Dormant, le vote a penché pour Peter Pan ^^". Ne te sens pas vieille, car ou sinon, je me sentirais encore plus vieille moi-même ! Après tout, j'ai grandis avec ce Disney ! (Surtout Blanche-Neige en fait) =)

**eric clutter** : Comme tu as pu le lire, il est arrivé ! Tu as enfin pu lire le spécial Peter Pan ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! ^^

**Amy to Sora** : Je sens comme une appréciation envers Yamamoto ? Nan, je dois rêver xD Sois heureuse, j'ai écris le chapitre avec Peter Pan !

**.Blush** : Désolée, je n'ai pas pu faire la Belle au Bois Dormant. Peut-être la prochaine fois ?

* * *

**Eh oui, c'est fini. Mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera plus vite cette fois-ci ^^  
Cependant, il vous reste à choisir quel classique Disney nos chers Vongola vont massacr... représenter.  
Vous avez le choix entre... En fait, celui que vous voulez, du moment que c'est un Disney, voir même un Pixar.**

**Je prévois aussi de faire un petit coin, à chaque fin de chapitre, où nos chers acteurs pourront répondre à vos questions. N'hésitez pas à en proposer des farfelues, ils ont l'habitude !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !  
**


End file.
